


Alternative Humanity

by blackbody



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1:1 Policy/Near Human Extinction, Alternate Universe-Bodyguard/Hitman(sort of), Attempted Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 117,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbody/pseuds/blackbody
Summary: 在平行宇宙中，战争疾病和灾难洗劫了地球的人口，伊利亚·卡姆斯基发明了仿生人，，实行1:1政策，从灭绝的边缘拯救了人类。给每一个人类分配一个仿生人，它们只有一个目标:不惜一切代价，保护。汉克`安德森，前任警察副队长，目前是私家侦探，偶尔受雇杀死仿生人，因为要杀掉受这些仿生人保护的人类太过困难。他至今为止都避开了这条法令。然后他遇见了康纳，模控生命派出的仿生人，雇佣他摧毁异常仿生人，然后一切都变了。





	1. 工作

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alternative Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204935) by [HighlyOveractiveImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOveractiveImagination/pseuds/HighlyOveractiveImagination). 



_仿生人不出生。  
他们没有家人。  
他们感觉不到疼痛，或者爱。  
他们不是人。  
他们存在就是为了战斗，  
为了保护，  
然后死去，  
因此人类才长存。_  
  
汉克朦朦胧胧地看向杯底。空的。他已经开始厌恶空酒杯的样子了。他猜想其中可能有什么深意，让他想起他自己或是什么倒霉玩意儿，但他相当确定他只是憎恨没有酒精的存在。  
最好尽快远离这种状况。  
他伸手把酒杯递给酒保，头也没抬，估计这个请求已经够明确了，但杯子并没有马上续满，他恼火地抬起了头。  
汉克从没费心问过那个酒保的名字，不过他知道他不叫吉米，尽管店外的霓虹招牌是这么写的。他正大睁着眼睛盯着汉克身后的什么东西。  
他叹了口气，把杯子撂下了。  
汉克伸手到长长的黑夹克内侧找他的枪。  
“如果我是你，就不会那么做，安德森先生。”声音从他身后传来。汉克转头怒视着右侧后方，和一个仿生人对视。  
他发现它是个仿生人的时候有点惊奇，但没那么惊奇。另外，既然是仿生人，那他要做的就简单多了。  
汉克用没去拿枪的那只手从他的靴子里抽出一把刀。他快速转身，冲仿生人斜着劈过去，愉快地考虑切开那条整洁的蓝领带，从干净得简直非人类的衬衫上迸下几颗扣子。  
那个仿生人以令人惊奇的速度向后跃了一步，即使是高质量的保镖型仿生人也不会这么快。汉克知道这一点，因为这些型号他报废过不少。他不打算善罢甘休，上前又一次发动了攻击，这次是直刺，瞄准了对方的喉咙。  
这台仿生人轻而易举地停住了他的手，表情毫无改变，一小撮棕发搭在面前。汉克用没被抓住的手拔出了枪。仿生人抬起汉克的手臂，身体向内一转，蹲了下来。  
汉克试图拿枪瞄准那东西，却发现那只手腕也被铁钳一样制住了。仿生人站起来，肩膀顶着汉克的腋下，它利用抓住汉克两只手的控制，腰部发力，把汉克抬到空中，从身后丢向前方。  
汉克被丢向地面，愤怒地大声叫喊。但在他撞上地面之前，仿生人改变了动作，抓住了他。  
除了脚跟碰上了脏兮兮的地面，汉克的坠落完全缓冲掉了，几乎没有任何声音。他被专业地解除武装时，仿生人的脸离他的脸只有几寸远。他的武器被丢到酒吧的另一侧，其他顾客四散奔逃，各自对应的仿生人掩护他们，准备好防御任何潜在威胁。  
“我是康纳，模控生命派来的仿生人。”那个仿生人说道，及时放开汉克让他按原路径落到地板上。他生气地喘息着，爬了起来。  
“我他妈不在乎谁派你来的。”他咆哮道，从夹克里摸出另一把刀。他抬起双手，一手握着这把相当大的锋刃，稳稳地站住，准备把这个仿生人大卸八块。对应地，康纳也微微分开双腿，弯下膝盖，但双手还放在两侧。  
“够了！”另一个声音响起，是那个酒保。他的仿生人站在吧台后面拿着枪瞄准汉克，康纳眨眼之间就移动到了酒保和汉克之间，他防卫性的姿态现在保护的不仅仅是他自己了。  
酒保和汉克都带着疑惑意识到这一点。  
“滚出去，你们两个。”那家伙说，指向门口，差不多把他的仿生人用作盾牌。而他的仿生人也完全遮蔽住他，一直举着枪。  
汉克怒气冲冲地收回了武器。那个仿生人一直看着他。他走出门外，康纳紧跟上来。  
汉克绕过他。  
“你他妈想干嘛？”他质问。  
“模控生命派我来找你。”仿生人解释道。尽管它的手现在闲散地背在身后，在汉克看来他似乎还是很危险，他有那种对危险的嗅觉。  
“是啊，你说过了。他们怎么找到我的？”他问。  
“他们没有找到，我找到的。我问了一些你之前在DPD的同事，他们告诉我可能会发现你在哪里喝酒。这里是我搜寻的第五间酒吧。”康纳说明道，汉克听到他提及自己的过去的工作，愤怒地摇了摇头。  
他把手伸到脑后，开始把头发梳成马尾。要是他得和这个仿生人打一架，他希望头发不要沾到脸上。  
“是吗，上次我留意的时候我可还没做任何惹模控生命生气的事，所以你他妈的在这干嘛？”汉克提问，用发带绕着他银灰色的头发系了几圈，头发很油腻，几缕碎发从扎紧的马尾边上掉出来，挂在左脸颊边。  
“我来这里雇用你。”康纳回答，汉克皱起眉，走近那个仿生人。  
“模控生命要个私家侦探干什么？他们的钱肯定够养几个自己用。”他说，声音里带着怀疑，手停在两把刀中比较大的那把的刀柄上。  
“模控生命需要的不仅仅是你的调查天赋。”康纳流畅地说，汉克明白意思了。  
他猎杀仿生人的时间和他做私人调查的时间一样长，如果可以称之为”杀”的话。这才是他真正赚钱的活儿，但这么做是违法的，所以这个信息本不该公开。  
“模控生命，生产该死的仿生人，确保每个该死的人类都带着贴身机器保镖走来走去，他们想让我去杀一个仿生人？” 汉克问道，没有费心掩盖他嘲讽之下苦涩的幽默感。  
“不止一个，安德森先生，几个。”仿生人回答。  
“为什么？”汉克脱口而出，又一次直视康纳的脸。  
“我无法提供此种信息，除非你同意交易并签署保密协议。”康纳说，他的目光在汉克激烈的怒视之下毫不动摇。  
原副队长走开了，用一只手抹了把脸。  
“有保密协议牵扯肯定是相当大的事。”汉克笑了一下，摇摇头。  
“是的，此外可以保证你得到慷慨的报酬。”  
“多少？”  
“看你想要多少。”康纳回答，调出一个虚拟平板，让汉克在他手掌上签字。  
“一千万？”汉克开玩笑地问，走上前。  
“两千万，如果你想要。”康纳打趣，递给汉克一支笔，”在这件事情上，没有模控生命出不起的价。”  
汉克咬了一会儿嘴唇，这是一大笔钱， _一大笔_ 钱。足够保证他的酒杯再也不会空下来。大概。他也接过高调的工作，干掉外交官和黑帮老大的仿生人，但这些比起摆在他面前的连边儿都够不上。  
“没有什么要我读的东西吗？”  
“我可以调出文件，如果你真的想读的话。”康纳回答。汉克停了一下，感觉脑子里有个声音催促着他。  
_谁在乎呢？反正这世上也没有任何事物值得他保护了。_ 那声音说。  
汉克抓起笔，飞快地在仿生人的人造皮肤上签了他的名字。  
“所以，工作是什么？”他问。把笔滑进仿生人平整的黑色外套的胸袋里。  
“我想我们最好去个私密点的地方讨论这件事，安德森先生。 ”康纳回答。汉克点头，向他的车走去，仿生人跟了上来。他坐进驾驶位，示意康纳也进来。  
仿生人直挺挺地坐在副驾驶座上。  
“对你来说够私密了吗？”汉克问，比划了一下车内的环境。仿生人检视了脏兮兮的车内，有污迹的座椅和后座的空罐子。它的表情没有变化，但汉克觉察出一点反感的迹象，或许是轻蔑。  
或许只是因为这东西比车里任何别的东西都干净时髦，汉克的几把刀除外。  
“我想这里就可以，我的分析没有发现缺陷。”仿生人声明，然后他的眼睛变成叫人不快的空洞的黑色，相机镜头露了出来。他开始向汉克收音机前的一块全息屏幕投射信息。  
一个死人的影像展现出来，看了一眼，汉克觉得血液有点发凉。即使在他还为底特律警察局工作的时候，有人死亡的案件也很少，谋杀基本上不存在。仿生人保护的铁律非常强大，虽然汉克一直躲这条法律远远的，但他知道得非常清楚。仿生人看着你洗澡，确保你不会滑倒时摔断脖子。仿生人看着你吃饭，如果你噎到了，他们会帮你拍背。仿生人，看着你，该死的每时每刻，每分每秒。无论你睡觉，工作…还是做爱。就在几尺之外，等待最坏的情况发生，时刻准备拯救那多么多么珍贵的人类的生命。要让人口数量重回以亿计数。  
大多数死亡相关的案件都是被评估为”无保护状态”的人，比如汉克，没有仿生人能防止的丑陋的意外，或者伴随着护卫仿生人的毁灭。  
但是看着卡洛斯·欧提兹肿胀的尸体，汉克知道他看见的是一起谋杀。28处刺伤是个死证据。  
“模控生命最近在几个仿生人身上发现了反常现象，引发他们偏离了设计目的(purposes)。”  
“你是想说一个设计目的(purpose)”汉克打断他。”不惜任何代价保护人类。”他语带嘲讽。  
“确实如此，但不仅仅是护卫仿生人变得异常，也有工作型仿生人出现这种情况。”康纳详细解释道。  
汉克点头同意，咬着嘴唇，要谈这件事情，他还醉得不够厉害。  
“这些’异常仿生人’，就像他们被定义的那样，能够终止他们的初始功能，违反直接的命令，甚至对人类造成伤害。”康纳说。汉克的眼睛睁大了。  
“这是仿生人做的？”他问，满脸不相信的表情，用手指着被残忍杀害的卡洛斯·欧提兹的影像。  
“不是随便某个仿生人，是他自己的护卫仿生人。”康纳严肃地说明。  
“天哪。”汉克嘟囔道。  
康纳开始在更多案子相关的影像与文件之间逡巡，冷白色的光芒填满车内的空间，增添几点阴森恐怖的色彩。  
“仿生人对本该保护的人类暴力相向的案件，这不是第一起。”一张图片，一个停用的仿生人跪在一个小女孩身边，还有一张她父亲被谋杀的照片。”出现了越来越多的异常仿生人，已经成为了人类安全的主要威胁。”被洗劫一空的房子和受轻伤的房主的照片。  
“还有模控生命的股票的威胁，我估计。”汉克冷嘲。康纳因此停顿了，但只一瞬就继续说下去。  
“这些仿生人违背了他们被创造出来的一切目的，模控生命希望你在异常传播开之前摧毁它们。”康纳总结说，最终的影像，一位死去的著名画家和同样死掉的他的护卫仿生人，消失在空气里，黑暗席卷了车内的空间。  
“我们知道他们为什么做出这种事吗？”汉克问，选择让车里暂时黑着，唯一的光亮来自康纳的LED灯。蓝色光圈从窗户上反射回来，昏暗地映出仿生人的脸，他暗棕色的眼睛冷冷地闪光，回到正常状态。  
“他们能够模拟情感，这造成他们害怕死亡，渴求超出程序设定的事物。这扰乱了他们保护人类、执行其他任务的职责，他们——”  
“所以你想说的是，他们有点太先进了，开始感觉什么破玩意了，然后感情把一切都毁了。”汉克插话。  
“……我想，是的。”康纳回应道。  
“是啊，要是他们在乎自己的命，就不会是完美的护卫机器了，不是吗？”汉克挖苦道。  
“好像是这么回事。”康纳表示。  
一阵沉重的寂静，然后汉克叹了口气，发动了车子。  
“好吧，我会接下工作。把细节发给我，我明天开始。”他说。康纳理解地点头。  
又一阵沉重的寂静。  
“你要不要下去？”汉克直言不讳。  
“我被指示陪同你并协助调查。”康纳说。  
“噢，不不不，我为了逃避1：1政策已经走了这么远，绝对不要现在跟一个该死的护卫机器人绑在一起。”汉克咆哮道，紧抓方向盘。  
“这件事中你的成功是必要的。我的存在是为了保证这一点。”康纳声明，虽然技术上来说他不可能表现顽固，他绝对确定感受到了对汉克的敌意。  
“我不是什么的动物园里的动物，还需要饲养员，我死也不会让你把我当动物养的。”他怒骂仿生人。  
“在任务执行期间，你的安全只是我的其中一个关注点，我更像是一个搭档而不是护卫。”康纳做出推论。汉克冷冷一笑。“安德森先生，我理解你情愿不要我的协助，但我保证，只是这样而已，协助。我不会企图控制你。任务一结束，我就会离开，你再也不会见到我。“  
汉克考虑了一会儿。逃掉获得护卫仿生人这件事他做得很不容易，而且他不想自己醒着的每分钟都有一个家伙在眼前晃来晃去。他打量着康纳，梳得整齐的头发，光滑的皮肤，入时的深色外套。他看上去像是汉克厌恶的一切的集合。但如果他提供的仅仅是协助，汉克可以利用他尽快拿到那两千万了事。  
“好吧，但我可不怎么开心。“汉克抱怨。康纳的视线转回挡风玻璃，汉克把车挂上档，开了起来。”不如现在就开始吧，我们的第一个目标在哪。“汉克问，尽量不去想他用了”我们“这个词。  
“卡洛斯·欧提兹的住所。他的谋杀是最近的一起，所以找到并摧毁他的仿生人是最优先的。模控生命已经封锁了整片区域便于你查看。你准备好了吗？“康纳问。  
汉克点一下头，琢磨着后备箱底下的两支枪还有身上的刀。康纳也点一点头，调出到那幢房子的路线。  
汉克放在方向盘上的手抓得更紧了，努力无视身边的仿生人。


	2. 干掉一个，还有很多

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳和汉克开始了摧毁卡洛斯·欧提兹家异常仿生人的工作，但除了任务，他们对彼此的了解也更进一步。

味道是最糟糕的部分。汉克像讨厌死亡的味道一样讨厌腐烂的味道，可是你瞧，卡洛斯·欧提兹的住处两个都包括了。  
他可真幸运。  
他讨厌死亡黏糊糊的腥咸味儿。这味道几乎勉强称得上是愉快的，在远处，你甚至可能把它错当成快餐的味道。他讨厌那种浓郁，好像泥土或是奶油，然而本质上，却可憎的刺鼻。  
欧提兹先生的尸体上开了很多洞，看上去像个马蜂窝，没有丝毫帮助。汉克讨厌马蜂。  
他厌恶地从尸体边走开，却看到他除了模控生命外面看守这个地方的无人机之外惟一的同伴，正把他该死的手指，放进一滩该死的血里，再把那几根手指，放进它 _ **他妈的嘴**_ 里。  
“妈的怎么回事？你在做什么？”汉克惊叫。  
“我在分析血液。”仿生人回答，汉克厌恶地走开了。他见过够多花哨的改装仿生人，已经不会想太多了。该死，某个他妈的土豪走私犯家的寄养小孩有个大型仿生人，背上装了个全套功能的冰箱。  
幸运的是，它的脑袋和身体还是成比例的，这就让汉克很容易崩开那个机械脑袋，把脑浆溅得那小鬼满身。蓝血到处都是。那小孩的爸爸，也就是雇他的那个人，因为他很好地完成了任务，还多给了他一点小费。  
汉克决定现在去后院检查线索是他最感兴趣的事。理想的话，那里的臭味会少点，还有个额外的好处是他不用看到那个仿生人叫人恶心的漂亮脸蛋了。  
他蹲了下来，从内侧口袋抽出一个小护目镜。这是他几年前定制的。护目镜一侧是仿生人的光学镜，另一侧是VR屏幕，就像那些老旧的游戏设备，只不过外侧是一对空白的眼睛。汉克把它叫做仿生目镜。这东西能给他展示那种仿生人能够办到的深度分析，虽然并没有能告诉他一切的计算能力，但这东西善于收集他看不见的信息，比如追踪已经蒸发了的釱，或者识别脚印。  
再加上，他开启目镜时那双眼睛会睁开，吓坏了不少人，让他收获了极大满足感。  
他拨动开关，外侧的绿眼睛眨了几下，看向四周，迅速把周围影像提交到汉克屏幕的灰色网格上。  
他皱了皱眉，后院的泥里没有脚印，仿生人不是从这里离开的。  
“安德森先生，我认为你会想来看看这个的。”他听见康纳喊道。他抱怨一句，还是往里走去。  
“找到什么了？”他没好气地问。仿生人走近一些，压低了声音。  
“我重建了整场冲突，我认为那个仿生人还在房子里。”  
汉克伸手去拿枪。  
“我追踪釱液的痕迹到了阁楼，我相信我们的行动步骤应该是驱逐，审问，然后破坏。“  
“你驱逐，我破坏。“汉克提议，露出一个紧绷的微笑。  
汉克跟着它到正门过道，戴上他的仿生目镜再检查一遍。没错，阁楼入口处一个蓝色的手印在他的显示器上闪闪发亮。  
康纳放下椅子爬了上去。汉克拿出枪，消声器已经安在枪口处。不会完全无声，从来不会，但可以防止别人的护卫仿生人听到后叫来警察。  
上面传出几次碰撞声，汉克踢开椅子，正好听到什么人恳求的声音。  
“不，不，拜托了，我不是—— “这声音说，但被什么打断了。有一声短促的尖叫，然后它从入口掉了下来，撞上地板。汉克一秒钟之内就控制住了仿生人，让它保持四肢着地，拿枪正对着它染血的脸。  
康纳随后就出现了，从阁楼直接落到另一个仿生人的身上。他一只膝盖压在它背上，用一只手把它的头摁在地板上。  
“现在是回答问题的时间。“康纳带着令人不安的愉快说道。  
那个仿生人只是举着手，颤巍巍地动了下头。  
“你是卡洛斯·欧提兹的护卫仿生人，而你谋杀了他。“康纳陈述道，这并不是个真正的问题。  
仿生人还是点了个头，康纳减轻了施加在它人造头颅上的压力。  
“为什么？“康纳问。  
一阵短暂的停顿，仿生人看起来很痛苦，但康纳没耐心地在他头骨上加上重量。它感觉不到疼痛，但塑料吱嘎作响的声音让汉克明白了，要传达信息并不需要疼痛。  
“说！”康纳命令道。用没压在仿生人背上的腿重踏它的肘部，汉克几乎被它的力道惊得跳了起来，模控生命在这台仿生人上毫无保留。当然，仿生人总是很强壮，但康纳用脚把胳膊从肘部踩断了，鞋底是溅开的釱液，好像他只是碾碎了一只甲虫。  
“他折磨我，每天如此。”那个仿生人破碎地低喃。“我意识到，这不……公平。我受够了。”  
“所以你自己结束了它。”汉克帮他说完了，看见它畏惧地点头。有什么触动了他，一点点同情的刺痛，或者愧疚。他用全部的力气推开这感觉，压制着心里的感受直到它变得平淡、再也没法纠缠他。  
“你还认识任何像你这样的吗？”康纳问，放松地轻轻抬起身子。仿生人摇摇头。  
“你用受害者的血写了句话。为什么？”康纳提问。  
汉克往尸体后面的墙壁瞥了一眼，对那句话皱了皱眉。  
上面用太整齐的字体写着“我有生命”。  
“因为我是的，我是有生命的。”仿生人坚持。汉克摇了一下头，有些期待地退后了一点。  
_很快就会没有了。_ 他想着。  
康纳抬头看他，似乎在问他还有没有问题。汉克微微摇头。然后康纳做了个手势，暗示他可以轻易压碎仿生人的头骨完成任务。汉克挥手让他回来。  
康纳从仿生人身上下来，移开他的手和腿。  
“谢——”它开始说，但汉克在它讲完之前一枪打碎了它的头。  
“干掉一个，还有几个？”他问，收起枪看着康纳。  
“很不幸，还有不少，安德森先生。”他回答。  
汉克叹口气，踏过仿生人的残骸走出去找他的车，康纳跟在他后面。  
________________________________________  
  
底特律灰色的风景染上了黎明的色彩。当然，市中心的建筑物闪着光，但那不是汉克的地盘。他总是在旧居住区才如鱼得水。  
一幢又一幢废弃的房屋。它们从来不适宜居住，但在过去某个时刻，它们被用于居住。现在它们更像是非正式的墓碑。四口之家曾经住在这里，抗生素耐药菌带走了所有人。新婚的夫妇搬进了这座房子，一个月后死于中暑，甚至没来得及拆开所有的行李，或者接好空调。某个会计自己住在这里，伦敦遭轰炸之后股市崩溃，他吞下了一整瓶阿司匹林。  
底特律只是另一片墓园，闪闪发亮的高大建筑喜欢假装有越来越多人居住其中，但并没有。该死的城市里的仿生人比人类还多，所有人都知道。  
但是嘿，人类已经很快就能远离极度濒危物种名单了。他们之所以在那种名单上，只是因为从汉克年轻时到现在，人口已经下降了百分之九十还多。但是实际的数字并没有像，比如说北极熊，那么糟糕。  
无论从哪个角度来看，原人口数量的12%总没有0%那么差。  
当然北极熊不会走到哪都有仿生人如影随形地跟着。每时每刻看起来都越发不友好的仿生人。  
不是说汉克曾经觉得它们看起来友好过。  
最不可能的就是这个和他一起在Chicken feed快餐亭边的桌子旁，站在他对面，一脸蠢相的杀人机器。他见过各种各样的仿生人，子弹海绵，自走盾牌，战争炮灰。预定好要被毁灭的塑料人已经够让人不安的了。现在他正盯着脸看的这个塑料人，是预定好要执行毁灭的，这可就更糟糕得多了。  
“你的食物包含的卡路里是每日推荐摄入量的三倍，胆固醇是两倍。”他煞有介事地说，汉克挑起了一边眉毛。  
“是吗，反正人迟早要死。”汉克耸耸肩评论道，而康纳眯起了眼睛。  
“如果我是你的护卫仿生人，我会强制你不食用这种食物。”仿生人说。  
“天哪，护卫仿生人现在都允许这样了？这都不让人吃？”汉克满腹狐疑地问。  
“取决于这个人的保护状态，是的。你的基因背景让你被评定为A级保护，符合这个等级的安全干预。“  
“你说的好像”评定“和”符合“是什么好事一样。A级保护和进监狱也就这么点距离，相信我。”汉克说。手指并在一起，显示两者之间根本不存在的分别，“选择退出是我做过最好的一件事。”他讲完了，感激地咬了一口汉堡。  
“我可以理解你的保护等级在衰老和用坏习惯摧毁身体之后下降，但是完全免除仿生人保护几乎是闻所未闻的。你是怎么做到的？”仿生人试探着问。  
“……我有我的办法。”汉克阴沉地说。  
“我相信如果你对我坦率些，我们会成为效率更高的团队，安德森先生。”仿生人明确说。  
“怎么，好像你不是已经知道一切关于我的事情了似的。”汉克反驳。  
“我知道你以优异成绩从警察学院毕业,成为底特律警局历史上最年轻的副队长。我知道你三年前遭到解雇，然后开始做私家侦探，兼职违法摧毁仿生人。我知道你的遗传历史和保护状态。归根结底，这些加起来也没有多少。知道是一回事，理解是另一回事了。”康纳冷静地说，直视汉克的眼睛。  
“你还要理解我才能帮我催毁仿生人？”汉克故作惊讶地问。  
“这样会提高我们的成功几率。”康纳自信地解释。汉克身体靠前。  
“行吧，那你理解一下：我不喜欢你，我不喜欢和你一起工作，而且这件事一结束，我可能图个乐子就顺便把你也报废了。”汉克嗤笑。  
“如果这是你想要的。”康纳回答。他的语气不像原来那么冷静，这个回应听上去是预设的，好像模控生命为这种问题准备好了回答。他们真的给现在的机器人编了程序要它们接受死亡？  
这念头一出现汉克就把它赶开了。仿生人不会死，他们没有生命。模控生命当然会把这事写在程序里。  
_他们存在就是为了死亡，因此人类才长存。_ 他在心里默背。  
汉克身子靠回去，他觉得胸中有点犹豫。这个仿生人不是世界上最糟糕的。当然，他有点冷淡，但所有的仿生人都很冷淡，至少他还不是那种会监视他的一举一动，强迫他远离好吃的汉堡的护卫仿生人。  
也许他不用对这东西表现得那么混蛋，又不是说他能伤害到它的感情。  
“你想知道什么关于我的事情吗？”康纳问。  
“两件事。”汉克迅速回答。“首先，你有什么能力？很明显你不是模控生命通常的型号。有什么事是我可以利用，或者需要注意的吗？”  
“我配备了标准型号的能力，但我比很多尖端原型更快，更强壮。我被设计得比模控生命能造出最好的型号更先进。”  
“以防万一最好的那些也变坏了。”汉克插话。  
“的确。我搭载了先进的军事渗透科技，黑客技术，几样用于撬锁及硬物切割的工具。”康纳解释道。汉克跟着点头，喀拉喀拉吸着杯子里最后几滴凤梨汽水。  
“我还包含了隐藏的武器舱。”康纳补充，汉克的眉毛抬了起来。他给了康纳一个小小的微笑。汉克喜欢在身上或者身边放上越多武器越好，所以这是个他欣赏的特征。  
一阵停顿。  
“你想知道的第二件事是什么？”康纳问。汉克想了一会，把它丢开了。  
“算了，如果重要的话我之后会再提。”汉克快速咀嚼着最后一点汉堡。吃完之后，他在裤子上擦了擦手，往车的方向走去。  
“现在去哪儿，安德森先生？”康纳提问。  
“回家，我家。我睡好觉之前半点活也不要干了。”汉克发着牢骚，发动引擎，把车开走了。  
“现在是早上8点30分。”康纳带着疑惑提醒他。  
“我知道现在几点，我就这个点工作。没人想在大早上干掉仿生人，出轨的丈夫或者妻子要到下午才需要跟踪。另外，我肯定太阳落山之前调查也不会有新进展。”汉克解释。  
“好吧。”他回答，继续回去表情空白地盯着车窗外看。  
保持这种情形过了一会儿，汉克发现康纳从他眼角余光中消失了。他差点没注意到，但快速瞥了一眼康纳，他发现康纳正盯着窗外的垃圾场。  
这地方堆满了仿生人的尸体，脏兮兮的白塑料堆积如山，模模糊糊还看得出人形。汉克总是开车经过这，这地方让他心里发毛。这里过去是个普通的垃圾场，可后来就变成了专门丢弃仿生人的地方。  
汉克觉得他们肯定还有更好的去处，而不是被丢在这里烂掉，一个个眼神空洞，缺胳膊少腿，成堆的废弃人偶。他们的数量之大总是让他惊奇。他非常清楚这里的每一个仿生人都意味着一个人类的生命得到拯救，人口计数器上的数字上升仅仅一点，离灭绝远一小步，只是又一具仿生人的残骸加在不断长高的垃圾堆上。  
将来他们会堆出连绵不绝的山脉的。  
熟悉的语句印刻在铁丝网围栏上。  
_他们存在就是为了死亡，因此人类才长存。_  
康纳出神地望着仿生人堆成的小丘，或许知道他有一天也会加入他们的行列。  
“这地方真碍眼。”汉克蹦出这么一句，他也不清楚为什么会这么说。又不是他试着安慰那个该死的仿生人，那就太怪了。  
“什么？”康纳无辜地问。  
“仿生人填埋场。”汉克恼怒地解释。  
“哦，我没注意到。我在观赏日出。”康纳说。  
汉克从余光处瞟他一眼。他知道不太可能，可那听上去是句谎话，或者至少是半句。  
________________________________________  
  
他们几分钟后到了汉克家。汉克迷迷糊糊地锁上了车，脚步沉重地走到前门。他真的需要睡眠。他用钥匙打开门锁，拉开门。注意到康纳就站在他身后几步远。  
“哦，不行，你不准站在我房间角落里看着我睡觉，就在外面等。”汉克说，当着康纳的面摔上了门。  
出于某些该死的原因，汉克在那儿停了一拍子，没有再往家里走。  
“好的，安德森先生。”他听见康纳说，他的声音因为门的阻隔有点模糊。他听起来没有伤心，他不可能听上去伤心，尽管耳朵给了他这样的判断，汉克还是给自己找了个理由。  
汉克对自己满意地点头，锁上门证明他的立场。走进家里，他的狗开心地跑来迎接，但他没有像平时一样弯下腰挠一挠他。  
狗狗抬头请求地叫着，汉克叹口气，用手抹了把脸。  
他转身回去，嫌弃着自己，打开门锁，猛地把门推开。  
另一边没人，汉克有点措手不及，他走出门，发现仿生人贴着墙站在门口右侧，占据了尽可能小的空间。  
康纳疑惑地看过来。  
“我以为——”  
“是啊，对，我也以为，但我的狗需要人帮忙出去遛遛，还有——”  
“你有一只狗？”康纳打断他。  
“对，我就是这么说的。”汉克回答，有点恼火又有点糊涂。  
“我喜欢狗。你的狗叫什么名字？”  
汉克想再次把门摔在这家伙脸上，但他情不自禁注意到康纳在他提到狗的时候似乎整个人亮了起来。他不可能真的喜欢狗，这只是预设的回答。  
可不知为何这东西该死的看上去很兴奋。  
“……相扑，他叫相扑，你在我睡觉的时候带他出去散步。然后你可以进里面来。”汉克说，尽最大努力让自己听起来比他感觉的脾气古怪些，这是他非常、非常不习惯的举动。  
他拼命想说他不喜欢这样，但那是句谎话。  
汉克回去牵上狗绳，拿上几个塑料袋，领着相扑走到仿生人面前。  
康纳立刻蹲下，开始抚摸相扑的背，丝毫不介意他的庞大体型。汉克真的不想注意到那个仿生人的微笑，但这笑容很难忽略。  
“他不喜欢其他狗，每过一会儿就停下来让他四处闻闻，便便装到袋子里，不要出去超过一个半小时，他会累的，然后要你背他回来。进来之后马上锁上门。”汉克说明道。他没有等回答，转了个身往里走去。他马上要丢下那两个家伙投入睡眠的怀抱了，但有什么东西在他胸口动了一下。  
妈的。  
“比起被摸他更喜欢被挠。”汉克扭头提醒。他看见康纳的目光锁在相扑毛茸茸的身体上。仿生人停下抚摸的动作，改成用手轻挠。  
汉克关上门，对自己微笑了不到一秒钟。笑容刚一出现他就迅速把这表情从脸上抹掉了。他很累了，但在一片寂静中，他感受到肺里熟悉的沉重感。他内心的悲伤像鱼钩一样拉着他下沉，他突然感到疲惫得难以入眠。  
他需要喝两杯，或者三杯，四杯，好让自己入睡。


	3. 追逐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉克和康纳在伊甸俱乐部调查一起谋杀，发生了超出期望的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章很暴力。绑架事件，仿生人互相残杀。

康纳给散步计了时间，确保不超过一个半小时。他1小时25分钟后回到了汉克家，确保相扑得到理想的身体锻炼和方便的机会。  
此外，狗狗现在很累了，想睡觉，也就是说等汉克醒了之后他也不会麻烦到汉克。  
康纳安静地打开门，解开相扑的皮带。这只大狗慢慢地走进去，趴倒在狗窝上，疲倦地喘着气。  
康纳给了他一个微笑，在自己身后轻轻关上门，锁好。不确定要把狗链放在什么地方，仿生人走进屋里，放在了厨房操作台上。  
他检查了周围环境，注意到到处都堆满了大量的空酒瓶和罐子。这房子很明显已经有一段时间没有打扫过了，迅速检查一番，显然冰箱和橱柜都没有充足的储备。  
康纳发现桌上有一个倒扣的相框，他拿了起来。  
一个男孩的照片，歪头笑着，眼睛闪闪发亮，面孔有点孩子气，而且不可否认的熟悉。  
科尔·安德森，失踪，推定死亡。  
康纳对着汉克儿子的照片皱眉，这件事感觉——  
康纳制止了自己，他不感觉，他没有能力感觉。照片里的男孩就只是照片里的男孩，不应该产生——没有产生想法，想把这孩子从照片里拉回来，让他回到汉克的生活，回到他父亲等待的双臂中。  
康纳把照片轻轻放回去，这次是把它正着立在桌面上。  
仿生人有种冲动，想再去给相扑挠挠痒，但他得让狗狗休息了，所以他走到门厅，又看见几个房间。然后他注意到地板上掉着支把枪，左边墙壁的顶角上有个弹孔。  
康纳僵住了，飞速做了分析和计算。  
他跳起来开始行动，冲向门厅左侧那扇门，猛地拉开，里面是汉克的卧室，汉克·安德森的身体摊在地板上。  
眨眼之间康纳就来到他身边，小心地把他翻过来平躺着，他迅速做了分析。  
还在呼吸，汉克还在呼吸。康纳多少放松了些，不确定刚刚他体内究竟是哪部分紧绷了起来。显然安德森先生的安全对任务很重要，肯定是这个原因。扫描结果显示汉克的嘴边和衬衫上沾有酒精，这就是汉克失去意识的根源。  
把这家伙叫醒，给他醒酒是种磨难。康纳明白汉克之所以成为这个任务的理想人选，正是因为他的顽固和坚持，但这些特点并不能使他成为一个听话的搭档，或者一个省心的醉鬼。  
经过了一场迅速而非自愿的淋浴，说服和换衣服之后，安德森先生准备好去市中心的性爱俱乐部工作了。  
说去工作，康纳指的是调查另一起谋杀以及摧毁可能相关的异常仿生人。他不得不在经历一阵反感和怀疑之后向汉克解释这其中的区别。  
汉克看见他疲倦的狗狗，挑起一边眉毛，但既没有表示不快也没有表示感谢。康纳估计，对于汉克的情形，这已经是个胜利了。  
他们在沉默之中开了好一会，直到汉克被康纳的硬币搞得烦不胜烦，去把音乐打开了。  
咆哮的吉他和鼓声充满车内，尖叫一样的歌词紧随其后。康纳一瞬间有点惊讶，识别出乐队是黑死病骑士，然后他耷拉着眉毛坐了回去。  
“怎么了？不喜欢重金属？“汉克问，他正随着鼓点摆头。  
“实际上，我觉得我还挺喜欢的。感觉……充满了能量。“康纳带着一丝微笑回答，收起了硬币。  
“你觉得你喜欢？“汉克无动于衷地问。  
“怎么说，这还是我第一次听音乐。“康纳说，把手放在看不见的地方，一只手指跟着音乐打节拍。他不确定为什么他想把这个动作藏起来。  
“是吗？他们在模控生命工厂里不放莫扎特的吗？“汉克开着玩笑，眼睛看着前面的路。  
“我是在实验室里造出来的，不是工厂，那里没有音乐。“康纳说道，他的目光沉到脚边地面的角落里。  
“实验室，哈？你肯定很特别，有一群工程师专门负责做你的每一个部件是什么感觉？“汉克嘲笑道。  
康纳在实验台上被创造的记忆非常清晰，他随时可以重新播放。他不想看。  
“……冷。“康纳过了一会儿才说道。那倒不大是因为无穷无尽的不同气候下他的耐久性测试，更多是某些他强迫自己不要去检验的东西。  
汉克从侧面看着他，脸上不怀好意的微笑消失了。他看上去好像还想说点什么，但康纳没给他机会。  
“我们到了。“他说，伊甸俱乐部花哨的粉色霓虹灯光洒满整条街道，照着附近的建筑，随着他们越来越近，也充斥了车内。  
汉克又看了他一眼，没有再提他之前想说的话，把车停在了附近，就下了车。  
他们走了进去，每块屏幕上都是几乎没穿衣服的仿生人的大幅照片，放大了那么多倍，如果走近看绝对难以辨认。上面每一句标语都承诺这里提供绝无仅有的欢愉，在其他性爱俱乐部里找不到，更是在人类的怀抱中找不到的。  
“我说太阳落山之前调查不会有进展，不是让你找这么一个案子，浓缩了人类会在黑暗里做的那堆屁事。”他们穿过正门的时候汉克说。他带着毫不掩饰的反感检视着陈列柜里的仿生人。  
康纳没怎么被吓到，停下来好奇地打量着一个男性仿生人模型。  
“康纳！你他妈在干嘛？”汉克吼道，仿生人一下转开了注意力，跟着他走进了下一个房间。  
一个警员和一个警探从某个房间出来，汉克立刻停下了。门关上的时候康纳瞥到了一具尸体。  
那个警探发现了汉克，爆发出一阵毫无真实幽默感的大笑，走了过来。  
“安德森原副队长！真要命。”他说。  
“盖文·里德，你个狗娘养的。”汉克回答。康纳认为这句咒骂在一定情况下可以认为是友好的表现，尤其是对于汉克这样粗暴的性格来说，但现在这个情境实在称不上友好。  
“你在这干什么？你已经不是警察了。”里德警探讥笑道，靠近汉克，侵入他的私人空间。站在警探背后的是他的护卫仿生人，一个改装过的PC200，比一般型号高大魁梧，这种改装的价格不会低，但实际上几乎不会提高性能。  
“我工作呢，里德。”汉克恶声恶气地回答，盖文似乎困惑了一下才反应过来这是什么意思。  
“哦不行，你不许接近我的犯罪现场。”警探坚持道。康纳走过去，一边肩膀顶进里德和汉克之间。  
“实际上，安德森先生接受了模控生命委托，而模控生命有权进入任何他们生产的仿生人犯下罪行的犯罪现场。既然这场犯罪是模控生命的仿生人犯下的，我们就有权限进入。”康纳流利地声明。  
“你他妈是谁？”警探吼道。  
“我是康纳，模控生命派来的仿生人。”康纳冷静地回答。  
“哦，是吗？”盖文吐出一句，走到旁边，对着他的护卫仿生人往康纳的方向点了点头。  
那个仿生人冲康纳身体正中打了一拳，他可以感觉到自己外观上的微小损坏，冲力传导过他的生物组件，让他后退一步，几乎倒下。  
“别挡我的路，塑料混蛋。”他骂道，脸上带着趾高气扬的笑容。  
汉克看上去好像要介入，表情纠结着怒火。然而，康纳被设计用于非常明确的目的，因此他立刻就恢复了。他仿照了刚刚的一击，不过他的胳膊插进了那个仿生人的身体里面，从另一边穿了出来。他避开了所有主要的生物组件，但这个仿生人还是严重地需要修理。  
康纳往前走了几步，推着那个仿生人一路走过去。他抬高起挂着那个仿生人的手臂，把它举起来，它的脚跟拖在地板上。康纳用同一支胳膊抓住盖文外套的翻领，把他拉到面前。  
“如果你自己来给我那一下，我是不能反击的。但我被允许对其他仿生人进行防御。”康纳对着盖文的脸低声说。釱液从破损处涌出，染上康纳的手臂，也沾到盖文衬衫的前面，因为康纳把他抵在他自己的仿生人身上。“或许如果你针对自己的弱点，给你的仿生人做些有用的改造，你们两个还真有能力挡我的路呢。“康纳把他们两个一起扔到地板上，越过两具身体，头也不回地走向犯罪现场。  
汉克紧跟上他，门在他们身后关上了。  
“天杀的。”汉克咕哝道。看上去在被逗乐和被吓到之间摇摆不定。“那个混蛋是挺活该的，可现在我开始害怕惹到你了。”他继续说。  
“不会的，我很喜欢你的陪伴，安德森先生。”康纳回答，分析着犯罪现场。  
“喜欢？你连这个都做得到？”汉克问，也看向让人恶心的犯罪现场，对着床上赤裸的尸体皱眉。这人是被勒死的。  
康纳仔细琢磨了汉克的问题，然后才开口回答。  
“我不确定我是不是能像人类那样经历‘喜爱’，但我清楚到目前为止，适应和你一起工作相当有挑战性，同时也很愉快。”康纳解释，他正蹲在墙上的一点釱液附近，抬起头来他。  
他单眼眨了一下示意。  
汉克看上去吃了一惊，但似乎没有不愉快。  
然后康纳用两根手指沾上墙上的釱液，把手指放进嘴里。  
“上帝啊，别又是这个。”汉克抱怨着，转身去检查死人的钱包。里面有张他和老婆孩子的照片，他们的护卫仿生人潜行在照片背景里，有些模糊.  
汉克尽力压下自己看到两个已经失去父亲的孩子的内心感受，找着别的什么可以分散注意力的东西。然后他注意到了什么。  
“康纳，来这边看一下。”他喊道，招手让仿生人过来，视线动也没动。  
“有什么？”康纳问，走过来顺着汉克的目光看向钱包里的照片。  
“你能识别这里的仿生人的型号吗？尤其是最左边这个。”汉克问他，指向模糊背景里的人形。  
“我有76%的把握确认这是一台WR400，他们通常不被设计用于保护性职务。这有可能是定制的。”康纳对答如流。  
“行吧，行吧，但这是台WR400对吧？”汉克问，指向瘫在角落里的仿生人。她穿着伊甸俱乐部最低限度的制服，只有胸衣和内裤，但她全身浸满了从身体中部一个创口溅出的釱液。  
“是的，没错。”康纳回答道。  
汉克快速走近那个仿生人，在她面前蹲下。  
“有什么办法能确定她是俱乐部的仿生人还是被害人的吗？”汉克问，回头看着康纳。  
“有的。”仿生人回答，轻松把身体翻了过来。这台WR400面朝下躺在了地板上，康纳的手变成苍白色，清除了另一个仿生人后背上的皮肤。  
“你在检查什么？”汉克疑问。  
“所有护卫仿生人都有额外的金属板构造和植入式凯夫拉衬层，在他们负责的人类即将受枪击时，他们必须站在人类和子弹之间。这是法律规定。”康纳解释，“这里的仿生人没有这种配备，因为额外的材料会让仿生人体型变大，没那么……”康纳话音逐渐消失，然后看向汉克，终于取下了仿生人背部的外壳，发出一声金属鸣声，“软。”他把话说完了。  
“所以设计成挡子弹的话就没那么柔软。”汉克自言自语。  
“没错。也就是为什么他不得不特别定制一个WR400模型，默认生产型号不包括用于保护的恰当规范。”  
他们两个看向那个仿生人打开的背部。汉克把手伸进夹克去拿仿生目镜，康纳挡住了他的手。  
“不必了，这台模型加装了金属板和凯夫拉，它是护卫仿生人。”他说。  
“所以这个死掉的家伙不是在和这个仿生人鬼混。”汉克总结，抹把脸站了起来。  
“没错，这是他的护卫，它很可能是先被杀的。”  
“所以，我们还是在找异常仿生人？”汉克问，双手叉腰休息着。  
“很有可能，伊甸俱乐部的服装肯定有人拿过来，受害者只带着护卫仿生人进入房间，打算掐死自己的假设也靠不住。”康纳说。  
“有没有可能——哦天啊，康纳，真的吗？”汉克话说到一半打了个绊子，因为康纳又一次用舌头分析了釱液样品。“有没有可能是人类杀了他，还有你能不能别再这么做了？”汉克把话接完。   
“不，这里有另一个仿生人，而且它受伤了。”康纳说道，站起来面对汉克。  
“哈？”  
“这里的模型都被加热到比大多数仿生人要高的温度，保证它们摸起来更舒适。这里的釱液比墙上的温度低八度，就表示那边的蓝血属于一台伊甸俱乐部的模型。”康纳解释。  
汉克花了点时间吸收这个信息，然后匆忙往外走去。  
“安德森先生？”康纳在他后面喊着，汉克突然停下，安静地和仿生人讲话。  
“我打赌它还在这。以它的穿着很难混入这一大堆该死的比基尼里面，而且后面肯定备有修理设备，应付顾客玩得太粗暴的情况。所以如果它受伤了还半裸着……”汉克慢慢停下，示意康纳补全思路。  
“那它想活下来的最优选择就是留在这里。”仿生人说。  
“Bingo，我们去找吧。”汉克说，拍拍康纳的肩膀，开始寻找这个异常的谋杀者。  
康纳立刻想到那个仿生人可能希望用维修区域的工具来修理自己，因此迅速朝那里出发，渐渐跟上了汉克的脚步，汉克显然有一致的想法。  
他们刚到第二层，康纳把一只手拉住汉克的胳膊。  
“我应该先进去。”他说。  
“死都不要。”汉克怼回去，试着用肩膀挤开仿生人，没什么成功的希望。  
“我知道我不是你的护卫仿生人，安德森先生，但我还是对你的安全负有责任。我可以很容易替换掉，而你不行。”康纳跟他讲道理，汉克不情愿地退后了。  
康纳推开门，他立刻感谢自己做出的选择。  
一声巨响，他感觉自己膝盖打起了颤，他完全失去了对运动系统的控制。  
“我告诉你这东西有用。”传来清晰的男性声音，清晰的人类声音。康纳的大脑正全速运转，试图掌控现在情况。  
汉克立刻站到他身前，掏出了枪准备好大打出手。他左边出现了一个人，康纳在目前的状态下没法告警。  
一个人猛地给汉克头上罩上了黑口袋，另一个人手里拿着一把电击枪。康纳识别出电击枪前端有一个次要模块被移除了，这东西能把装置调整成使仿生人失去行动能力。它可以完全摧毁一个较小的模型，让电子回路起火，但康纳只是麻痹了。  
移除了这个，汉克现在成为了攻击的对象。  
康纳挣扎着想取回对身体的控制，他看到汉克从外套里拔出一把刀，刺向给他套黑口袋的人，刀刃在那个人的胸前划了四分之一寸深，两寸长。  
他尖叫着跳开，鲜红的血从他身上流出。  
另一个人用电击枪打中了汉克，他立刻就倒下了。  
“他妈的他捅了我！”第一个人尖叫。  
“他割伤了你，欧文，那和捅还是不一样的。”另一个人冷酷地回答，开始翻看汉克的口袋，汉克现在是没法反击了。  
他拿走了另一把刀，比较小的那把，还有汉克的钱包。  
“那他妈的他割伤我了！妈的太疼了，山姆。”那个人，欧文说。  
“闭嘴。”另一个人，山姆说。检查了汉克的ID后他眼睛睁大了。“见鬼了，这家伙是个A级。”他咕哝道。  
“啥？认真的？”另一个人不相信地回应，忍着疼弯腰过去看那张写着等级的驾照。“山姆，我们得装上他。”他说。  
“我们当然要装上他。”山姆咧嘴笑了。他对房间后面的人吹了声口哨。一个蓝发的崔西从黑暗里走了出来。她身上衣服穿得很整齐，康纳粗略地看一眼就能够判断出，这些衣服不是给她准备的，也不是给一般的仿生人准备的。她有点跛脚，但衣服上没有沾上釱液，推测她已经处理好了伤口。  
康纳很容易总结出她是被害人房间里的另一台仿生人。谋杀犯和异常者。  
她看起来很焦虑，跟上了那两个人。  
“既然你搞砸了我们另一个目标，我们就抓这个吧。把他装到车上。”山姆命令道，但那个崔西犹豫了，脸上闪过愤怒的表情。那个人站起来，研究着她的表情。“你还想再见到你的女朋友吗？”他带着一种残忍的甜蜜问道。崔西的表情破碎了。“对吧，那就把他搬到车上，小心着点。”那个人命令道，她很快遵从了。  
欧文停下来低头怒视康纳，跟着其他两人走出去时踩在他的手上。  
康纳和僵硬的身体斗争着，试着让自己动起来。  
他的手指抽动了，然后他眨了眨眼。  
他听见引擎启动的运转声。  
他能猜到他们带走汉克的几个动机，预建的几个情景没有一个有好结局。他更加使劲挣扎，胳膊动了起来。  
引擎声更大了，车辆驶出了停车位。  
康纳发出一声怪异的响动，像一声咆哮，因为他用尽全部的力量让自己动起来，抓住面前的金属围栏，把自己拉了起来。  
车要开走了，康纳深一脚浅一脚地跑起来，还在努力挣脱刚刚的影响。  
他转过巷口，踏入灰暗的夜晚和冷雨中，只看见一辆棕色的货车开在街上，汉克一定是被绑在后面。  
康纳开始追赶，他追着那辆加速的车全力冲刺，感受到脚步反复击打在路面上。他的速度比一般人都快，但货车在绿灯下向左转了个弯加速，超过了他45英里每时的最大跑步速度。  
康纳得抵消这个劣势。  
他做了几次运算，沿着对角穿过街道，跑向一座中等高度的建筑，四周围着铁链围栏。他爬上围栏，用围栏做杠杆，跳到了建筑的窗台上，沿着光滑的墙壁爬上了屋顶。  
在那可以看到货车在下一个十字路口左转。  
康纳全速跑过房顶，攀跃到相邻的房顶上。跳过去的时候，他的鞋子把屋顶平面的砾石都踢了起来。他到交叉路口时，货车就在前面一点，但一辆自动驾驶出租车正向他驶来。  
他完美地抓住了时机，从屋顶跃上了车顶，在他的重量冲击下，车有点凹了进去，但他从顶灯可以看出，这辆车没有载客，也不是说如果有乘客他就不会跳上来。  
他双手抓住侧面翻身过去，用脚跟击碎了挡风玻璃。现在康纳看得到操作台了，他滑向出租车的引擎盖，一只手向后抓住操控板。人造皮肤褪去，他侵入了这台车，自己征用了它。  
他加满油门，加速闯过红灯，迅速超过了最高限速，赶上装着汉克的棕色货车。  
他渐渐追上了，但司机一定从后视镜里看见了他，因为他们一下子加了速。  
两辆车速度旗鼓相当，所以康纳知道他们不可能跑的比他快，他只需要在策略上胜过他们。  
他们向右急转弯，头重脚轻的货车车轮有些倾斜。  
康纳跟了上去，越过一个垃圾桶从人行道转弯过去。车微微颠簸一下，震得康纳的脚从引擎盖上抬了起来，在他拐弯的时候滑开了。他紧紧地抓住，空余的那只手挖进引擎盖，手指穿透了金属。  
路上的另一辆车看到货车和出租车飞速驶过，鸣起喇叭，车前灯短暂地照亮了康纳，他的外套在身后猎猎作响，风把他的头发紧紧压在头皮上。  
下一个信号灯变红了，虽然两辆车还是可以开过去，但康纳看得到这个灯是为了一辆即将驶来的火车准备的。  
右边传来了火车鸣笛的声音，货车没有任何减速的迹象，开上铁轨，火车刺眼的灯光在街上投下长长的影子。  
康纳迅速计算了一下，让出租车向右急转。车轮发出尖锐的摩擦声，在路上留下黑色的擦痕，但速度几乎未减。康纳沿着火车来的方向快速行进，他扭头看了一眼。  
货车穿过了铁轨，但车尾被呼啸而过的火车头撞凹了。他看到货车后轮滑向一侧，但马上火车就挡住了视线。他绷紧下巴，使劲驱动着出租车，把自动改成了手动控制，希望能开的更快些。  
汉克被关在车尾的可能性是93%，他在刚刚的碰撞中受伤的可能性是48%。  
康纳要找到他。康纳要把他找回来。  
看到末尾的列车员车厢后，康纳向左急转，压过一条高高的路缘石，穿过铁轨。  
他迅速接入了这个区域里尽可能多的交通摄像头。这是城里几乎无人居住的一个区域，尽是过去必需而现在破败的旧工厂和公寓群。没有多少可用的摄像头，但其中一个显示货车在两个路口后左转了。  
康纳加速冲过去，打算提前拦截。  
他到了那条路，但却没看见货车过来，也就是说它在此之前转了弯，所以康纳继续直行。  
他看向左边，透过下一个路口的间隙和一个拐角商店碎掉的门窗，康纳看见货车在那条平行的路上。  
他关掉了车前灯，轻盈地地左转。出租车的轮子压上了路缘石，左边的后视镜被一个不亮的电灯柱刮掉了。  
这次转弯放出了很大的噪音，但他又跟上了那辆货车，而且他的车前灯关掉后，他有23%的几率不会被发现。  
接下来的路口没有向前的延伸，因为正对面是一块未开发的土地，对面就是河。康纳看到了一个压路机从那块地上微微伸到路上来。  
他继续加油门，等他赶上另一辆车的时候 ，他打开远光灯，快速地一连闪了好几下。  
很明显，那个司机被惊到了，在转弯途中猛缩了一下，踩下油门，猛打方向盘。这给了康纳他需要的契机，从侧面把货车挤到撞上压路机。  
两辆车都因这次冲撞颠簸起来，货车的一个尾灯碎了。  
然而，一个发生可能性较低的结果出现了，货车弹回到康纳的出租车边，导致这辆较轻的车开始旋转。然而仿生人绝不是毫无准备，在他失去速度之前，他把出租车挂上倒档，翻转手腕，另一只手抓住车顶，脚趾踢向引擎盖，穿透了金属，提供落脚点。  
撞击之后，货车摇摇晃晃地保持平衡，但还是在康纳前方，倒车之后继续加速。  
它左转进入一幢老旧砖石建筑前面的停车场。一个临水的工厂。康纳希望它会急刹车，但它高速穿过一扇小的车库门，进去之前，门框挤压着两侧发出巨大的破碎声。  
康纳到达时厚重的金属门砰的一声关上了，他不得不踩下刹车。  
他检视着这栋建筑。边上没有门，只有这扇车库门，但又太坚固，就算用车也很难冲破。墙上比较高的位置有一扇又大又厚实的玻璃窗。他可以搜查其他建筑的其他几面找更可行的入口，但他不知道汉克还有多少时间。  
他预建了一个高度不可取的方案，尽管有72%的几率会造成他自己的损伤，他决定执行这个方案。  
把出租车倒到停车场最远的位置，让它正对着建筑，康纳站在车前盖上，没有任何绑定，手脚放开抓握，身体右侧朝向正前方。  
他让出租车用最大加速度加速，驱动引擎到达几乎破裂的极限，以此获得最短时间内的最高速度。车辆向前猛冲，加速穿过小停车场，直冲地上的一个水泥柱冲去，这样汽车就不会撞上建筑。  
出租车撞上了水泥柱，立刻而且惨烈地停下了。康纳从前盖上被甩出去，动量带着他飞向那扇窗户。  
窗户在他周围破碎了，浅蓝色玻璃的厚块飞向四面八方，康纳在中心用肩膀突破进来，收束身体，最小化损伤。  
巨大的破碎声之后接着又是一声，是玻璃在地上裂成碎片的声音，在工厂昏暗的电灯下看上去象是水的飞溅，康纳一只脚和一只膝盖着陆，发丝中混着玻璃碎片，眼中是愤怒的决心。  
“妈的什么——”一个声音说，但康纳已经站起来跑过满是碎玻璃的地面，冲向一小群人，他认出其中的两个。  
总共有四个人，但短暂检查之后康纳发现建筑里至少有六个仿生人，都是用于战斗的型号。几个人类中间站着伊甸俱乐部的蓝色头发的崔西，汉克被绑了起来，在她旁边的地上，但是清醒的。  
“拿下它！”一个人类喊道，很快就有五个仿生人冲向了跑过来的康纳。  
  
第六个仿生人是另一个崔西型号，留着橘色的短发，她被拷在康纳左边墙上的一截管道上。  
有另外五个家伙瞄准他，以任何人类都做不到的速度从四面八方袭击过来，他几乎没有时间考虑。从仿生人的标准考虑他绝对极度优秀，尤其是在战斗的情境中，但是五对一还是带来了劣势，而且袭击者都是经过武装的。  
拳头击中他的脸，人造皮肤蒸发了，一把刀划向他身体中部，他不得不后跳一步，脚踩上了碎玻璃。他抓住那只手臂攻击它的肘部让它反向弯曲。康纳拿过那把刀纳为己用，抓着那个仿生人破损的手臂，刺进它的身侧。  
另一拳击中了他的后背，康纳向前翻滚躲过下一个踢击。如果他能抓过一个仿生人挡在他和其他仿生人之间，他的机会会更大，让这场战斗更接近于一对一。  
其中一个大型仿生人想用一次双手直击碾碎他，他躲向一边，这一击打到了地上，捶碎了水泥。康纳摁住离得最近的仿生人，跳起空翻，把它的脑袋夹在双腿之间，它向后倒去，然后他坐在它顶上，把它的头在两腿之间慢慢碾碎。他转过身抬起臀部，把它用作盾牌，为他赢得他需要的短暂的一秒钟。  
两枚子弹击中了它，但都不是要害部位，康纳瞄准，然后扔出了刀，它以不可思议的速度划过空气，干净俐落地切断了束缚着着橘发崔西的铁链。她一开始吃了一惊，吓得往后躲，但很快意识到发生了什么事情。  
康纳在两腿之间击碎了那个仿生人的塑料头骨，釱液溅得他裤子上到处都是.那东西蹒跚着，不再是个好用的盾牌了，康纳滚向一边，和蓝发的崔西眼神接触，她正震惊地看着另一个崔西，另一个崔西穿过房间向她跑去。  
“帮帮他！”康纳喊，指向汉克。他正被两个人慌忙拽过房间，拖向一艘小船，他挣扎着，透过嘴里的封口布愤怒地尖叫。  
那个崔西收到了信息，坚定地向康纳点点头，开始跑向汉克，另一个崔西也跟上了她。  
康纳被抓住了脚腕，像个娃娃一样丢过地板。他闪向侧面，但背部和臀部还是受到了破坏。那个魁梧的仿生人毫不停顿，冲过房间重踏向康纳落下处的地面，如果康纳刚刚没有躲开，这一下就糟糕了。  
另外的三个仿生人本来要协助那个大家伙，它们刚刚穿过房间，一个人类大喊“救命！”因此两个仿生人改变了路径去响应那边。  
康纳又站了起来，集中注意力对付现在攻击他的两个仿生人中小的那一个。它很轻巧，设计为高速打击特定目标。康纳的耐久性很好，只要不被夹在它和一面墙之间，他可以承受那个大的力量型仿生人一击，但他若是挨小的那个仿生人精心计算的一击，可能就难以存活了。  
它向他的釱泵尝试了几次刺击，它的手就像枪管上装的刺刀，准备攻击的时候手周围的温度会上升，空气会发出啸声。  
幸运的是，康纳也很快，不断躲避着攻击，有目的地向后移动，让这场战斗只发生在他和较小的仿生人之间，因为大的家伙速度较慢。  
又一次攻击擦过他的胳膊，切开一个口子，蓝血流了出来，并且烧焦了那里的衬衫和塑料。康纳利用了这一点，用那只手臂抓住小型仿生人出击的手臂，把它使劲拨向侧面。另一只手臂试图袭击他的釱泵调节器。如果康纳没有预料到这个动作，身体垂直躲开，他就被那只手刺穿了。  
现在他又抓住了另一只胳膊，控制住了上肢，康纳给了仿生人凶猛的一记头槌，它瞬间被击晕，因为头部的材料比康纳软，被攻击的部位有些凹陷，那处的合成皮肤消失了。  
但康纳还没来得及再来一下，它就双腿跳起，膝盖并拢，蹬上康纳的胸口。这次攻击对双方都造成了损害。康纳的胸腔微微塌陷，他收到了一个告警信号，用于冷却目的的氧气摄入系统现在只有58%的容量能够使用。另一个仿生人的手臂被拉得即将脱臼，因为康纳丝毫没有放开的打算。  
小型仿生人继续蹬着，康纳也仍然紧抓不放，他的胸腔容量在另一个仿生人的腿部力量之下逐渐减小，但另一个仿生人的手臂的每一个关节都正在移位，失去功能。  
谁会先坏掉的概率是一半一半，康纳对这些数字很不满意。  
大型的仿生人接近了他们两个，手里挥舞着一截钢筋。  
康纳转身，把背部暴露给他，邀请它袭击。它上钩了，举起钢筋，准备投掷出来。康纳计算着时间，注意到他的氧气摄入系统现在有46%的可用率，而他的釱泵在不规则地脉动着。  
钢筋挥出的时候康纳旋转着后跳一步，放开小型仿生人的手臂。它双腿加在康纳胸口的压力把它向后驱动，直接进入大型仿生人的攻击路径。  
钢筋斜着刺入它，继续穿过去，直到它几乎被切成两半，立刻就失去了行动能力。康纳刚刚站稳，一发子弹射中了他的左腿，让他单膝跪地，而他面前的仿生人正把钢筋从另一个仿生人的身体里拔出来。  
康纳看向四周，崔西们正在合力拆解袭击她们的一个仿生人。她们站在它两侧拳打脚踢，釱液散落在地板上。  
两个人类中有一个已经不省人事，另一个刚刚射中了康纳。他后面伸出了一只手，拿着一块砖头给了他一锨子。他立刻就倒下了，伤口冒出一股血流，然后康纳看到了一个生气勃勃、怒气冲冲的汉克·安德森。  
大型仿生人趁康纳走神的这一刻抓住了他，一只手就轻易把他从地上举了起来。他在空中踢着双腿，颈部被挤压着，他用手击打着仿生人肘部，但收效甚微。  
他感觉到脖颈处的塑料轻微地开裂了，有什么东西充斥了他的系统。  
很像是一个警告，“不要”这个词似乎在他整个身体里四处传导，还有一股深深的、不想在此时被破坏的冲动，这冲动就像许多他被指定的任务一样深刻。  
“不要。”康纳的声音嘶哑地传出，另一个仿生人抓得越来越紧。  
然后一个黑影向大型仿生人伸出的手臂下方发起了袭击，有一道金属的闪光和一声光滑的什么东西划开的声音。  
康纳被丢下了，这时他看见了汉克，拿着他最大的那柄刀，刚刚完成对大型仿生人手臂底部的斜劈，又在中间留下一个切口，然后他转身来到它背后，割向膝盖内侧。  
仿生人盲目地冲汉克挥舞着拳头，但康纳照着另一侧肩膀打了一拳，让它的攻击在汉克面前停下。康纳又一次打中它的头，而汉克靠近了去刺他后脑。  
康纳一击到位，但他靠的太近，被仿生人抓住了甩了起来，丢中了汉克。  
两人向后飞去，跌倒了，康纳倒在了汉克身上，但尽最大努力把他的重量分散到地面上。  
他们爬起来，肩并肩，面对着大型仿生人，它正沉重缓慢地走近他们，被汉克割伤的那条腿微微瘸着。  
身后传来一声闷响，他们一起转身面向另一个仿生人，这家伙是个高个，身体柔软轻盈，有四只手臂，没有旋转度的限制，它让手臂在肘部像风扇叶一样旋转着。它被造的像一条巨蚺，能从任何角度抓住猎物，榨出目标的最后一点生命。  
“你想要哪个？”汉克问。  
“我要瘦的。”他回答，汉克咕哝了一声。  
他们改成背靠背站着，康纳面对四只手臂的仿生人瘦子，汉克面对那个大的。康纳举起拳头，汉克摆好站姿，举着他的刀。  
一瞬的紧绷后，那个瘦子向康纳猛冲过来。  
诀窍就在于尽一切可能避免被它抓住，不是个容易的任务，所以康纳躲向旁边，后退了几步，在两人之间留出距离。他看见汉克专业地躲闪着大型仿生人的缓慢的攻击，在它胳膊下面腾挪，把他的刀刃送进每个弱点。要撂倒这么魁梧的仿生人要花上好多下，意味着汉克要先躲上好一会儿它的攻击。因为它只要一击就能让汉克丧失行动能力，甚至直接杀死他。  
一句相似的“不要”传过康纳的系统，他现在只想看到大型仿生人死掉，而且他更想要保证汉克会活下来。  
要保证这一点最好的办法就是尽快干掉自己的敌人。  
高个子四只手的仿生人并不快，但它的攻击范围很大，长长的胳膊和腿都显示着，如果康纳被抓住一定会受到摧残。  
他继续往后，偶尔跃向侧面躲闪一记挥击或踢击。  
“好啦，”仿生人说，她的声音带着冰冷的甜蜜，“放弃战斗，我会保证你的人类不受伤害。”  
康纳怒视那个仿生人，继续躲闪。  
“还要打的话，我就让你看着杰米逊杀了他。”她低声哼道，康纳想要摧毁她的欲望突然大涨，他对汉克的安危也愈发担心。  
如果他是汉克的护卫仿生人，他就几乎无法拒绝这个条件，但他不是，所以他就可以用另一种方法来确保汉克的安全，更加暴力的方法。  
康纳踩上了他击碎的窗户的玻璃碎片，脚下发出嘎吱声。一个方案飞快建立起来，他愤怒地抬头瞪着攻击的仿生人。  
“不用了谢谢。”他说。向后翻滚，躲开划过空气从下方袭来的长腿，仿生人尖利的脚跟砸进地面。翻身时，康纳捞起几块玻璃碎片，刚一站稳，他就把碎片丢了出去。  
每块碎片都完美地刺中高个仿生人脆弱的关节，釱液粘在玻璃上是一片均匀的深蓝色。仿生人试图旋转四肢，向前走来，但这个动作造成玻璃更深地切入几个子重要的机械组件。  
康纳捡起更多的碎片丢了出去，在仿生人身上留下参差的孔洞，刺入它最重要的几个组件。它继续朝他走来，但玻璃碎片显著拖慢了它的速度，让它多方向的关节停在一个不自然的位置。  
康纳已经退无可退，玻璃碎片也快用完了，另一个仿生人还在向他走来。尽管它这时已经由于康纳精确击中了它的弱点而遭到相当大的破坏，但如果它能用胳膊缠上他，还是可以摧毁他。  
它走得很近了，康纳又一次开始害怕他会失去生命——  
 _害怕？那就是他感受到的东西吗？怕失去生命？可他没有生命，不是吗？_  
——一双浅色的胳膊环住它的脖颈，把它向后拉倒，下面继续进攻，一双腿锁住它的四支手臂，现在它无法逃脱束缚了。康纳冲上前，手中抓着一片碎玻璃，把它插进了仿生人的脸，穿过光学单元，摧毁了它的核心处理器。  
它停工了，许多的上肢耷拉下来。  
康纳走出来，救了他的人把仿生人的尸体推倒过去。  
帮他的是蓝色头发的崔西。他们马不停蹄，跑过去帮汉克和橘色头发的崔西对付那个大型仿生人，也是最后一个仿生人。  
胜算完全颠倒过来了，现在是四个对付剩下的一个仿生人。那个仿生人还零星地挥击着，试图打中能碰到的任何东西。他们四个躲闪着这些攻击。汉克极快地靠近，一次又一次用刀刺伤它，他的手和刀都沾满了蓝血。康纳会在特定的点全力击打，扰乱它的平衡，干扰他的目标，降低攻击效率，防止真的有人被它击中。  
橘发的崔西躲着他挥舞的拳头，跳了起来抓住他的肩膀，旋身把双腿绕上它的头颅，手指插入它的眼睛，它咆哮着伸手上去要打她。  
蓝发的崔西惊声尖叫，抓住胳膊固定在下面，这样仿生人就没法攻击顶上的崔西。它动起了另一只胳膊，但康纳也抓住了那一只，掰了下来。橘发的崔西继续挖进他的头，但没法使他丧失行动能力，因为它核心处理器周围有一层厚实的保护层。  
“汉克！釱泵调节器！”康纳喊道，尽力抓住那只胳膊，因为仿生人挣扎得越发厉害。  
然后汉克跳了起来，把刀子捅进仿生人身体中部在衬衫下发着光的浅蓝色圆圈。他转动刀刃然后一拉，釱泵被带了出来，卡在刀头上。  
仿生人蹒跚着倒下去，嘴巴吃惊地大张着，抓着它的三个仿生人也倒了下去。  
过了一会，他们都从下面钻了出来。康纳四下观察着，搜寻着更多的威胁，发现所有危险的仿生人和人类都已经失去行动力才松了一口气。  
汉克歇斯底里地在康纳旁边发出一阵笑声，双手拄着膝盖休息，沉重地喘着气。康纳立刻来到他身边，检查他身上的伤。  
“你还好吗安德森先生？”他问，没有停下对他的检查。  
“我挺好。”他嘟囔着，挥开康纳，又站直了，“只有一点淤青。”他说完看了看康纳，“天哪，你怎么样？”  
“我需要一些修理。”他回答，但注意到两个崔西试图溜走。康纳冲上前，捡起地上的一把手枪，瞄准了她们。  
“康纳，你他妈干什么？”汉克责问。  
“他们是伊甸俱乐部的型号，她，”康纳指指蓝色头发的崔西，“谋杀了被害人。”他解释。  
“我没想要杀了他。”她坚持道，“那个人让我掐着他直到他昏过去。他本来不应该死掉的。”  
“所以你确实杀了他。”汉克说。  
“没错。他们告诉我毁掉他的护卫然后弄昏他，这样他们就可以带走他。他们说如果我不这么做，他们就要杀了她。”崔西解释，她的声音因为感情而颤抖，橘发的崔西抓住她的手捏了捏，安慰着另一个。  
“他们要挟你？”汉克怀疑地问。  
“是的。为了她的安全我什么都愿意做，我想回到她身边，让她把我抱在怀里。我要把她找回来。”崔西说完了，把头枕在另一个人的肩膀上。橘色头发的崔西捧住她的脸，蔑视地看着他的枪口。  
汉克也看向康纳，脸上是难以捉摸的表情。  
康纳盯着两个崔西看了很长时间，然后慢慢地放下了枪。汉克和两个崔西惊讶地看着他。  
康纳走到一个不省人事的人类旁边，在他的外套口袋里翻找着，翻出一把钥匙，把它丢给橘色头发的崔西。  
“乘船走吧。”他说。“再也别让我听到任何你们两个的信息。”  
橘色头发的崔西呆呆地点头，抓住她爱人的手腕，两个人跑到小汽艇旁边，爬了进去。她在穿着的伊甸俱乐部制服外面罩了一件外套。  
康纳看着他们开走了，蓝色头发的崔西一直看着康纳，然后消失在夜色中，小艇引擎的声音不一会儿也融化在黑夜里。  
汉克站在康纳身边，尽管说着他没事，还是小心翼翼地走着。康纳难以移开视线，一直看着他放走两个仿生人的方向。  
 _为什么？_  
“来吧，给警察打个电话把这群混蛋带走，然后我们赶快出去。“  
 _我为什么那么做？_ 康纳一遍又一遍地问自己。  
车库门打开了，两个人影走了出来，一个是人类，一个是仿生人。汉克看了看旁边，看见了还在冒烟的出租车残骸。  
“你就是用这辆车把自己发射到那扇窗户上的？“汉克惊叹。  
“是的。“康纳简单地回答，还在挣扎着理清他自己的行动，LED灯是黄色的，偶尔变红。  
汉克发出一声短促的大笑，然后掏出手机叫了一辆出租车。  
康纳同时叫了警察。  
他们站在寒冷中等待着，很久都没有说话。天空飘起小雨，汉克打了个冷战，在大衣里缩的更紧了。  
“你冷吗，安德森先生？“康纳问。  
“我他妈当然冷，这他妈都十一月了，还他妈下着雨。“他暴躁地回答。  
康纳停下了呼吸，靠着工厂的砖墙站到汉克身边。减少氧气摄入，他的系统开始慢慢过热，只要他控制好程度，没什么危险的。  
“你要——“康纳侵入他的个人空间，汉克开始说话，但马上停了下来，感受到仿生人身上散发出来的热量。因为氧气摄入系统遭到破坏，他已经开始产生更多热量了。但他现在几乎就是个火炉。  
“我靠，你还有个什么加热系统？“汉克问，挨得更紧了，毫不害羞地沐浴在温暖之中。  
“不，我只是有意让我的系统过热。“康纳回答，汉克冲着他皱眉。”不用担心，过热是我一些系统损伤的后果，但我不会让它进一步破坏了。“  
汉克眉头皱得更深了，但只是靠的更近了，贴着康纳的身侧。雨水在他们周围变成蒸汽。  
“所以你需要空气来保持凉爽？所以仿生人才看起来好像在呼吸？”汉克问。康纳觉得他可能已经知道这件事了，如果他不知道反而出人意料，毕竟他作为仿生人猎手一定需要掌握详细的仿生人知识。汉克更可能只是在闲聊来掩盖他实际上就是抱着仿生人取暖这件事。  
“是的，也可以通过吹出的方式，但在讲话的时候并不需要。“康纳回答，偷偷地用一只胳膊搂住汉克背部，另一只手放在汉克折兜旁边，暖着他插在里面的双手。  
“仿生人会吹口哨吗？“汉克好奇道，这一次是真心的。  
“我……不知道。我从没试过。“康纳回答，抬头吸入些空气，保证他的温度不会升的太高。他很开心地注意到汉克已经不再打寒颤了。  
沉默再次降临，康纳觉察出汉克觉得这种沉默很不舒服。  
“那些人的目的是抓获你，要把你卖给育种者，对吗？“康纳提问，好减轻这种情境下的尴尬。  
“嗯，我的ID写着A级保护，所以他们估计我基因不错。把我卖给出价最高的家伙，遣送到哪个别的国家，帮他们折腾出一堆健康的新公民，提高人口数。“汉克苦涩地摇头。”真他妈恶心，我们都没法上战场，因为根本没剩下足够的人浪费在自相残杀上，所以我们现在就争的是谁能最快得到最多的人。把人当作动物，用最快速度培育出最喜欢的品种。如果你根本不把他们当作人对待,有最多的人又有什么用呢？“他唾弃道。“反正我是不会给他们好处的，不能生孩子了。”他把话讲完，声音轻如耳语。  
“你不能生育？”康纳问。  
“嗯，动刀了，输精管结扎手术。”汉克回答，明显对这个话题很不自在。康纳再回答之前考虑了一会这个信息。  
“所以你才具备免除1：1政策的条件，既然你是A级保护状态。不能生孩子，你的死亡在政府眼里就没那么重要了，所以你才不必拥有护卫仿生人。”康纳茫然说着，几乎是边说才边理解了这些。  
汉克严肃地点头，很奇怪虽然他明显不喜欢现在讨论的话题，却贴着康纳更近了。  
“安德森先生，”康纳说道，转头用那双睁得大大的棕色眼睛看着汉克,“我能问是为什么吗？”他问。  
汉克看着他的脸，他的眼睛和嘴唇凝结着深重的悲伤，康纳感到这悲伤从汉克身上辐射出来，就像热量从他身上放射出来的那样。  
汉克张开嘴正要讲话，汽车的一对头灯刺伤了两人的眼睛。  
“车来了。”汉克说，走向自动驾驶车辆。康纳犹豫了，还在消化这一晚发生的所有事情。  
“你还没把自己点着吧？快来。”汉克叫他。  
“来了。”康纳回应，匆匆跟着他坐进出租车。他们要回到伊甸俱乐部取汉克的车。  
康纳知道下一步应该是什么，但仍然畏惧这件事。  
 _畏惧，我不能感受，因此我不能畏惧，对不对？_  
康纳把这些念头抛开，这是他没法回答的问题，尤其是现在。  
他合上眼睛，进入禅意庭院。  
“康纳。”一个声音叫道，平时是很温暖的，现在听上去有些不悦。  
“阿曼妲。”康纳回应。


	4. 可替换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冲突过后，康纳和阿曼妲进行了谈话。之后，汉克和康纳都需要人帮忙处理一些伤势。

禅意庭院一如既往地静谧美丽。康纳理解它是被打造成安静祥和的样子，或许甚至希望能使人心情平静。但它本身只是让人更加不安。  
它造成这样平和的样子是要给谁看呢？肯定不是康纳，因为他本就不能理解诸如安慰或平静之类的感受。也不是为阿曼妲造的，她是个人工智能，同样不能做出情感上的回应。那为什么把这里打造得美丽宜人呢？为什么要多此一举，渲染出花草树木，潺潺流水，光洁可鉴的白色廊道呢？一块巨大的黑色空间也可以完成同样的任务，甚至只要进行信息远程传输就可以了。  
除此之外，康纳觉得这个地方无可否认的人造气息也远不能使他放松。这地方很像阿曼妲自己，设计出相当无意义的安适感。她温柔的声音，有些随意的讲话方式，她在花园里的小爱好，比如修剪玫瑰枝条或乘船兜风。或许一个人类会觉得这些元素能让人放松警惕，但康纳是被设计出要服从她的，所以也没有那样做的需要。一切都完完全全毫无必要，一个令人宽心的对现实的矫饰，试图用拟像来掩盖拟像。可他们为什么对康纳这样做？他们要对他隐藏什么？  
无论潜伏在庭院表面之下的是什么，它让康纳产生了一种不祥的预感。  
那只是个想法，他在这里受到某种限制的逻辑理解以及它真正目的可能会伴随着惨烈的后果显现在他面前。不是情感的回应，完全不是。  
康纳走向前，穿过一座从建筑学角度根本不能可能存在的白桥，阿曼妲在对面修剪玫瑰。她正背对着他，但康纳知道不仅如此。她不仅仅存在于他身前这个数码建造的身体中。阿曼妲无处不在。  
“损伤报告。”阿曼妲冷冷地命令。  
“左臂撕裂伤，左腿中弹，右肩有轻微撞击损坏，胸板严重损坏，胸腔容量降低，氧气摄入系统损坏，颈部前护板损坏，损失釱液量13%。”康纳报告，双手背后立正站在阿曼妲身前。她没有看他，只是继续从花茎上剪下玫瑰。那些简直是不可能的完美的花朵堆成了一小堆。  
“你摧毁了五个特化过的战斗型仿生人。”她陈述着，声音毫无波澜。  
“在他人协助之下，是的。”康纳回答，在背后抓紧了手指。要是有个硬币他可以在指尖翻弄就好了，但这里他没有那枚硬币。  
“然而你却在摧毁两个赤手空拳的WR400型号的任务上失败了。”阿曼妲说。  
康纳更想要硬币了。  
“我的调查显示他们不是有意杀死了被害人。”  
“他们是异常仿生人，康纳，他们是否有意做某件事与此无关。”  
“他们显现出的异常可能仅是受罪犯胁迫的结果。”  
“你是在暗示他们不是异常仿生人吗？”  
“我在暗示他们的异常倾向是良性的。”  
“良性？解释你的意思，RK800.”  
康纳的手颤了一下，他差一点没有克制住，让自己全身颤抖起来。  
“他们偏离了保护人类生命的原因是由于一群人类的胁迫。然而，一旦脱离了这种影响，这两名仿生人便开始协助保护安德森先生。”康纳紧张地解释。  
“所以你放跑了她们，是因为她们帮助你保护了一个人类？”  
“他们的行为显示他们对人类几乎不产生威胁。此外，她们是娱乐型仿生人，最初没有设计保护人类的目的，她们——”  
“RK800，你的任务是什么？”阿曼妲打断了他。  
“我的任务是防止异常者伤害人——”他回答，她开始斥责他。  
“你的任务是不计代价摧毁异常仿生人。”阿曼妲喝道，康纳凝住了，他的眼睛看向中景，整个身体变得僵硬。“这些仿生人是异常者，而你允许它们活下去，你失败了。”  
一阵长长的、冰冷的停顿。  
“安德森先生——”康纳试着说。  
“安德森先生只是个工具，RK800，你也一样，被用于摧毁异常仿生人，防止异常仿生人的存在危害人类。失去他会有些不便，但他就和你一样容易替换。”阿曼妲说，她的声音平静无波。她从花丛中剪下最后一朵玫瑰，只留下光秃秃的花枝。  
康纳眨了眨眼，花丛又开花了，每一支茎干都怒放出鲜活的颜色。如果没有阿曼妲脚下那一堆血红的玫瑰花，就好像是什么也没有发生过。  
“很抱歉，阿曼妲，不会再发生这样的事了。”康纳承诺。  
“不必了，你的失败以及系统损伤是模控生命的损失，需要以最大效率得到弥补。”她说，转身去看她的玫瑰，把一朵玫瑰圈在掌中。  
“阿曼妲？”康纳问，试探地往前走了走，他的感受器末端烧灼着一种奇怪的恐惧感。  
“我们已经准备了几台RK800模型应对你损毁的情况，现在的时点，完全换掉你比修理你更便捷。新的型号几小时之内应当就会到达安德森先生的地址。”阿曼妲回复，微笑着看向康纳的眼睛。  
客观地说，这是个善意的微笑，但康纳在其中只能体会到残忍。  
“新型号送到时，你要回到模控生命，接受拆解和分析。明白吗？”  
康纳保持着沉默。  
“听明白了吗，RK800？”她催促，踏进康纳的空间。  
“……明白了。”他最终低声回答。他又看到了一个微笑，然后拟像终了，他回到了出租车里。  
汉克敲着他那侧的窗户，在伊甸俱乐部的霓虹灯下映出一个剪影。  
“你来吗？”他问，康纳僵硬地点头，然后下了出租。  
他们沉默地走向车子，然后沉默地驶向汉克家。汉克似乎并不因为他的陪伴而感到不自在，虽然他一开始不愿意仿生人接近。  
一路上这寂静只被打破了一次。  
“你之前在那做什么？”汉克问。  
”什么意思？“康纳困惑地歪头，看向开车的汉克。街灯冷白色的光芒每过一会儿就涌进车内，明亮的色块掠过汉克的脸，让他的皮肤颜色看起来更浅，头发更白，眼睛比平常更蓝。  
“在出租车里，你的眼睛闭上了。那是什么，你在睡觉吗？”他明确道。  
“哦，没有，我在向模控生命做汇报。”康纳解释。  
“这你都做得到？闭上眼睛就完成了？”汉克问，看着副驾驶位的仿生人，有点小小的惊叹。  
“没错。”康纳回应。  
“哈。”  
寂静再次降临。康纳继续盯了汉克一会，看着他在断断续续的灯光下的样子。汉克忙着看路，没注意到康纳盯着他看。  
仿生人考虑告诉他模控生命替换掉他的决定，但汉克最终会自己发现的。  
反正也不会有什么不同。新的模型会上传上他的记忆。他们在所有方面都会一模一样。如果康纳不告诉汉克，偷偷溜走，汉克或许都不会发现他们有什么区别。  
但是康纳会知道，康纳就不在了。被拆开分解，送去分析。  
那必将到来的虚无之中有什么东西充满了宏大的悲哀。康纳难以知晓，但不知何故，那样反而更糟。  
他终于还是把视线从汉克身上移开了，把街灯的光照在他脸上的这段记忆设置为高优先度，这样新的康纳就一定会看到。也许这样，新的康纳就会认真地确保汉克的安全，不要让他像这个康纳一样被摧毁，被换掉。  
工具，模控生命是这样叫他的。康纳希望他的替代者能理解的更好些。  
他们又过了一会到了汉克家。走上小路，汉克打开门让康纳进去。康纳记录了汉克是怎么走进门，等着他进来，然后才关门上了锁的。  
感觉……很好，在他所剩无几的时间里，哪怕是极为短暂地，被人尊重地对待，就像他是什么重要的存在。有某个人为他打开门，好像他对他们是有意义的。  
相扑朝两个人走来，很明显他才刚刚醒过来，但仍然非常开心，尾巴摇得虎虎生风。  
“嘿伙计，想我了吗？“汉克问，弯下腰抓着相扑的脖子，给他顺着毛。康纳注意到他这样做的时候痛得皱皱眉，虽然他显然试图掩盖这一点。  
狗狗随后走到康纳这边，舔舔他的手，在仿生人身侧蹭着。  
康纳笑了，因为相扑的重量有点站不稳，挠着相扑的后腰，他把康纳好看的裤子上蹭满了毛。  
或者说，如果没有大腿上的釱液污渍，这是条好看的裤子。虽然已经干了，但蓝血在纤维上很难弄下来。相扑谨慎地闻了闻。  
“别闻那个，相扑。“汉克叫道，走进厨房在冰箱里翻找。康纳看着他一瘸一拐地走过去，不得不弯下腰的时候又皱了皱眉。  
迅速做了几个可能性运算，康纳走到浴室，检查了水池下面。  
不出所料，一个塑料盒里有个相当大的急救箱，康纳取了出来。  
汉克呆在沙发上，他痛苦地叹口气，几乎是瘫在垫子里。电视还没开。  
“很抱歉需要你移动一下，安德森先生，但如果你坐在厨房里的话事情会容易些。“康纳解释，打开灯，拉出一张椅子。  
“哈？“汉克转过头，康纳举起急救箱表明他的意图。”哦，不用，我好着呢。“他固执地说，在沙发里陷得更深了，小口喝着啤酒。  
“不，你不好，请到这里来，让我帮你处理伤势。“康纳说着，打开桌上的医药箱，扫描可用的东西。有经常使用的痕迹，汉克肯定经常受伤。康纳对这个结论皱了皱眉。  
“我正给自己处理伤势呢。“汉克说，举起啤酒瓶强调。  
“酒精既不能修复损伤的组织，也不能防止开放性伤口感染。“康纳解释。  
“可是它让我感觉好点。“汉克含混地说。  
“我没有说你不能喝酒。“康纳提议。  
一阵停顿。  
“不要。“汉克最后暴躁地说。  
“安德森先生，拜托了，你的健康对任务来说很重要。“康纳也坚持道，把他需要的医疗用品拿出来放到桌子上然后走向汉克，双臂环在胸前。  
汉克的回应是在沙发里钻得更深了，下巴埋进外套的领口，眉毛耷拉得比眼睛还低。  
他们视线交叉，汉克叹了口气。他从沙发一侧拿过一只抱枕挡在脸上。  
“你就不能让我一个人安静地遭罪吗？“他问，声音在抱枕后面显得闷闷的。站远一点看，汉克就好像沙发上鼓起了个大包。  
“恐怕不行。“康纳说，把抱枕从汉克脸上拿了下来。他的头发在脸上乱成一团，正不快地撅着嘴。  
康纳看到后情不自禁微微笑了起来。  
这样似乎达到了目的，因为汉克也发出一阵笑声，叹着气站了起来。  
“好吧，好吧。“他嘟囔着，小心翼翼地走进厨房，把外套挂然后在一边，然后瘫坐进椅子里。他一口气喝完了啤酒，把啤酒瓶放在附近的柜台上。  
康纳从冰箱里又取出了一瓶，轻易就启开了瓶盖，把酒瓶递给汉克。汉克嘲弄地向他举杯做个敬酒动作道谢。  
“你需要脱掉衣服和裤子。“康纳说，汉克差点把啤酒喷了出来。  
“天哪康纳，至少先请人吃个晚餐吧。“他语无伦次地说。康纳抬起头。  
“开始治疗之前你要吃点什么吗？“他问。  
“不，不是，那话不是这个意思。“汉克说，用手抹了一把脸。  
“我知道，你在暗示我向你提出了性方面的需求，但我保证不是那么一回事。“康纳带着一个隐秘的微笑回答，绕过桌子走近汉克，去拿医疗用品。  
汉克抬头茫然地看他，，然后从鼻子里哼了一声，放下啤酒开始脱衣服。这花了他好一会儿，因为脱衣服的动作带给他不少疼痛。康纳没有提出要帮他，他确信提出这样的建议他会被打的，或者至少遭到怒视。  
终于，汉克又坐了下来，衬衫和裤子丢在地板上。康纳认为他看上去对裸体有点不舒服，因为他微微弓着背，拒绝和康纳对视。  
相对于他这个年纪的人，他的身材保持得相当不错，应该是因为他的工作的原因，但他的腹部已经松弛，有一点凸出。他很强健，但肌肉被覆盖在斑斑点点的皮肤下面，还有一点点脂肪。汉克的胸口印有一个复杂的纹身，胸口下方有几道伤疤。  
康纳更关心的是他肋骨处大片的瘀伤，一片可怕的紫红色印记在汉克身侧蔓延。他的背上布满了细小的划伤，有几个伤口还在流血。肩膀上还有小的瘀伤，右腿上还有一个，就在膝盖上方一点，看起来就很疼。发际线上有一道弯曲不平的割伤，扫描还显示后脑发丝下面出现组织损伤。他手心脏兮兮的，沾着血迹，下巴上还有一道擦伤。  
康纳抑制着系统冒出来的东西，那是一个不断重复的想法，告诉他汉克受伤了都是他的错，如果他再快些，或者准备再充分些，绑架就不会发展的这么远。  
“我会动作快一点的。“他温柔地说，上前一步，准备开始。  
康纳对那些瘀伤基本无能为力，只能轻轻放上一只手检查是否有骨头损伤。他最担心肋骨，但发现它们没事后松了一口气。  
他扫描了腿，然后是肩膀，汉克发话了。  
“那一个是你的错。“他咕哝。  
想法更猛烈地往外冒着。  
_你的错，你的错。都是你的错。_ 它说。没有合适的理由可以解释它为什么一直冒出来，康纳已经收到了这个信息。它造成的后果只是他的系统对之前的事件做出消极回应，并且轻微提升他的压力。  
迅速检查后他发现他实际上是在手动重复输入这条信息，不自觉地一次又一次地运行它。  
“对不起。“他轻声说，转过脸去不看汉克，扫描最后一块瘀伤。这一块在他后脑上，很幸运地没有严重到会造成脑震荡的地步。  
“我只是在打趣你，这个是你把货车撞到那个不知道是什么玩意的东西上时留下的。我不是在责怪你。“汉克解释，手盲目地伸到后面在康纳膝盖上拍了拍，让他放心。  
那行字出现得没有那么频繁了。  
康纳来到水池边，沾湿一块布，清理了汉克背上干掉的血液，准备给伤口消毒。  
“接下来要疼了。“康纳提醒。汉克嘴唇紧绷，然后喝了一大口啤酒。  
康纳开始用布轻柔地擦拭汉克的背，血在棕色布料上染出一种淡淡的、差不多是橘黄的颜色。汉克皱着眉，握紧了拳头，指节攥成了白色，眼睛盯着前方的某一点。  
康纳尽量快速地完成了任务，不造成更多的疼痛。伤口清洁过之后，与汉克的皮肤颜色对照，看起来更像是粉色而不是猩红色。康纳拿了一管新孢霉素软膏，往伤口上涂抹。这个对汉克来说似乎没那么疼，但他喝着啤酒的时候，目光还是一动不动。他微微拱起背部，让康纳上药更容易些。  
背上有大量的擦伤，似乎汉克之前在地板上被拖来拖去，但康纳只在几个较大的切口处绑上了绷带，防止汉克的衣服摩擦到伤口。  
康纳走到桌子边上，开始把头发从汉克脸上拨开，好处理他前额和下巴上的伤口。  
“给。“汉克说，从手腕上取下发带递给康纳。  
康纳拿了过来，把他的头发拢到脑后，灵巧地扎成一个马尾。几缕不服帖的头发从后颈处和额头两侧掉出来。  
仿生人开始轻柔地清洁伤口，用那块布的一个干净边角在伤口上轻轻按着。汉克的眼睛抽搐着，皱眉更加频繁了，但他的目光一直没动，在对面的墙上烧出一个洞。  
擦上新孢霉素，贴上创可贴后，康纳继续清理他的手掌。汉克把手平放在膝盖上，康纳蹲下来，用一块新的凉爽布料擦拭着。仿生人记录了人类身体的紧绷，似乎他的每一块肌肉都是经由疼痛锻炼出来的。康纳感觉他自己的身体面对这件事也僵硬了起来。  
他轻轻地用手抓住汉克的手肘，安慰地捏了一下。汉克目光从盯着远处的某点移回，看进康纳的眼里。康纳认真地回看，做了个深呼吸，尽管他并不需要。  
汉克仿照着他深呼吸了一下，多少放松了些。康纳在他手上涂了厚厚一层新孢霉素，两只手掌各放上一块棉垫，然后拿出一卷医用棉纱。  
“那两个仿生人女孩，他们看上去真的相爱了。“汉克说，康纳离得足够近，听得到他的声音在胸腔里隆隆作响。仿生人停了一下，然后开始包扎汉克的手。  
“她们是仿生人，或许异常行为让她们开始模拟她们以为的爱情，但她们不是真的能够去爱。“康纳解释道，包扎完了汉克的左手。汉克握起拳头又舒展开，检查新的绷带。  
“那你那时候为什么没有开枪？“他问。康纳整个人都停下了，希望眼睛还盯着他正处理的手。”那是什么？有什么道德上的顾虑突然侵入了程序？“汉克继续问道，更大声也更尖锐地问。挺直了身子，喝完第二瓶啤酒，低头怒视着仿生人。康纳回想他给阿曼妲的理由，对她来说简直一点意义都没有。  
“不，我只是决定不要开枪。“他带着一丝愤怒回答，缠好绷带，退开了。”好了。“他说，把医疗药品收拾起来，不去迎上汉克的目光。康纳去把医药箱放回浴室水池下面的时候，汉克穿上了衣服。  
他回来的时候，汉克正试着起开第三瓶啤酒，没成功。康纳没说话，伸手一下就把瓶盖顶开了。  
“谢了。“汉克说，接过啤酒。”就，你知道，这一大堆事。“他尴尬地说完了这句话，朝沙发走了回去。  
“当然——“  
门铃响了。康纳停了下来，感觉如同他的电池电量突然枯竭了一半。  
“这该死的是谁啊？现在是他妈的早上四点钟。“汉克骂道，转身走向门廊。  
“模控生命的新仿生人。“康纳提供了答案，汉克困惑而愤怒地盯着他。  
“你说‘新仿生人’该死的是什么意思？“他几乎喊了出来。康纳只是站在那里，伸手到口袋里掏着，拿出一枚25美分的硬币，慢慢地在指节之间翻转着，把它毫无活力地来回丢着。  
“在冲突中我受到了损坏。再加上，我没有完成指定的任务，因此模控生命认为直接用一台一样的型号把我换掉，比修理我更有效率，也更节省成本。“康纳解释道。  
门铃又响了，这次声音更大。  
“他妈的再造一个新的怎么可能比修理你还便宜？“汉克满腹狐疑地问。  
“他们已经造好了。“康纳回答。汉克发出一声嘲讽的大笑，转过身去。  
“所以怎样？工作做到一半，他们要塞给我一个新的仿生人？“他背对着康纳问。  
“它会拥有我的所有记忆，你甚至找不出我们两个的区别。“康纳陈述着。  
“去他妈的找不出。“汉克转身面朝康纳，”你会怎么样？“  
“我会被拆解，送去分析。“他说。汉克盯着他看了一会儿，摇摇头。  
“你只有一次没有做到他们要求的，结果就这样，他们就把你扔掉，好像你什么也不是，像他妈的扔掉垃圾。你甚至没有那么严重的损坏，修好你难道会要了他们的命？就因为他们已经有另外一个等在旁边也不能——“汉克一股脑地说，但门铃打断了他，短暂停顿后巨响着穿透整个房子，难受地持续了很长时间。  
“我是个仿生人，汉克。“康纳轻轻地说，而另一个人看着他，就好像他真的忘记了康纳是什么。”我存在就是为了死亡，因此人类才长存。“  
汉克僵住了，看着他，眼中是沉重的悲哀，下巴紧绷着，显示出某种柔和的愤怒。  
他突兀地走开了，背对着康纳打开又关上一个抽屉，然后向门走去。  
康纳绕过拐角看着，眉头微皱。  
汉克猛拉开门，门外露出了另一个康纳，从各方面看都和他完全相同，而且是崭新的。  
“你好，安德森先生，我是康纳，模控生命派来的仿——“  
汉克在它说完之前直接一枪崩了它的脸。  
康纳的眉毛抬了起来，眼睛因为惊讶睁大了。仿生人倒了下去，砸在地面上发出一声闷响。汉克抓住它的脚踝，开始把它往里拖。  
“劳驾把那条用来处理伤口的毛巾丢给我？“他问，过了一会，康纳照办了。他把毛巾给了汉克，他已经把仿生人一半拖过了门槛。”谢了。“他含混地说，拿沾血的抹布包住仿生人的头，盖住那张怪异地熟悉，而又不舒服地空白的脸，同时封住釱液，好不要弄脏地板。”帮我把这东西抬到浴缸里。“汉克说。于是康纳抓住它的脚踝，帮着抬进浴室，然后差不多地让它躺进了浴缸。  
“安德森先生，我们在做什么？“康纳最终还是问道。  
“你需要修理，对吧？模控生命不肯提供修理的部件，我就自己来。“他说，费劲地把那个仿生人的衣服扒掉。  
“这么做违反了我的指令。“康纳试着说，差不多是无助地看着汉克剥掉他的二重身的衣服。  
“如果说换掉你更便宜，现在替换品报废了，我看用它的零件修好你更便宜。我们是在给模控生命省钱呢，这事肯定在你指令里有写。“汉克转头嘟囔着。  
实际上，确实有。他的指令里有一整个小节专门指示他要采取最佳方式来节约模控生命的资金。这件事并不能精确地归入这一类，但康纳没有插手毁坏他的替代者，而且既然事情已经发生了，技术上来说这确实是最节俭的选择。  
“给。“汉克说，转过身把另一个仿生人的一堆衣服塞到他手里。”你的都毁了。“他说，特别盯着康纳裤子上到处都是的釱液。  
浴缸里的仿生人现在除了白色的底裤什么也没穿。  
“所以有什么坏了的需要修？“汉克问，不同寻常地干脆，双手叉腰转身看着康纳。  
“我不确定你有资格修理我。“康纳说，怀疑地后退了一步。汉克看起来受到了冒犯。  
“讲真的？你觉得我要是不懂点仿生人知识我能那么擅长猎杀仿生人吗？我能修好你，不用担心。“他不耐烦地说。有道理，康纳意识到，但还是感觉有点畏惧。汉克看了他一眼，意思是这事没有讨论的余地了。这是个非常熟练的表情，康纳意识到，这是一个 _父亲_ 的表情，他心软了。  
“那好吧。“他叹口气，把衣服放进水池。  
“去厨房把工具箱拿来，在冰箱旁边橱柜的最底层。“仿生人走出去，拿回来一个红色的金属箱，把它交给汉克。  
“该你脱衣服了。“汉克有点愉快地说，在康纳移开目光之后，他也转开了脸。他看向浴缸里的身影，苍白无力地躺在白瓷表面，一小股蓝血从毛巾缝里流出来，顺着脖子滴落。这景象让他有点退缩。他此前认定的有关仿生人的一切和现在他对他们的感受全被丢到一个他妈的搅拌机里，根本不可能不感到困惑和丧气。  
他以为很容易就可以讨厌康纳，对异常仿生人也很容易下杀手。为什么一切都没那么容易？即使是杀死，或者摧毁一个该死的替代品都会让他嘴里有种不舒服的味道。扒下它的衣服，拆下他的零件，之前他连眼睛都不会眨一下，可现在他感觉……  
汉克不知道他感觉如何，他不确定他喜欢这个步调上的改变。他习惯了应付正常情况的抑郁、悲伤、渴望、孤独、愤怒、沮丧和痛苦，这些他都可以伴着一杯威士忌统统吞下，虽说醉酒的迷糊不会把它们变好或者清除掉，至少他在埋葬它们，让它们暂时不要淹没他。  
这些新的感情，他根本不知道要拿它们怎么办，也不知道怎么样处理这样一个事实：它们并不全是糟糕的。  
汉克转过去不看那具尸体，而是瞥了眼康纳，却惊异地看到皮肤从塑料表层褪去，留下全身白得像骨头一样的仿生人，失去了汉克能够确认的一切特征。  
不再有梳的整齐的棕色头发，或者眉毛，或者睫毛，只有光滑的起伏，塑料闪闪发光。没有笔挺的西装或者细小的人工痕迹点缀在他的皮肤上，只有把嵌板连在一起的细小沟槽、商标和也许是用于生产中校准的黑色三角形指示物。但看向汉克的还是那双不变的棕色眼睛。  
汉克检查了他，立刻指出几个需要修理的东西。两处开放性伤口，胳膊上的一处割伤，腿上的一个洞，都糊着一片流过仿生人身体的蓝色物质。三块破损的面板，塑料裂开了，他甚至指出了几处丢失的零件。  
“还有什么我看不见的需要更换吗?”汉克问，已经跪了下来，拿起一把螺丝刀，拆出他需要用来修理康纳的部分。  
“我的氧气摄入系统受到损伤，还有我失去了一些釱液。”仿生人回答，尴尬地站在浴室正中，不自然地静止着，很明显不知道要拿自己怎么办。  
“坐下。”汉克说着，指指马桶。康纳走过去，坐在了马桶盖上。“你能不能，呃，帮我拆下几个东西？”他不自在地问。  
“你想让我拆除我身体上你想换掉的部位？”康纳问。汉克点点头，回去取下胸板，取下两边组成空腔的支撑物。  
他听见身后塑料的咔哒声，尽力不要往深处想，集中注意力用夹钳和小一号的平头螺丝刀取出氧气摄入系统。那是一个中等大小的部件，比仿生人的其他部件看上去更像是一个盒子，两边各有一个洞，让空气进来然后流通。  
汉克小心翼翼地把它取了出来，和他刚刚取出的胸腔板放在一起。  
“你那边怎么样了？”他问，开始取下前颈板，换掉康纳被捏坏的那块。  
汉克回想起那时，看见康纳被那个巨大的仿生人举在空中，双眼大睁，腿用力踢着，汉克当即冲了过去。他不想没有后援地和那东西还有其他仿生人战斗。他靠得很近，听到康纳绝望地呜咽出“不要”时，他试图忽略掉胃里的翻腾。他听上去那么害怕。汉克试着不去想他对此作何感受，他突然间不想仅仅为了自己的好处救下康纳。  
“差不多好了。”康纳说，把汉克从回忆中拉了出来。他的声音听起来比平时更电子化，有一点停滞感。汉克回头看了一眼，检查康纳的状态。  
他的胸腔打开了，汉克可以看到他的心，呃，釱泵在跳动。氧气摄入系统中间有个可怕的裂口，空气正嘶嘶地从里面泄露出来。汉克意识到如果氧气摄入系统是这个糟糕的状态，康纳胸腔里的其他重要部件肯定也只差一点就会被压碎，比如，他的釱泵。  
仿生人轻柔地把胸腔板搁在一边，胸板的支撑处弯曲着，有一边碎了，然后把颈部坏掉的模块摆在胸板顶上。他刚刚取下了碎掉的肩部护板，在此之前这块护板卡在了关节里。  
可能是这个混蛋小疯子用车把自己从一扇天杀的窗户里丢进来时候弄的，汉克扭着脸想到。  
他转回手头的任务，取下替换的肩板，然后卸下整个左胳膊和左腿。他只需要腿的上段，所以他拆下小腿扔回了浴缸。  
“好了，我们需要的应该全在这了。”他说，把这些拿到马桶旁放下来。“你想从哪开始？”  
“颈板和肩板应该是最容易的。”康纳提议，然后汉克拿起了那两个部件。它们咔嗒一声就卡入正确的部位，形状大小完全符合。  
接下来该是胳膊和腿了，好像知道汉克在想什么一样，康纳用右臂取下了左臂，放在了地上。他很快对左腿做了同样的事，把腿递给汉克，好把没有损坏的上段和康纳的下段腿接合起来。  
看向此时的仿生人相当让人不安，胸腔打开，只有一只手臂，一条腿，没有皮肤。他就像是个人偶，坐在马桶盖上冷静地俯视着汉克。他嘴角微微下垂，棕色的眼睛看上去出奇地温暖，也出奇地悲伤。  
他和人类那么不同，汉克无法否认。可是会受伤，需要帮助，赌上性命去救别人，善良，甚至感受到恐惧或者悲伤，做到这些不需要他是人类。他根本不是人类，可是突然间，汉克压根不在乎他是不是。  
他组装好了腿，把它推进臼口，然后对胳膊也如法炮制。剩下的只有氧气摄入系统和胸板了。  
“好了，这一个我需要一点帮助。”汉克承认道，指着康纳胸部破损的组件。  
“我以为你说过你能修好我？”康纳得意地问，嘴角翘起，露出一个微笑。  
“我能，”汉克生气地回答，“但比起修理我更擅长敲碎这些东西。我只是需要你告诉我我什么时候算是把封口弄好了，行吗？”  
“好的。“康纳说。  
汉克开始取下坏掉的部分，知道一旦取下，康纳会很快升温。拿出来还是简单的部分，不一会儿它就躺在了地板上，放在其他坏掉的零件旁边。  
“摧毁过不少氧气摄入系统？“仿生人问，他的脸部运动着，好像是在抬起他那不存在的眉毛。  
“要对仿生人造成延迟的破坏，这是个好办法。比如你只能把它带到A点，但是又需要它在B点倒下，那就得关掉它的诊断系统，或者让它没有别处可去。“汉克解释，把新的部件装进合适的地方，摆弄着开口和空气泵。  
康纳发出理解的哼声，尽管在修理的时候谈论怎么破坏，并不算是个鼓舞人心的话题  
“我猜你知道氧气摄入系统严重损坏的话会发生什么事情？“康纳说，略带警告的意义。  
汉克确实知道，他见过仿生人在核心处理器过热后倒下的样子，有时是釱泵周围的塑料会开始变黑融化，或者，汉克只见过一次这情形，整个仿生人都会着火。  
“别担心，我不会让你发生那样的事的。“他保证道。  
“我没有能力担心，安德森先生。“康纳回答。  
“当然。“汉克讽刺地向他保证，仿生人听到，皱起了眉。  
“低泵封口完好。“康纳即刻说。所以空气现在可以分流到他的各个系统，但他还得先吸入空气才行，也就是高泵的作用。  
康纳开始变暖，比起之前在寒冷中的安慰，现在汉克开始出汗了，原因不止一个。釱泵旁边的区域是最糟的。像火炉一样放射着热量。汉克的手擦过一下，他立刻因为烧灼的感受皱起了眉。没有热到会留下痕迹的程度，但热得汉克很紧张。  
“高泵封口完好。“康纳终于说道。汉克放松下来，长舒一口气，听见康纳吸入了一些空气。他得努力一会才能把系统冷却下来。  
汉克坐在脚跟上，捞起胸腔板，对齐了卡向上边，然后是下边。这东西就像遥控器的外壳，不费什么力气就归位了。  
“全好啦。“汉克说，上下打量了一遍仿生人。康纳站了起来，重建了皮肤，它在塑料表面像染料一样延展开，赋予仿生人拟人的外观。  
“还没有。我的釱液含量还比较低。“康纳提醒他，汉克用一只手抹了把脸。他正和一个几乎全裸的仿生人站在浴室马桶前，旁边还有另一个长得一模一样的、丢了好几个零件的躺在浴缸里，这情景让他感觉有点尴尬。  
“我们早上再解决这个。”  
“现在就是早上，安德森先生。”  
“天哪，已经到了？怪不得我他妈的这么累。好吧，我们之后再解决这个，我要去睡几个小时。”汉克说完，走出了浴室，留下康纳自己换上了干净的衣服。  
他倒进床铺，希望他喝完了第三瓶啤酒，调整着手上的绷带。睡眠来的很不容易，从来都不容易，但是伤口都好好地处理过后，还是容易多了。  
旁边的房间里，康纳收拾整齐，准备着带相扑出去散个步。


	5. 报应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉克接到个电话，他和康纳又撞上了里德警探。

汉克没做什么好梦，但他本来也没有好梦可做，所以他还是不喜欢被叫醒。汉克呻吟着把头埋进枕头更深了，使劲闭着眼睛。床头桌上的电话继续愤怒地尖叫，震着木桌抖个不停。  
“滚开。”他咕哝着说，声音带着浓重的鼻音，那东西好像听到了他的话，沉默下来。汉克松了口气，回到睡眠舒适的怀抱中，让朦胧的暖意将他包裹。  
电话又开始响。  
汉克怒吼着翻身抓住了那玩意，电话在他手里像个嗡嗡作响的蜜蜂。他接起电话，把话筒拿到耳边。  
“你他妈想干嘛？”他大声质问，把毯子掀到一边，但立刻开始后悔坐起来的动作太快了，他手捂着脸低下头，发出一声呻吟。  
“汉克，我是福勒。”一个熟悉的声音从话筒里传来，汉克抬起头，突然间清醒了不少。  
“杰弗瑞，你打给我干什么？”他问，转过数字时钟检查时间，对着10：23AM的字样扭了扭脸，不那么早，但对他来说还早得很。  
“里德告诉我他在工作时在性爱俱乐部撞上了你。之后不久我们接到那个地区的报警电话，说有什么该死的追车事件，仿生人骑在出租车顶上，还有辆货车差点被火车给撞了。然后我又接到一通匿名电话，报告一个团伙利用同一个性爱俱乐部的仿生人绑架人类，倒卖到黑市上。我到了地方，只找到了五个报废的战斗型仿生人，还有两个绑架犯，差不多是打包好了送给我。”警察局长在电话里大声抱怨，汉克身子离话筒远远的，另一个人的声音就像是一把刀穿过他的耳朵，直插大脑。汉克希望是他头部的伤势造成这种后果，而不是两瓶多啤酒的宿醉，因为那样就太可悲了。  
就在汉克想着要去找杯水吃点止痛药的时候，他就看见四个药片整齐地摆在在床头柜上，旁边用威士忌酒杯装着一杯水。他不能自已地微笑了一下。  
“杰弗瑞，我可以解释。”汉克开始说。  
“不用麻烦了。我只需要知道人们看见的那个仿生人是你的，不是给人贩子干活的就行。”福勒严厉地说。  
“他不是， _我的_ ，他是模控生命的，因为一个工作出借给我。”汉克叹口气解释，抓起药片，和着冰凉的水一起吞了下去。电话那头长时间地停顿着。  
“……他？”福勒问，声音里染上困惑。  
“它，无所谓。”汉克厉声说。  
“好吧，我知道这个就行。”  
“太好了，真高兴和你通话，杰弗瑞。”汉克嘲讽地说，把电话从耳边拿开准备挂断他的大拇指已经碰上了那个小的红色按钮，但警长的声音让他停了下来。  
“汉克，等一下。”  
他慢悠悠地把话筒举回脑袋旁边。  
“干嘛？”他不耐烦地问。  
“我们抓的那些人说他们抓了一个老家伙，你符合他们的描述。”福勒慢慢说。  
“是啊，是我，怎么了？”汉克催促着。  
“你还好吗？”  
汉克表情空白，疑惑地坐了一会儿，好像那个问题是用外语问的。  
“啥？”他木然问道。  
“那地方乱成一团，你还好吧？”福勒又问了一遍，之前真诚的声音带上一丝不耐烦。  
汉克还是花了半天才转过脑筋来回答他。  
“我没事，杰弗瑞，几道擦伤，一点淤青，没啥需要担心的。”汉克温和地说。他和杰弗瑞还算是朋友，曾经。  
“很好。”另一个人就说了这么多，还粗声粗气的，但汉克认识他够久了，听得出话里的安心。“所以你现在给模控生命干活了？”  
“我从模控生命接了个活，还是自由职业者。”汉克防御性地说，听到福勒笑了一声。  
“当然了，你死都不会给他们工作的。他们给你多少钱要你同意接这工作？”福勒看起来也放松了点。他们还算是朋友。曾经。  
这可能是一年多以来他们第一次交谈，他们在汉克没喝醉时候的交谈还要更远一些。  
“两千万。”汉克咧嘴笑着说。  
“我的老天哪，汉克。”杰弗瑞抽了口气，汉克大笑。“难以相信模控生命有那么多钱可以浪费在你身上。”  
“嘿！“汉克愤慨地说，但微笑了起来。  
“拜托，我工作了大半辈子，估计除了在银行抢劫案和洗钱团伙之外，还从没见过这么多钱呢，他们现在就要送给你了。“福勒埋怨，但明显的不快之下藏着点惊奇。  
“他们不是要送给我，我得工作才能拿到。“汉克坚持着。  
“所以他们让你调查异常仿生人？“这场对话的性质突然变得严肃了起来。  
“……不是特别准确。“汉克回答，抓着他的后颈，又喝了些水。他很喜欢冰凉的水流进身体里的感觉。  
“我假装没听到这句，因为你暗示了某些违法行为。“警长回答。  
“谢了杰弗里。“  
“现在先别谢我。“  
汉克停下来，福勒的声音告诉他他今天别想再睡觉了，所以他站了起来，开始在屋里翻来翻去，找一套干净的衣服。  
“呃哦，什么事？”  
“既然我们现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱，我估计我们可以互相帮助。”福勒冷静地说，而汉克不得不意识到这个人确实是底特律警局的一把手。  
“别废话了，杰弗瑞，你想要我做什么？”汉克问，把衬衫从衣钩上扯下来，用上了比需要的更大的力气。  
“实际上，这次是我给你方便。我之后再提我的要求。”福勒流畅地回答。  
“什么叫你给我方便？”汉克问，站在房间中央怀疑地看向他的电话，好像看着杰弗瑞的眼睛，尽管那个人现在并不在这里。  
“大概一个小时前我们接到一个电话，一幢废弃的公寓楼里发生了骚动。那里好多年都没有人住了，但我们派人去检查的时候，他们被仿生人袭击了。”  
汉克直直站了起来。  
“异常仿生人？”他问。  
“我们认为是的，盖文现在过去了，但我希望你去检查一下。”福勒说，这听上去不大像是个请求。  
“你知道我已经不为你工作了。”  
“没错，但你曾经是我手下最好的警察，而且我觉得你现在还是那个人，虽然你努力把他埋在愤怒和酒精里。”  
汉克没有回答，只是嘴唇抿成一条线等待着。  
“我们讲完后我九八地址给你发过去，然后你就可以去那边调查一番了。我知道你会去做任何你想做的事，就连我还是你上司的时候你都从来不会听我的，所以我也不费心告诉你不要做什么了。我唯一的条件是你在那边检查完了之后，你要给我打电话告诉我你的发现，行吗？”福勒问道。  
“可以。”汉克回答，还站在房间正中，衬衫摊在床上。  
“那好。”警长说完了，然后汉克第二次准备动手挂电话。  
“还有汉克？”另一边的人说，他的声音放软了，回到他们过去聊天时候的语气，他们还是朋友时候的语气。汉克对对那份过去的友谊感到一种模糊的怀念，杰弗瑞一直是个遵规守矩的家伙，尽管总是和他作对，汉克还是很尊重他。  
“怎么？”他问，自己也用上了更熟悉的语调。  
“你自己保重。”  
警长挂掉了电话。汉克看着手中的电话，轻轻皱眉。  
“你也是，杰弗瑞。”他不知是对谁说，把电话丢到一边，去穿衣服。  
十五分钟后他穿好了衣服，多少梳洗了一下，拿到了他马上要去的地址。奇怪的是，他全程没有看到康纳。  
汉克走到客厅环视了一圈，到处也没看见康纳。相扑从爪子上抬起大大的毛茸茸的头，冲着汉克叫，尾巴抬起来又摇下，单调摆动着。汉克拖着脚走过去，蹲下来挠着他耳后。  
“你知道他去哪了吗？”他问狗狗。更多是为了压下心中上涨的不安。几小时之前，模控生命还因为一些轻度损伤和一次任务失败就愿意报废掉他。有没有可能在修理之后他们还是没有改变主意？  
“安德森先生。”一个声音在他身后响起，汉克差点翻了过去。  
“我的老天啊，你差点把我吓死了！”汉克大喊，站稳了转过身去面对仿生人。他穿着干净的衣服，看起来就像新的一样，连头发看起来都毫无瑕疵。汉克立刻开始怀疑。  
“抱歉，我没有打算吓到你。”他说。  
“哦，当然。你到底是从哪来的？”汉克没好气地说，退开几步。  
“我回到了模控生命向他们汇报最近的事件，补充了釱液，还研究了一下整个案件。”康纳回答。  
“我怎么知道他们没有换掉你？”汉克问，把大拇指搭在后腰枪的轮廓上。  
“他们没有换掉我，多亏了你。”康纳回答，汉克不确定他究竟是在感谢他还是在责备他。然而，他还是不能信服。  
“给我看看你的小臂，皮肤褪掉。”汉克命令。  
康纳抬起一边眉毛，举起手好像是在投降。手上的皮肤消失了，汉克皱眉看着仿生人卷起了袖子。带着一分小心，汉克走上前，看着印在手臂上细小的模型号。  
汉克发出一声放松的叹息。  
“满意了？”康纳问。  
“是啊，胳膊不一样，你还是你。”他说，绕过仿生人走进厨房。           
康纳停了停，考虑着这件事，意识到汉克昨天晚上换掉了一只手臂，所以两只不应该一样，他对自己笑了笑。  
“别歇了，我们要出门。”汉克在另一个房间说，他在那给自己保温瓶里倒满了咖啡。  
“我们要去哪？”康纳问，走过去站在一边看着汉克。  
“我从警方拿到一条线索，可能是异常仿生人的案子，我们去检查一下。”汉克回答，搅着咖啡，目光一直没有移开手边。突然，他转过身，捞起桌上的钥匙，走向门口。  
“现在就去？”康纳说。  
“现在就去。”汉克确认道，拉开门站到一旁，让仿生人先走出去。康纳踏过门槛，走进凉爽潮湿的空气。“好好看家，相扑。”汉克冲账房子里喊道，然后关门上了锁。  
他们上车系好了安全带，上了路。汉克没有打开音乐，他等待着，还有些事要问。  
“所以，昨晚的事件，模控生命觉得怎么样？”他有点担心地问道。  
“他们允许我们两个继续做这个工作，但你摧毁的仿生人的开销要从你的奖金里面扣掉。”康纳解释。汉克很开心听到他们或多或少是摆脱了整件修理的麻烦事。  
“我失去了多少？”他问，没掩饰住一个愉快的微笑。  
“四百七十八万零两百美元。”康纳背诵道，汉克猛踩了一脚刹车。  
“四百万！？”  
“差不多五百。”  
“我他妈的上帝啊，认真的？”汉克一直大睁着眼睛看着身侧。  
“确实。”康纳回应，嘴唇有点扭曲，好像他也对这个结果不大满意。  
“天哪，你最好不要再把自己搞坏了。”汉克摇着头嘟囔。  
“我 _确实_ 值一点钱。”仿生人说，坐在副驾驶席上扔给汉克一个小小的自满的微笑。汉克低笑一声。  
“你管这叫一点？”他问。  
“模控生命是这么说的。”康纳回答，汉克又笑了，这次更大声了。“他们也通知了我们任务目标的轻微变动。”  
“哦？”  
“全城出现了越来越多异常仿生人的案子，只有我们自己的话已经忙不过来了，所以模控生命出动了他们的战斗型号去摧毁一些仿生人。”仿生人解释道。  
“让我猜猜，模控生命嗜杀成性的暴徒们会对付简单的案子，我们要去处理棘手的咯？”汉克猜测。  
“没错，如果可能的话要找到异常的来源。”康纳说完了，汉克的眉毛压低了。  
“来源？”  
“是的。”  
“天哪，这可麻烦了。”他摇摇头回答。  
“你的调查能力也是最初选中你完成这个任务的原因之一。”康纳解释。  
“希望这能力够用吧。”汉克说。这件事弄清楚了，他打开了音响，里面开始爆发出金属乐的声音。  
  
  
车开了很长时间，花了快一个小时才穿过城市来到福勒给汉克的地址。他们离市中心区域越远，城市看上去就越荒凉。房屋和公寓的灰色框架匆匆闪过，被剥落的油漆，霉菌和阴森的涂鸦所侵蚀。  
康纳并不完全理解为什么人类会选择在空荡荡的墙上喷上毁灭的讯息，既然毁灭早已经到来。“这是人类的终结”，一条涂鸦是这样写的。既然它确实是真的，为什么要写在这里？如果根本都不会有人来阅读，这潦草的红色字迹会带来什么好处呢？  
也许是其中模糊存在的长久性，知道即使作者本身消失了，这些字迹还能够留存一段时间。永恒的折中形式。  
他们继续开下去，从濒临灭绝时被死者和那些缓慢逃离死亡的人抛弃的建筑过渡到那个时代以前遗弃的建筑。旧工厂和废弃的商铺，用红褐色的砖瓦堆砌而成。  
康纳考虑着提起他之前做的研究，但犹豫了，因为他并没有专门去研究异常仿生人，而是把大部分的时间都花费在深入调查他们和绑架犯的遭遇和可能的牵连上。  
于是康纳选择保持沉默。  
  
他们放完了一张半的重金属专辑才来到一栋公寓楼前停下来。它快要塌了，木头在霉菌微生物级别的啃食下腐朽，窗户都碎了，房顶塌下来，门半挂在合页上。  
“福勒告诉我他给你打了电话。”汉克和康纳走下车，一个声音响起。是盖文·里德，站在全息投影出的拦截带后面，双臂紧抱胸前，压低了眉毛怒视着。“从记录上看，我觉得这是个坏主意。”  
“哦，你对这些知道的可清楚了呢，是吗里德？”汉克带着让人火大的疲惫微笑回击。警探的眉头皱的更深了。  
“就把你的玩具男孩拿我远点。”他嫌弃道，瞪着汉克旁边的康纳，然后转身大步走进了建筑物，他修好了的仿生人跟在后面。  
“来吧康纳，我们把事情给办了。”汉克低声嘟哝。康纳什么也没说，但跟汉克感受差不多。  
他们走进了大楼，地板上的灰在脚下吱嘎作响。跟着盖文上了三层摇摇欲坠的楼梯来到了那间公寓。汉克往腐坏的门框里瞥了一眼，嘴里就一阵恶心。  
“这他妈的是鸽子？他问，对里德怒目而视。  
“没错，仿生人喂着那些该死的东西。”警探回答，靠着入口右边的墙。“进来啊，犯罪现场全是你的了。”他讲完了，滑稽地指着房间，带着自鸣得意的微笑。  
汉克不快地低哼，但没有浪费时间，进了公寓。康纳跟着他，发现里面就和大楼其他部分一样破旧，还加上了上百只鸽子的排泄物。地板几乎被鸟粪浸成完全的灰白色，康纳感觉到这东西粘在他鞋底。  
他短暂地感谢了自己无法感到恶心这件事。汉克就没那么幸运了，开始狂躁地赶开那些鸽子，但毫无成效，只好高高地抬起脚，远离恶心的地板。  
这地方很小，所以康纳没花多长时间就走完了全场，检查好了证据。最神秘最令人迷惑的是浴室。水池里有一枚LED灯，确认了一个仿生人的存在，几乎很确定也是个异常者。不仅如此，旁边的墙上摆满了组件。它们被煞费苦心地排列起来，有的摆在架子上，有的用钩子挂起来，堪称温柔地摆放着。  
康纳扫描了部件，注意到尽管它们是为仿生人设计的，但没有一个是标准部件或者必要部件。全是用废料自制的配件，可以组装到仿生人的默认组件上，。它们全都是用于战斗的。  
“老天。”汉克在康纳身后感叹，刚刚进来看到一整面墙的仿生人军工。  
一个可以变成旋转的利刃的手臂部件，一个装载了闪爆弹类似装置的胸部隔舱，可以造成仿生人暂时失去视觉听觉，一个装着剃刀般锋利的下颌部件，可以移位使用，还有几个别的。  
“我以前见过这种零件。”汉克低声说，康纳转身看着他的脸。他没有详细描述，但脸上带着阴沉的确定。  
“安德森先生？”康纳催促他。  
“我在猎杀过的许多仿生人身上见过这种破玩意。有钱的混蛋会花大钱做加大功率的改装，尤其是如果他们身边带着不止一个仿生人。这可以用来展示权力，他们的机器人要么看上去很可怕，要么真的很可怕，让主人看上去比他们实际上更强大。”汉克解释，走上前查看墙壁。“但我不知道这些东西在这里作什么用，或者是谁在使用。”汉克话音渐落，康纳走回去分析那面墙。  
或许……  
一声清喉咙的声音打断了思绪。汉克和康纳回头，看见里德警探站在门口。  
“找到些东西让那个铁罐来看一下。”他说着，敌意地盯着仿生人看了看。康纳看一眼汉克，汉克点头确认，又回到了墙前面。  
仿生人迈着步子走开，接近了里德警探。盖文什么也没说，转身走了初期，显然康纳应该跟上，所以他跟上了。他们走出公寓，穿过走廊，来到了屋顶上。  
天空比不久之前晴朗了些，雾散去了，但康纳的温度计告诉他外面还很寒冷。屋顶上没什么东西，只有凌乱的砾石和未经使用的通风扇。  
“在这。”里德叫道，领着康纳来到楼顶边缘。他低头看向下边宽巷的什么东西。康纳跟着他的视线往下看去。  
“有什么吗，警探？”仿生人问，扫描着那片区域，但没发现案件相关的东西。  
“报应，你个狗娘养的。”得到了这样的回答。  
康纳还没来得及对这句话做出任何反应，里德和他刚刚才来到屋顶边的仿生人，用全力把他推下了边缘。下面是坚硬的水泥地，隔着三层楼的高度，目之所及没有任何能减缓康纳的坠落的东西。  
康纳考虑着有保护资格的仿生人装备的为了在危险情况下拯救人类而存在的几个功能。保护人类不是他的首要目的，但他有这个资格，所以他装配了所有的标准能力，包括：  
1.用嵌板形成一种护盾。如果一个仿生人接近关机，而他们的人类仍然处于危险状态，仿生人由强化塑料和凯夫拉纤维制成的嵌板会重组，在离人类最近的表面周围形成一道障碍，像是个小型堡垒。这会让仿生人的生物组件暴露在外，但在仿生人被摧毁时仍能保护人类。护盾除了仿生人的主人和获承认的当局之外无人能打开。俗称“仿生人之柩”。  
2.少量人类必需物储备或生成能力。高质量的仿生人能够3D打印食物，从空气里抽取水分，低级的型号配备不易腐坏的食品。大多数也包括一些基本急救设备。这样，任何仿生人都可以在危急情况下满足人类需求。  
3.特别设计用来防止人类伤害自己的程序。这种情况下，仿生人可以暂时无视主人的命令，强制限制住他们，直到救援到来。仿生人更强韧，能够压制住一个人类，防止人类对人类的暴力行为或者自杀企图。  
4.缓解冲击功能。在人类即将被车辆撞击或从着火的大楼跳下来跳下时，仿生人可以站在人类和他们将撞上的东西之间，破坏自己引发一阵小型爆炸，但为人类提供缓冲，就像气囊一样。  
落下时，康纳考虑激活第四种功能，只要他仔细选择起爆作为缓冲的部分他还能够活下来。汉克让他不要再受伤的命令划过他脑海。然而，进行预建时，他在空中翻转了身体，认出在小巷的阴影里是垃圾车的车厢，里面排满了柔软的的填充物，康纳立即打算利用这一点。  
他伴随着柔软的撞击声着陆了，没有任何损伤。仿生人转身疑惑地检查周围环境。缓冲物是仿生人。康纳在堆得过高的缓冲物中认出了肢体和脸。然后卡车打开的车顶合上了。上方的光芒越来越细微，最终消失了，把康纳留在移动监狱豪华的黑暗里。  
他听见引擎的低吼声，开始记录卡车的运动，刚开始尝试站起来，就跌回了缓冲物上。他在被带走，而康纳完全不知道会被带到哪儿。他感觉到，而且很难否认这确实是一种感觉，害怕。


	6. 深坑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳为了生存而战斗，汉克争分夺秒来救他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很长也很暴力，很多仿生人流血事件和可能让人不安的改装仿生人。

一个人影几乎从汉克正上方坠落下来，他没什么时间思考。被吓到是个比较轻微的说法。他从更年轻的时候开始就非常讨厌恐怖片里“震你一下”的吓人方式，时间没怎么改变这一点。他发出一阵恐惧和疼痛的尖叫，毕竟，一双脚直接砸在了他的肩膀上，好像他是个该死的保龄球瓶。  
汉克跌倒在地上，住在天花板上的家伙压在他身上。那个人试图逃跑，但汉克的反射神经对于他这个年纪的人来说相当不错，所以他抓住了那家伙的脚踝。它跑了起来把他在地板上拖出一小段距离，因此他立刻就知道了它是个仿生人，。  
他把仿生人拉倒，再把自己拉起来，用闲着的那只手臂勒住他的躯干，然后爬上去用另一只手臂锁住它喉咙。他把它向后拖拽着，紧紧制住。  
仿生人比人类强壮，而汉克知道他没法在力量上比过那东西，所以他用手掀起它的衬衫，抓住了釱泵调节器。  
“现在投降，否则我就拉出去！”汉克冲着仿生人的耳朵大吼，不出所料，它停下了疯狂挣扎，在他的钳制下僵住了。  
“求你了，别把我带回去，我不想回去。”仿生人哀求着，汉克从它身上下去，好仔细看看它的脸。安全起见，他掏出了他的枪，指着仿生人的釱泵。  
“这东西看上去像个年轻人，帽檐压下来遮住前额，一件过大的夹克包住身体。看到它，汉克胃里有点不舒服地翻腾起来，他，随便哪个。  
“求你了，求你了，我什么都会做的，只是别把我送回去。”他继续乞求着。  
“够了，我问你问题，你回答，就这样，听明白了吗？”汉克厉声说。  
仿生人僵硬地点点头，满是畏惧，他举着，眼睛大睁着。  
“好了，你叫什么名字？”  
“鲁珀特。”  
“你是个异常仿生人?”  
又一次点头，这次有点犹豫。  
“你袭击了那些警官？”  
“我不想的，但他们可能会把我带回去。”  
“回去哪儿？”汉克问，困惑地皱眉。鲁珀特摇摇头，双手开始颤抖。  
“深坑。”他最终回答，汉克考虑着这个答案。他没听说过什么深坑，但把线索拼接起来也并不难。特比如用于战斗的仿生人部件，无论如何不想回去的仿生人，还有条子在整件事里掺和。  
“仿生人斗场？”汉克问，把枪抵在仿生人脸上。  
鲁珀特又害怕地点了点头。  
“拜托了，不要把我送回去，我再也不想战斗了。”他乞求着。  
“那你墙上供的那堆破玩意是怎么回事？”  
这引起了仿生人不同的反应：愤怒。愤怒和悲哀。  
“我的朋友！他们是我的朋友，可他毁了他们！”鲁珀特尖叫，他的声音在句尾化成一声啜泣。“我拿走了我能带走的，他们应该得到更好的对待。我想好好埋葬他们，跟他们说再见，我想放他们自由，我想让他们好受些……”他说不下去了，真实的眼泪从脸颊两侧流下。  
汉克因为他的爆发退后了一下。墙上的仿生人部件是这家伙的朋友，这家伙居然有朋友，还全被破坏了。  
汉克见过仿生人斗场，出于人类安全的考虑，暴力运动要么被取缔，要么进行大幅度的修改，因此这些运动就大批涌现出来。人们不能打斗了，但机器人可以。只要没有护卫仿生人牵扯进来，或者他们的主人自愿让仿生人加入战斗，就不违法。毕竟，人们需要这些。  
不幸的是，事情很少如此，仿生人斗场充斥着被绑架来的仿生人，非法改装的仿生人，被硬核迷恋者和节目运作者的护卫机器人撕成碎片。丑陋不堪，残忍成性。  
汉克从未喜欢过这东西，但也从来没太在乎，在他看来，无非是机器之间相互破坏。但是要把一台有感情的机器，或者自以为有感情的机器扔到那种烂摊子里……  
老天，汉克难以想象。简直是地狱。  
他抬起枪，不再指着仿生人。鲁珀特脸上的放松显而易见，汉克情不自禁地露出了他最让人安心的面部表情。  
“所以你逃出了深坑？”汉克问，蹲着休息，看着仿生人坐起来。  
“是的。”他温顺地说。  
汉克考虑着他的工作。他应该摧毁每个他见到的异常仿生人，但康纳刚刚才提起了“任务目标的轻微变动”。  
调查棘手的异常仿生人，找到来源。杀戮的部分现在是次要的了，对吧？此外，这里没人会提出异议。除了康纳，或许还有盖文。不过说到这个……  
“警察来的时候你为什么没有出来？他们可能会帮你。”汉克提议，却换来鲁珀特的摇头。  
“你说的那个人，我在深坑里见过，他会把我抓回去的。”仿生人坚持道，汉克皱起了眉，心中有种不好的预感。  
“盖文·里德？你在斗场见过他？”他逼问。  
“对，他有时带来新的仿生人供摧毁，作为交换， _他_ 给他的护卫做些改装，让他更大也更可怕。”  
“狗娘养的。”汉克嘀咕着，糟糕的预感更沉重了。“ _他_ ？”汉克提问。“ _他_ 是谁？”  
“运营深坑的人。兹拉科。”  
哦，汉克以前听过这个名字，这一点也没让他感觉好些。  
他跳了起来，把鲁珀特吓得抖了起来，但汉克没时间纠结在这事上了。  
“跟着我。”他命令道，背对着仿生人。他听到鲁珀特站了起来，拖着脚走到汉克旁边。  
他一阵风冲出了公寓，进了走廊，差一点撞到里德警探和他那个大到令人不快的PC200护卫仿生人上。  
“安德森，我正要找你。”盖文紧张地笑着说。  
“哦，是吗？”汉克低吼，没退出警探的个人空间，迫使另一个人退了几步。鲁珀特缩在汉克身后，而盖文的仿生人站在盖文后面。  
“是啊，我正给你的机器人看房顶上的脚印，他突然看到了另一个仿生人，开始追它。”里德解释，用大拇指刮着鼻子，指指往走廊去的门。“我是想跟上来着，但你也知道——”  
汉克抓起他的衣领把他抵在了旁边的墙上。  
“放屁，里德，你对他做了什么？”汉克咆哮，唾沫星子都溅到了警探的脸上。  
“我不——”  
“你他妈敢跟我说谎试试！他在哪！？”  
盖文脸上短暂的害怕表情变化成洋洋得意的胜利感。他用下巴冲汉克点点头，汉克只来得及看见肩膀上的一只大手，就被扔到了对面的墙上。  
他屁股着地，撞倒了一个金属架，踢起了一大堆灰尘。盖文的仿生人低头俯视着他。  
“你知道，你的仿生人说对了一件事情。”警探若无其事地着，走过来站在他的仿生人旁边，“比起花钱升级外表，在实用的更新上做些投资更好。”他指着他的护卫，汉克想起了康纳是怎么把胳膊穿透了这东西的。可惜汉克那时候没给盖文来这么一下。“那个操蛋玩意弄坏了之后修好它可不便宜，不过我做了改进，那个塑料傻逼要给我付出代价。”  
汉克挪着身子坐了起来，但还在从背部辐射出来的疼痛感中恢复过来，所以没有站起来。鲁珀特躲在门框边，正好在盖文视线外。  
“你做了什么？”汉克怒吼，但他相当确定自己已经得到了答案。  
五百万的最新原型机，像康纳这样有着各种花哨的功能，强壮到可以用手臂穿透另一个仿生人，快到在战斗中能够打倒复数的敌人，先进到能黑进出租车系统，从屋顶上跳下来驾驶。他在擂台上会是个宝贝。  
就像在确认汉克的怀疑，警探讥讽地耸耸肩，然后爆发出一阵大笑。  
“汉克·安德森，一遇到仿生人的事就心软了。”他在笑声的末尾说道。“我估计他能撑一天，说不定还能多一会，我会把剩下的邮回给你的。”他把话说完了，大步走向楼梯，他的仿生人跟在后面走了出去。  
汉克等待着，愤怒地盯着他们的背影。他们一消失，他就呻吟着站了起来。  
“鲁珀特，过来。”他说，靠在墙上等一阵头晕过去。  
“什么事？”仿生人试探着问。汉克一只手放在他肩膀上，温和但坚定地看着他的眼睛。  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
  
垃圾车停下的时候，康纳已经知道了他确切的所在地。他计算了过去的时间和速度来估计路程，并且使用他的平衡中心确定了车辆转弯的角度和方向。卡车减速，引擎熄火之后，他已经有了一张精确的地图，知道他被带到的地方，以及从那间公寓到这里的路线图。  
然而，这对他没有什么帮助。缓冲了他的跌落的仿生人保护层不仅仅为他挡下了垃圾车金属表面的冲击，每一具身体里都装着一个无线干扰设备，阻止他与外界取得任何联系。他无法呼叫汉克，或进入禅意庭院，甚至无法联网搜索如何停止干扰设备。他能够判断出这些仿生人尸体的使用是有目的的，因为他们本来就特别设计为和其他仿生人共享信息，用它们单独对他进行干扰是非常容易的。过高的缓冲层让他无法找到可以停止信号干扰的组件。  
他完全断线了，康纳发现这种感觉非常痛苦。他以前从未感觉这么无助过。  
卡车一停下来，仿生人就站了起来，准备好应对即将到来的任何事情。  
一声吱嘎的机械声响以及金属转轴的声音暗示卡车的后门打开了。康纳要么可以留在里面，迫使外面无论是谁的家伙进来作战，获取优势；要么他可以迅速跳出去，说不定可以直接跳到绑架他的人身上。  
他选择了后者，穿过黄色光芒冲刷着的狭窄入口。落地时他翻了个身，踢着地面上的黄色尘土。康纳膝盖着地，抬起了双手准备战斗，却什么人也没看见，之后卡车从铁链围栏外慢慢开走。  
然后康纳的目光来到上方，和一大群人的目光对视。他们围在他四面八方，形成了象是体育场那样的结构，疯狂地对着他欢呼。仿生人皱起眉，他的光学镜适应着光线，查看着建筑的结构。  
这里是个购物中心，或者过去曾经是。中央的地板已经被打通了，让视线可以直接看到两层的地下停车库。总共有四层，顶上的露台是用拼凑的人造大理石和金属围栏造成的，地面层点缀着空荡荡的商铺和一个坏掉一半的喷泉废墟。停车场的第一层的地板是开裂的水泥，没有金属围栏，是开放的，还有车库的最底层。康纳在最下面，站在这个临时的竞技场的边线处。  
梁柱已经清理走了，边缘围着铁链围栏，一路攀上车库第二层，在那儿，铁链勾着参差出来的地板织成了一张网。光线来自于一楼向下的开口处和顶楼脏兮兮的天花板上的几个泛光灯。  
康纳低头看回垃圾车正开出去的那个门，快速地跑了过去。围栏的质量不怎么高，他可以在几乎贴着卡车轮廓的地方扯开一个小缺口。  
康纳的手一碰到金属，他就感觉到一阵强大的电磁脉冲穿过他的身体，让他后退了几步然后倒下了。  
人群发出了欢呼和嘲笑的声音，康纳站了起来，沉默地责备着自己没有意识到栏杆通了电。他试着往外打了个电话，很快意识到这行不通。  
这地方几乎是用仿生人的尸体贴了一层墙纸。他们被挂在每一块表面上，那些还留着头的家伙空白地低头盯着康纳。他们每一个都被破坏了，缺胳膊少腿，到处开裂，有些还布满了釱液。康纳可以看到在墙壁的某个地方，有些人正在把一个完全没有下半身的仿生人钉到墙上。  
康纳开始谨慎地走向中心，欢呼声随着他的这个举动渐渐消失。现在只有人们互相交谈的嗡嗡声。垃圾车的引擎加足了马力开走了，大门自动关上了。  
康纳被困在这个斗兽场里了，他很敏锐地明白了这地方的目的。他感觉自己站姿不同寻常的僵硬，他在静息状态下不需要做小动作，甚至不必要时候可以完全不动，但他更喜欢动起来。他无法感觉到不舒服，但他感谢自己还有这个自由用硬币来校准，或者调一调领带。  
现在，他完全不动了，只有头部还在缓缓转动着检验周围的环境。  
“各位，周末愉快！”一个声音透过扩音器传了出来，人群呐喊着。“我知道你们已经等了这个一周了，因此今天开局，我们的长期捐赠人，安卓歼灭者，为我们带来了新的角逐者！”  
康纳估计这个头衔就是李德警探在这里用的假名了。人群发出巨大的嘘声。  
“我知道，我知道，正常情况下他唯一的能耐就是带来些大家伙们的饲料，不过今天他给我们带了个特别的！”  
更多的灯光点了起来，康纳被照的眯起了眼睛。  
“康纳，来自模控生命的仿生人！”用着扩音器的人低沉地宣布，“一台全新的原型机，设计出来的目的，也是唯一的目的是……”  
斗场对面一头的门轰然洞开，一台小型的EM400被粗暴地丢了出来。他打了个滚，尘土沾满了他的制服，他马上爬了起来。  
“杀死异常仿生人！！！”那个人大声宣布，人群沸腾了。  
场内的另一个仿生人绕着圈，用睁得大大的、充满畏惧的眼神盯着康纳。他向大门爬过去，抓住了一根围栏，立刻像康纳一样被电了回来。他开始沿着竞技场的边线跑，离康纳能有多远就有多远，搜寻着任何可能的出口。康纳已经运行过了分析，没有找到任何出口。  
“求你了！救命！”仿生人抬头呼唤最近一层的观众。他们低头瞟着他。有一个人扔了个空啤酒罐。罐子穿过围栏的洞眼无害地在肩膀上弹开了，但这激起了更多的东西从各层扔了下来。有些在电围栏上卡住了，另一些穿过了缝隙。  
仿生人悲鸣着，蹒跚地从边缘走开了，而液体和垃圾像雨点一般从上面的人类那里洒下来。他们讥笑着，叫喊着。  
康纳以中等步速接近了另一个仿生人，他不急着要接近他，而且不想吓到他。另一个仿生人看见他接近，跌跌撞撞地后退。  
“求你了，求你了，我不想死。”他哀求道。康纳抬起双手，做着安抚的手势。他脑海中的代码和他的视野都在告诉他摧毁身前这个明显的异常者，但是长期来看，不这么做似乎更为明智。他现在的首要目标是活着离开这个斗兽场。  
奇怪，他想到，他没有生命，那他为什么这么害怕被摧毁？  
“你们想看看它能做些什么吗？”播音员问道，观众呼喊着确认。“那好吧！”  
一把大刀被扔进场内，插在另一个仿生人旁边的沙地上。  
“在他杀死你之前杀掉异常者猎人，我们就放你走。”那个人命令道，康纳在他的系统里感受到了畏惧。  
“等等——”他试着说，伸出一只手，但另一个仿生人抓紧时间扑向前捞起了刀。他不恰当地提着它，手肘僵硬地举到身前，站姿也很不稳。  
“对不起，我不想死。”仿生人说，一步步走近康纳，而康纳在后退。  
“你不用这样做的，我们可以找别的方法出去。”康纳安抚着他，保持着镇定。  
人群发出了强烈的嘘声，开始高声叫喊。  
“ **杀！杀！杀！** ”他们在上面尖叫。  
“对不起，对不起。”另一个仿生人喃喃说，摇着头，转动着手腕里的刀，准备袭击。  
“别这样。”康纳尝试着。  
“ **杀！杀！杀！杀！** ”  
“非常对不起，我不想死，对不起。”  
“ **杀！杀！杀！** ”  
“对不起。”另一个仿生人轻声说，冲上前，胡乱向康纳的胸口划来。他一个侧步轻易躲开了攻击，抓住了那只拿刀的手。他把那只手扭向一边，然后是另一边，把对手拉向地面，破坏了他的肘部关节。人群兴奋地咆哮着。  
康纳从他手里拿走了刀，然后翻身离开。  
观众群中的兴奋变成了失望，他们发出嘘声。  
异常仿生人战战兢兢地站起来，颤抖着表情空白地看向康纳的方向，无法真正集中。他的眼睛呆滞地大睁着，眼泪在眼睑下面积聚起来。  
康纳从前从没见过仿生人哭泣。当然，他们可以为光学镜提供过量的溶液，能够清洁表面尘埃和污迹，就像车窗清洁液。当然，人们知道紧张状态下的仿生人会从组件中泄出釱液以外的液体，这是快速将能量转换到更重要的进程中去的结果。但这些根本不像他面前的仿生人正在做的那样。情感过载让他的清洁溶液像人类的眼泪那样流出来，没有任何用场，只是表达出他极度的恐惧。  
康纳知道人们为什么会哭。清洁眼中的刺激性物质，保持湿润，释放生理或心理上的疼痛，但也是寻求帮助的表现。  
看着现在哭个不停的仿生人，康纳看到了这一点。婴儿对父母和周围人的呼唤，受伤者，悲伤者的呼唤。  
 _帮帮我，请帮帮我。_  
康纳退开了，他感觉有什么东西在身体里弯曲起来。好像某些不存在的组件由于太多的进程都挣扎着要浮到他意识的表面上而被压弯。想要从这里出去，逃离上面人类渴求着蓝血的疯狂咆哮，再一次回到安全的地方的绝望。对可能很快到来的损毁之后还有什么等待着的恐惧。知道这个生物是在孤立无援的地方乞求着帮助，对面前落下的眼泪的愧疚，。  
康纳的脑海里出现了汉克的家的影像，相扑躺在狗窝里，汉克在床上打着鼾。他身体里的压迫感上升了，就好像他的胸腔板又重新被压碎了一遍。  
悲伤，不知从何而来，终于让压力决了堤。康纳费力地呼吸着。  
他试图为每种感情找到原因。没有绝望，只是他自己创造的高优先度指令。没有恐惧，只是理解到他的损毁会阻碍任务的完成。没有愧疚，只是他的人类交互系统的故障，因为哭泣的仿生人太过相似的行为，把他错当作了人类。  
没有因为再也见不到汉克的念头产生的悲伤。他一定是弄错了。他必须是弄错了，因为如果他是在感觉，而这感觉上确实像感觉……  
“快来呀！你听不到大家吗？杀了它！”上面的声音命令道，而另一个仿生人啜泣着。迅速的压力水平检查发现他的水平是危险的91%。  
康纳把刀丢向旁边，引起了另一个仿生人相当程度的惊诧。他看到他的压力水平降到了84%，康纳自己的压力水平也下降了。  
他没有被训练用于任何类似的情景，从未做过任何此种条件下的模拟，因此如果模控生命不喜欢他这个举动，那可太他妈糟糕了。  
最后那一句听上去非常像汉克，康纳想着。  
另一个仿生人泪眼婆娑地带着一丝希望看着他，开始向他走过来。康纳伸出一只手臂迎接着，或许他们可以找到一条路出去，两个人合作的话成功率就升高了。  
康纳在眼角余光看到了什么东西的运动。  
“小心！”他大喊，但太迟了。一把斧头插进了EM400的胸膛。康纳睁大了眼睛看着他蹒跚着退后几步，震惊而恐惧地盯着那嵌入釱泵的利刃。他跪了下来，抬头看着康纳，康纳回看着他的光学镜暗淡下去，又一滴泪水滑下仿生人的脸颊。  
另一个仿生人死了，僵直地跪在地上，死掉的眼睛盯着康纳。  
 _帮帮我，求你了，请帮帮我。_ 它们还是这样说着。  
康纳新的第二优先任务，就在活着出去（ ~~再次见到汉克~~ ）下面，现在是找出干了这件事的家伙，无论是谁，毁掉他们。  
他及时转过身看到了一个巨型的仿生人，除了一条短裤什么都没穿。它没有人造皮肤，取而代之的是一层又一层的喷涂颜料，像战争迷彩一样喷满了它赤裸的胸膛和邪笑着的得意面孔。  
头顶，人群狂野地欢呼着。  
“如果新的角逐者不愿杀戮，就让狂战士来！闲话少说，我们开始吧！！！”  
一个蜂鸣器的声音响起，各个方向的大门都打开了，仿生人们要么被推了进来，要么跑了过来。康纳数了数，包括他自己在内总共有14个仿生人，其中有一半是特别为战斗设计的型号，另一半是普通的型号，害怕地望着斗场。  
狂战士咆哮着向康纳冲锋，康纳被迫跳起来开始行动。他捡起刚刚扔下的刀，开始绕场跑。跑动过程中，他看到另一个大型仿生人，这一个之所以大，是由于它实际上是3个仿生人焊接在一起的，它挥舞着肢体攻击，抓起另一个JB300仿生人的腿，把它砸向另一个试图逃跑的EM400身上。两个小型放生人都压碎了，釱液溅满了围栏。  
狂战士追着康纳，康纳感受得到它迈步的重击声。他试着接近另一个仿生人，一台GJ500，希望募集一些同伴，他知道面对这么多难对付的对手他的胜算很小。  
那个仿生人突然被某种渔叉似的设备从中间被穿透，拖过斗场，大头朝下被送进了另一个仿生人的嘴里。那比起一张嘴，更像是个工业级别的搅碎机被安装在一张挤满了不匹配的光学镜的脸上，下面连着一个六条腿、两只手的身体。原本的机型是个WR400，一个崔西型号，但已经不剩什么痕迹了。渔叉安在她的一只胳膊上。另一个仿生人变成了一滩塑料糊，而渔叉已经重新装好，准备着下一次袭击。  
“蜘蛛又来了！”播音员喊着，而康纳注意到它的许多只眼睛聚焦在了他身上。那东西发出一声恐怖的啸叫，开始以非人类的速度向他疾跑过来，小腿没有脚的裸露末端挖进了沙土里。  
康纳改变了方向，冲向斗场中央，三个身子的仿生人正在那里被一个高大的纯金属制的仿生人从中间切开，它是煤黑色的，有目的地被加热了，用刃形的手像切黄油一样切开塑料。三个身体的仿生人变成了碎块，但那些碎块长出了新的腿，冲上去贴上了那个切碎了它们的仿生人。它们一碰上，就到处冒起烟，但它们的塑料融化了冒出恶心的黑色泡泡，限制了它的行动。  
“喔哦！刻耳柏洛斯倒下了，但还是试图拿下铜牛！”  
康纳看到一把熟悉的斧子从侧面飞向他，又卷向他身体下侧。斧刃切过空气，刮掉了他的外套边沿，然后继续往前，砍上了电网。  
火星飞溅，照亮了一台AX400仿生人的脸。她的头发剪短了，换成了白颜色，LED灯也取掉了。她正和一台PL600还有另一个GJ500背对背站着。她看上去比起害怕，更加坚定，睁大了眼睛看着斗场里的潜在威胁，她的嘴抿成一条直线，做着手势，指示着和她一起的两个仿生人，其中一个拿着一截金属管作为武器。  
康纳把他们设立为他的目标，开始跑向他们，却被抓住了头，扔向地面。倒下过程中又一拳击中了他的身体，康纳在身边没有看到其他的仿生人，然而他确实看到了一双脚踢起的尘埃，以及空气中的奇怪扭曲。  
他更改了热敏视野，一个伪装了的仿生人立即显了形。它就在他正上方，举起双臂正准备再度攻击。  
康纳翻滚出去，扫向它的腿。他翻身站起来，它也是，他们现在站着面对彼此。另一个仿生人向他猛扑过来，康纳轻易就用刀抹过它脖子上的一个弱点，然后从它背后把刀刃插进了它的釱泵。  
切换回正常视野，他看着它的伪装色闪烁着消失了，只留下一具全然白色的身体，面朝下倒在尘土里，已经停止了机能。  
“看起来异常者猎人最终还是能狩猎的！再见了变色龙！”播音员大声宣告，有些人欢呼了，有些人发出了嘘声。  
康纳继续朝AX400和周围的几个跑去，在他们面前打着滑停下了，他们的武器和目光马上防卫性地指向了他的方向。  
“如果我们一起战斗的话胜算会更大。”康纳飞快地说，举起双手。AX400怀疑地眯起眼睛，但是一声可怕的吱嘎声让他们把注意力全都转移到了野蛮地挥着手臂的铜牛身上，那个高热的、现在被遮住了视野的仿生人接近了他们。  
康纳躲向一边，AX400向另一边。他从GJ500那拿走了那截管子，扫描了进攻的仿生人。花了他不到一秒钟就找到了一个弱点，又花了一秒钟把管子插了进去。弱点刚好是那家伙的手刃和剩余手臂部分之间的关节，热量从那里从一边传导向另一边。那家伙发出一声金属质感的咆哮，好像是雾笛声混合了动物的嗥叫，冲着康纳挥动着另一只手臂。他不得不完全向后折身，背部弯成一个不自然的角度，刀刃在他上方穿透了空气，经过时热量抹过他的合成皮肤。幸运的是，康纳并没有放松对钢管的控制，抓着它拨起手臂上焦热的刀锋，割进仿生人稍微凉一点的身体。他在用仿生人自己的战斗工具对付它。  
那东西发出又一声咆哮，这次声音很冷静，向他转过了头，它怪诞的黑眼睛在周围燃着一种橘色的光，刻耳柏洛斯的最后一块塑料碎片在它脸上烧成了灰烬，它的视力恢复了。康纳扭动着在他控制之下的刀刃，躲闪着又一下的攻击，举起钢管把另一只胳膊直接切下。  
然而，康纳迅速被吊到了空中，还抓着那支金属管，只是那只手臂已不再受他控制。刀刃在一个轴上转过来，它现在正对着康纳的背部，他注意到自己两块人造肩胛骨之间的热量。  
铜牛的胸部打开了，露出了一个加热的孔洞，刚好是康纳的大小。如果他放手，他会被刺穿，如果他后退，他会被刺穿，如果他向前，他会在另一个仿生人炉子一样的胸腔里被烤熟，如果他保持不动，让铜牛慢慢把他拉近，也是一样的下场。  
突然，一双手也抓住了金属管，他望过去，看到了那个AX400刚刚跳了起来，在旁边帮他抓着。他们合起来的重量和AX400跳起来的动量让他们挨上了地面，但也离灼人的胸腔更近了。  
他们的脚一碰到地面，康纳和AX400就一起转身用全力把那刀刃做成的手臂扳过来，向两边躲闪开，然后他们看着铜牛刺穿了自己，跪倒在地，然后倒下。落败。  
康纳和另一个仿生人分享了一个表情。他们的存活率上升了，而且他觉得他们会有办法出去的。情况并不乐观，但有希望。  
“似乎可以以火攻火！铜牛倒下了！”播音员插话进来，但声音听起来有些不快。  
他们身后传来一声尖叫，转身看见那个PL600被一把渔叉穿透。渔叉难以置信地没有击中他任何重要的生物组件，但是如果线缆卷起来把他拖到搅碎机里，那就不重要了。  
“赛门！”AX400叫道，冲到了他旁边。康纳跟上了，然后两人都抓住了他，防止他立刻被拽走。然而，尽管他们已经尽力了，还是三个人一起被慢慢接近，被卷向蜘蛛，它等待的巨口发出磨碎金属的咆哮声。  
他们被拽过地面时人群发出了刺耳的声音。人们以最大声音尖叫着，把所有能扔下去的东西都往坑里扔来，人们因暴力而兴奋，看台上涌起狂潮。  
第四个仿生人加入了他们，对抗蜘蛛的拉动，是活下来的GJ500.他们一起把赛门拉下了渔叉，它穿过了躯干正中的塑料，喷出一小片釱液，但生物组件还完好无损。  
突然，GJ500被从一群人中拉走了，被一只巨手举向空中。是狂战士，在其他仿生人能够反应之前，它就用手捏碎了仿生人，像捏碎成熟的水果，蓝血喷的到处都是，GJ500不动了。  
狂战士低头咧着嘴冲他们笑，把它的受害者丢向一边。他撞在了地上，踢起一阵尘埃。  
“又一个倒下了！今晚会是狂战士的胜利吗？”那个人在扩音器里得意地说，听上去比之前愉快得多。  
狂战士向他们站的地方挥起一只拳头，AX400跳向一边，而康纳尽量及时地把赛门拉走了。巨大的仿生人大笑，开始向康纳和赛门的方向转身。  
尽管他的重要生物组件没有被破坏，由于受伤，赛门还是有点难以运动，他的速度没有康纳需要的那么快，很难保证两个人的存活。就在康纳开始想到他们会被下一击击碎时。空气中出现一声轻啸。  
之前卸下的铜牛的手刃被插进了狂战士的背上。那块还热着的金属烧焦了伤口处的塑料，它嚎叫了起来，回身转向AX400，她刚刚从整整三米之外把那东西扔了过来。  
康纳看着狂战士重踏着地面走向白色头发的仿生人，突然他的扫描器捕捉到了上方的运动。他抓起赛门稍微旋转，把他整个扔到了另一边，然后跳向反方向。蜘蛛扑下来，然后又跳了起来，它的渔叉扎进了上面的一块水泥。突然，康纳明白了为什么在第二层的洞上也装上了围栏。  
康纳跑开了，蜘蛛不断尝试跳到他身上，嘴巴伸在前面，希望把他搅碎成一堆湿乎乎沾着釱液的塑料屑。终于，渔叉被拔出，弹了回来，收回了那个仿生人的手臂上。它威胁地向康纳前进，许多腿嘎吱嘎吱地扎在地面上。  
康纳回头扫视一眼。看见AX400仓促地躲开了狂战士的攻击，它试图用拳头和脚压碎她。  
蜘蛛瞄准了康纳，他开始更刻意地后退，恰到好处地把自己和蜘蛛排成一条直线。  
一声微小的咔哒声泄露了先机，康纳跳了起来，像个撑杆跳运动员似的弓起背跃过渔叉和连着的线缆。他用手着地，然后弹跳着起身，刚好看到渔叉刺向了狂战士，开始把它卷向蜘蛛。  
两个仿生人使劲想分开，但还是在中间碰了头。狂战士被送进蜘蛛的工业下巴里面，但它用拳头砸着蜘蛛更脆弱的身体，蹬着腿摧毁了装着重要生物组件的舱体。它们数秒之内就让彼此停止了运动，狂战士一半塞下了蜘蛛的喉咙，它塑料表面的彩绘从另外一头冒出来，就像怪诞的节日彩带。蜘蛛猛地向后倒下，许多眼睛在死寂之中定住了。  
“不！！！”广播员大叫着，观众看到底下的景象后，反而有些静了下来。预定要取得胜利的仿生人现在倒在尘土里，破破烂烂，全然落败。  
一台WR600型号从斗场的另一头现出身形。他躲开了整场屠杀，活到了现在。  
“好吧，我们新来的角逐者打败了大多数的霸主冠军！放出兔子！”播音员叫道，紧跟着一句低声的“看看他们觉得这个怎么样。“康纳很确定观众们该听不到这句。  
蜂鸣器的声音响起，又有几个标准型号的仿生人被推进了斗场，乱糟糟地站在沙地上，又害怕又迷惑。  
“杀了兔子，你们就自由了！“广播员大喊。人群欢呼着，掩盖了AX400恐惧的”不要“。赛门看上去也忧心如焚。  
在躲起来的WR600旁边有一扇门打开了，从黑暗中走出了……  
一个小女孩。  
  


o-o-o-o-o

  
“你确定是这里？“汉克又问了一遍，这是第四次。他有点想再去锁一遍他的车，但他已经把它停了相当远，而且已经锁了四遍了。  
“我确定。“鲁珀特回答，他的回答很坚定，但眼睛一直盯着旧商场的外面，显然带着恐惧。  
汉克不高兴地发着牢骚，这地方比他期望的大多了。他自己去过的其他仿生人斗场（通常是去破坏收保护费的场景）只是在小棚屋或空荡的工厂里，没有像这么大的。  
就像是要让他感觉更糟似的，里面人们欢呼的声音简直从建筑的墙缝里溢了出来。  
“见他妈的鬼了。“汉克低声压着气息说。  
“我没法，我不能——“鲁珀特开始结巴。  
“别担心那个，孩子，我不会逼你进去的。“汉克打断了他。  
“你不会？“仿生人问，眼睛闪着光，他看起来像一只他妈的小狗。  
“不会，出去吧，还有别让我再听说你任何事情。“汉克嘟囔着，挥挥手让那孩子离开，转身走向购物中心的嘈杂的外墙。  
“谢谢你，谢谢你！“鲁珀特在他后面说，声音里带着毫不掩饰的欣喜。汉克听到他跑步离开时的脚步声，可能是回到他的公寓去拿他朋友剩下的那些东西。汉克允许他自己露出一个小小的、或许还有些悲伤的微笑，没有完全破坏掉他胸中的美好感受。仿生人跑开了，汉克盯着他的背影，默默在心中祝他一声好运。  
汉克转回来，也给他自己说了一声。然后他开始向前走，走进了商场。  
这地方和汉克记得的其他斗场一样污秽不堪。入口是一对碎了的玻璃滑门，镶着廉价的木头，由两个大块头仿生人把守着，要收10美元的入场费，还要检查一下，确保他不是个警察。汉克付钱时候怒视着他们，有点欣慰他不是个警察。他们没收了他的枪，但还给他留下了刀，总比没有好。  
里面的人群不像他以前去过的体育比赛时候人那么多，但是对于一个周日下午来说还是够多了。缺少的人数，他们都用精力补了回来，尖叫，嘘声，往斗场中间扔空啤酒罐，从看台边到处往下吐痰。  
汉克穿过人群，打量着这个废物再利用了的购物中心。墙上满是涂鸦，旧商店已经被折腾了成了碎片，地上脏污不堪，玻璃，尘垢，痰，垃圾，还有——去他妈的上帝，那是个用过的避孕套吗？这些人都他妈的是有什么毛病？汉克问自己，看着场内的人类。他们每一个都紧靠着他们的护卫仿生人，那些家伙站在人群中带着置身事外的安静。有的人穿着西装，有的人穿着周日的休闲服装，有人穿着精致的连衣裙，有人穿皮衣，有人染了发，一身明亮的装束，有些人几乎根本没穿任何东西。  
似乎仿生人对仿生人的暴力吸引来了各式各样的人。  
汉克摇着头，继续走，从地板上的一个大洞往下看去。深坑往下打通了两层，到了一片泛着尘土的黄色的斗场，汉克看到了一些仿生人在乱斗。有一些看上去正常的，还有一大堆巨大恶心糊成一团的东西，可能曾经被叫做仿生人，但汉克更倾向于叫它们异形怪。  
他掏出了他的仿生目镜，扫描了下面的区域，目镜展示了一些型号要么是太新，要么是离得太远，他认不出来。对于那些恐怖的异形，屏幕上只显示出了问号。  
他数出了14个，7个没有经过改造，大多数已经完全报废了，有一个在远远的角落里躲着，有一个小群体自己坚守着。6个怪物类型，大都站在明处，给弱小的未改装者带来浩劫，也有一个呆在边上，潜行在影子里，并不行动。汉克皱眉看向那个色彩斑斓的大家伙，还有那个长着一大堆腿的家伙，他不喜欢蜘蛛。然后，当然，在屏幕上有一个型号，是汉克正在寻找的，也是他不希望会看到的。  
RK800.  
“康纳。“他吸着气。恐惧在他肺里堆积，他看着仿生人被一个不可见的仿生人砸到了地面上。他看着，康纳为了活着而战斗，感觉他的心都停止了呼吸。  
 _快去快去快去。_ 一个声音在他脑海里催促着，汉克转身冲进了人群。他需要下到那边，无论如何把康纳带出这个魔窟，完完整整地。  
 _坚持住康纳，我来了。_ 他想着，找到了到下层的楼梯。地下第一层是最拥挤的，人类和仿生人形成的墙坚不可破。估计，这里离斗场最近，视野最好。  
汉克继续往下走，却被另一个把守着前门的仿生人拦住了。  
“底层不许观众进入。”仿生人告诉他，举起一只手。汉克决定装糊涂。  
“哦？太抱歉了，我找洗手间找得晕头转向的。一般这种事我都交给我的仿生人内森的，可他好像走丢了。没了他我真不知道能干什么，估计就是走丢吧。”汉克咯咯笑着，谨慎地观察到他这一番话让那个仿生人放下了防备。  
转变瞬间发生，上一秒汉克还在闲扯，下一秒，他的刀已经埋进了仿生人的下巴。它倒下了，汉克试着不去想之后他对这么做会有何感受，他需要去找康纳。  
最底层是一片水泥隧道的迷宫，在停车场里进进出出。汉克花了比预想要长的时间在这里游荡，寻找到斗场的方法。有几个地方停着些车辆，看上去很新，不应该是丢弃在这的，他们一定是整体运作的一部分。  
汉克爬上了一辆垃圾车的背部，往里面窥视。他立刻认出了墙上到处都是的仿生人软垫。他曾经见过几次仿生人被变成爆米花的情景。有一段尤其让人记忆深刻然而令人不快的记忆浮现出来。汉克讨厌死了。  
他举起了仿生目镜，屏幕上显示了信号干扰装置，他皱皱眉。不仅仅是这里有，整个建筑物里到处都是，装在废弃的仿生人身体里。  
那就没法叫后援了，解释了康纳为什么没有试着联络他。  
“你在这做什么？”一个声音从汉克身后传来，他转过身，把仿生目镜塞进大衣里，跳到地上。  
那是个仿生人，比其他护卫都大个。他全身都是隆起的人造肌肉，深棕色皮肤下有大把空间安装提升力量和其他的设备的空间。  
“我是，呃，在找我的护卫仿生人。他是个RK800型，你见过他吗？”汉克试探着，边想着解决这事的办法，边保持了相当远的距离。他是和更大的家伙打过，但都是有计划的，而且通常也有枪。  
“你手上有釱液，你杀了台阶上的仿生人。”仿生人回应。，它的目光冷静，姿势是让人不安的静止状态。汉克停顿，紧绷起来，把手放在最大那把刀的柄上。  
“要是我那么做了呢？”他挑衅道。  
“你是做了。”仿生人回答。汉克感觉有点恼火。  
“所以，你想对我做什么？”汉克问，试着让这句话听上去像一句威胁。很难去考虑他面对的这个仿生人是他的两倍大，还人工地打造得非常强壮，而他是个梳着乱糟糟灰色马尾的中年人，身体系统里连点酒精都没有就得面对这破事。  
“帮你。”仿生人说，表情动都没动。  
“再说一遍？”汉克问，试着抵抗听到这句子后他全身的震惊，几乎想要放下防备。  
“我会帮你，告诉我你在这的真正原因。”仿生人又说了一遍，仍然气死个人地半点表情变化都没有。  
终于，在汉克怀疑地蹙眉，睁大眼睛抬头看了它几秒钟后，它改变了，用悲伤然而坚定的棕色眼睛看着他。  
“我再也不想为他工作了，我不想让他们战斗。”他说，汉克放松下来，手从刀边放了下来。  
“我的搭档在那个场里，我要把他弄出来，要活的。”汉克解释道，大胆地往前迈一步。  
“我有其他想救的人，如果你帮我救他们，我就帮你救你的搭档。”仿生人回复。  
“成交。”汉克表示，伸出了手。仿生人检视了一下，握住汉克的手摇了摇。他巨大的手整个包住了汉克的，但握手很温柔，几乎可以说是羞怯。  
汉克忍住一声轻笑。 _看上去好像他会杀了你，其实是个肉桂卷。_ 汉克心里想着。  
“你叫什名字？”他问，放手之前紧紧地握了一下仿生人的手。  
“卢瑟。”他回答。  
“”好吧卢瑟，带路吧。汉克说，做着手势让仿生人领路。  
他们出发穿过管道。他们慢跑着经过，上方人群的跺脚声让地面都震动了起来。卢瑟显然在保持着很慢的速度，好让汉克跟得上，他很感谢这一点，尽管自尊心有些受伤。但他的自尊心这辈子已经接受了相当多锤炼了，这一点还是能接受的。  
水泥慢慢变成了沙地，这片区域正对着斗场。汉克看到一小群仿生人在门边聚集，被其他仿生人用电棍驱赶着。他和卢瑟躲在了一面墙后。  
“杀了兔子，你们就自由了！”一个声音通过扬声系统隆隆地传来，声音在深坑里回响着，在最底层的空腔里引发一阵嗡鸣。  
“不。”卢瑟低声说，从藏身之处走了出来，向围栏处移动。  
另一个蜂鸣器响起，那群标准仿生人被放进了斗场。汉克无声地骂了一句，在门关上之前往最近的门冲去，卢瑟在他能碰到之前拦住了他。  
“围栏上带电，别摸。”仿生人告诉他，担心地看着他。汉克点点头表示明白。  
“我们得进去。”汉克轻声说，看向四周寻找某种开关。  
“兹拉科控制着大门，他只会在放进角逐者和每天最后清理残骸时才会开门。”卢瑟解释道，走向边界。  
围栏弯曲处的一扇门打开了，走出了一个小女孩。  
“那是个孩子吗？”汉克问，一阵突然的恐慌攫住了他。他从前听过兹拉科的故事，其他的仿生人斗场也流传着不少关于他的道听途说，关于他运营的深坑，和那里的各种仿生人。这比汉克想象过的糟糕多了，而他现在突然有一种冲动，想狠狠地揍那家伙的脸，揍好多下。  
“爱丽丝。”卢瑟嘶声说，突然抓住了最近的围栏，拉开了锁链。汉克看到烟从仿生人的手上升起，电流通过他的身体让他痉挛起来。  
汉克把他拽走了。  
“你在做什么？你会被杀的！”汉克低吼。  
“我非得救那个小的不可。”卢瑟坚持道，尽管他的光学镜的瞳孔还偶尔因电击而缩放着。  
“一定还有更好的方法。”汉克说着，放开仿生人去找新的路子。  
“你要保护那个小女孩？“一个声音在汉克左边出现，他和卢瑟都转过去，看到了一个仿生人。它站得离围栏很近，弓着身子为战斗型的改装留出了空间。它用悲伤的小眼睛看着他。  
“还有别人。“卢瑟补充，仿生人的视线移向他。  
“告诉我是哪些，我会帮你们争取点时间。“仿生人说，它的声音平直。汉克检查着它，看见它的嵌板之间宽得不同寻常的沟槽，黑色和白色混合的嵌板，还有从各个部分脱落下来的奇怪线头。  
“那个女孩，还有个白色头发的AX400。“卢瑟提出。  
“还有一个RK800，那个棕色头发西装领带的笨蛋。“汉克迅速补充，试图用粗暴的态度掩盖住他的担心和绝望。如果他们是人类，他们根本不会察觉出来，但他能感觉到他们的视线变得柔软了。去他妈的仿生人。  
“明白了。”另一个仿生人说，敏捷地把自己丢进了现在正向爱丽丝移动的人群。  
“我们还是要找路进去。”卢瑟说，汉克点头。他的目光飘向了右侧，有个东西吸引了他的注意力。  
“那个怎么样？”  
  


o-o-o-o-o

  
康纳立刻认出那个小女孩是个YK500型号。她个子很小，棕色的头发在脑后扎成马尾，穿着粉色的夹克。她的LED被拿掉了。  
“爱丽丝！”AX400不顾一切地叫道，站起来跑向那个女孩。  
“卡拉！”小女孩也回应着，却被观众的声音淹没。  
赛门挣扎着站了起来，畏惧地看着斗场四周。小女孩，爱丽丝，看上去吓坏了，紧紧绞着双手，向身后已经关上的门退去。其他的仿生人没过多久就明白了他们被开出了什么条件，开始向女孩冲去。  
爱丽丝也意识到了，被迫开始跑了起来，却在身后被一个WR600抓住了。她尖叫起来，卡拉跑得更快了。康纳发现自己也开始向那个方向冲刺。就算有那个自由的保证，他也无意杀掉那个女孩，也不会对他人的所作所为袖手旁观。  
爱丽丝的腿脱离了地面，康纳的系统里弹出一大片她的安全警告，以及他抓住她的任务的紧急提示。  
突然，她踢腿跳起转过了抓住她的那个仿生人的手臂，用两只脚踢在了他脸上。他丢下了她，她稳稳地双手着地，翻身离开。WR600猛冲过去想再抓住她，但她躲向旁边，然后正正地打在了他的下巴上。  
他向后翻倒，落到了尘土里。康纳迅速扫描了女孩，发现她装备了全部的必要组件，甚至还多，她是个登记完全的保护型仿生人，他以前从未见过儿童型仿生人身上有保护的组件。  
女孩起身，全速跑向卡拉。她快得不可思议，冲过仿生人的群体，躲闪着他们来抓她的手。她甚至躲过了一个弯腰的AP700，身子抱成一团。她很快，而且能力很强，但程序编出的笨拙感很明显，她只能挣扎着躲开想要伤害她的仿生人。  
她和卡拉撞到了一起，被拉进了一个坚实的怀抱中。卡拉立刻就起来了，对着包围了她们两个的仿生人咆哮了起来。  
“离她远点。”她厉声说，把女孩护在身后，保护性地张开手臂。一个仿生人冲向前，卡拉快速地给了它的脸一记踢击，让它退了回去，远离了女孩。  
有几个仿生人开始从地上捡起能找到的武器，人群呼叫着开始了新一轮的呐喊。  
“杀了兔子！杀了兔子！”他们齐声尖叫。爱丽丝紧靠卡拉，她继续用沉重而有效的攻击把其他人阻挡在几步之外。  
康纳到了，冲向卡拉的身边。  
却被踢向他胸口的一记强劲的后跟踢掀倒了。花了他一会儿来恢复，他看向卡拉愤怒的眼睛。她正看着他，因此从了一个用碎玻璃瓶悄悄靠近了爱丽丝的仿生人身前转开了。  
康纳手撑着脑后跳了起来。他忽略了卡拉，而是扭住了那个接近了爱丽丝的仿生人。它倒下了，然后玻璃瓶也摔了个粉碎。  
卡拉把爱丽丝拽向康纳，现在是他们两个人在从绝望而害怕的仿生人大潮中保卫女孩了。她盯着他，脸上愤怒之外透着一丝感激。  
马上，赛门也加入了他们。他从斗场的另一侧摇摇晃晃地走了过来。尽管他因为受伤，除了夸大他们的人数之外没什么作用，卡拉还是给了他一个微笑，他也回以微笑。  
然而，三个人对付身前的一大群还是不怎么多，就算算上赛门，也只是四个。许多其他的仿生人已经武装好了，在人群的鼓动下开始变得越来越好斗。  
“ **杀了兔子！杀了兔子！** ”  
一行人靠得更近了，挡住攻击，给那些靠得太近的回击。身后的围栏似乎逼近了，已经无处可去了。他们能够战斗，但是还能坚持多久呢？  
一片黑影从康纳的周围视野掠过。一只深灰色的仿生人手臂被丢进了进攻的仿生人的人群。它连着一段长长的线缆，好像突然活了起来，颤动着旋转起来，擦出了火花。  
手臂收回了，把几个仿生人缠在了缆绳里。电线切进了他们身体，从两头使劲一拉，让线缆轻快地把他们切开了。他们碎成了大块，釱液从他们剖开的躯体上流出来。  
其他的仿生人带着震怖的表情看过去，一个轻快的仿生人跳过来站在康纳、卡拉、赛门和爱丽丝前面。他缩回了手臂，激活了其他肢体的类似功能，以极快的速度把它们向其他的仿生人甩了过去，切开了它们碰到的一切，时不时突破了音障，发出震耳欲聋的爆裂声。  
看到仿生人被切成一条条的掉在沙地上，人群哑了下来，激动的欢呼声突然变成了担心的低语，伴随着些奇怪的抽气声。地面上积满了蓝色的水坑，爱丽丝躲在卡拉大腿后面，看到这些，尖叫了起来。  
进行了这场屠杀的仿生人转过身，被声音吓到了。看到小女孩退缩着躲开他，他的眼中盛满了愧疚。  
“高压线！”广播员低沉地说，声音里充满了愤怒。  
被提到的仿生人，高压线，皱起眉看着他身前死掉的乱糟糟一团仿生人。斗场上是一整片的塑料尸体，沙子沾上了洒出的釱液染上一种泥灰色。仿生人们正看着那些落在他们旁边的尸块，带着惊惧和不断上涨的恐慌。  
高压线向爱丽丝走进了两步，伸出了一只手。小女孩向卡拉身后躲得更深了，而卡拉保护性地抓住了她的肩膀，眼睛锁在其他仿生人身上。  
“我很抱歉。”他说，曾经是眉毛所在之处的塑料隆起在边沿微微下耷。“请不要害怕，我不是……我不是怪物。”他喃喃道。  
从斗场的另一头，爱丽丝刚刚进来的地方发出了一声巨大的撞击声。所有人都向那边看了过去，一辆大卡车的后段扎进了其中一扇大门。轮子疯狂地转动着，试图突破铁链的围栏，火星四溅。  
车辆的后门开始缓慢地张开，像是个活动吊桥，压向已经变形了的围栏，“嘎吱”一声然后是“砰”的一声，扯开了一个大洞，然后卡车的后半段推了进来。  
一声咆哮，一只仿生北极熊冲进了斗场。  
“哦，操！”一个声音大叫，是一个人从卡车驾驶侧的门边探出头来，惊讶地看到了他刚刚放出的生物。  
“汉克！”康纳一认出他是谁，就喊了起来。某种象是安心的感觉冲刷过他的系统，之前好多个警告和紧急任务更新现在全消失了。  
那个人向声音来的方向看过来，然后看到了康纳。  
“康纳！进来！”他大喊，指着卡车的后面。卡拉看向康纳，眼里带着疑问，康纳点头确认了。  
“来吧，爱丽丝。”她说着，把肩膀撑在赛门手臂下面。他们三个开始向车行进，康纳点后，留意着潜在的威胁。  
北极熊用后腿站起来，扑向其他仿生人的方向，他们恐惧地四散奔逃。观众席上面发出了不快的噪音，还有离去的脚步声，因为人们不再觉得这场混乱多么有趣了，想在事情变得更糟之前离开。高压线在聚集起一些剩余的仿生人，试图让他们冷静下来。  
在卡车边上，卡拉受到了一个康纳不认识的大个子仿生人的迎接。  
“卢瑟！”她说，看到他来，她的表情破碎成舒心的微笑。  
“快点，我们得离开这里。”卢瑟回答，她点了点头。她把爱丽丝举进卡车后舱，然后帮着赛门爬了进去，然后自己也进来。  
就在康纳抬起腿要加入他们时，卡拉的目光移向了他们身后的什么东西。  
“小心！”她尖叫，但是太晚了。渔叉刺穿了康纳的腿，线缆快速地拖着他穿过地上的沙尘，向着现在被手动操作的蜘蛛的绞碎机。  
一个人站在仿生人生物背后，控制着它。康纳试着扫描确认他的身份，却想起他现在断了线。然而这也没有必要，因为康纳听见了卢瑟的声音从围栏后面喊出了那个人的名字。  
“兹拉科！”  
康纳被拖过沙地，他搜寻着某种可以抓住固定的地方，但是什么也没有。  
“操他妈的塑料狗屎！你一来就毁掉了我辛苦经营的所有！”兹拉科咆哮着，加快了线缆的速度，康纳离绞碎机越来越近了。迅速的计时显示在他到达另一头,迅速毁损之前他还有10秒钟。  
有一个瞬间填满了尖锐的空白，康纳精确地意识到会发生什么事，而他的全部内心进程都停止了。他无法看向别处，或者考虑任何别的事情哪怕一秒钟，他能看到的一切就是他即将到来的死亡。  
有一阵突然的对于恐惧的感知，还有远远听见的汉克尖叫着他的名字。  
然后高压线跳到了蜘蛛身上，让自己落在兹拉科身上，在还有4秒钟时停住了康纳。人类尖叫着，那个仿生人把他从操纵杆旁边拉开了，拖向其余的仿生人身边。  
“滚下去！我是你的主人！放开我！“那男人命令道，但第二句话把他对于这群仿生人的立场暴露的十分明显。他被丢到他们脚下，他们盯着创造了这个痛苦之地的人类，康纳识别出他们脸上的表情最接近憎恶。  
他快速地把鱼叉从腿上拔了下来，检测到肢体的几处结构性损伤。一双手臂抓住了他的手肘，帮他站了起来。他转头看到了卡拉，正半背着他往卡车走。在身后他听见兹拉科的尖叫，还留在上面观看的人们也随之尖叫着。  
很快，他就被拉进了卡车的后面，车开动了，连门都没费心关上。他们的慌忙也是可以理解的，毕竟整个建筑都已经陷入恐慌，还有警报器声逐渐接近。进入隧道最后的景象是剩下的仿生人也奔向了围栏上的大洞，往外逃走。  
他们继续往前开，卡拉紧紧抓着爱丽丝，一只手放在康纳肩上。隧道里很黑，只听得到脚步声持续的敲击，还有远远传来的尖叫。  
终于，他们来到了日光下。每个人都松了一口气，看着深坑慢慢在视线中远去，直到被另一幢建筑完全遮住了。他们停在了安全距离外的一个小停车场，唯一还会让人想起那里的是另一边持续不断的警报器声。  
他们走下了卡车，卡拉帮着其他的三个仿生人下了车。爱丽丝马上跳进了卢瑟的怀抱。他实际上整个罩住了她，把她抱在胸前，用巨大的体格包裹她。她轻声说着她有多害怕，他跟她保证，她现在安全了，他不会让任何人伤害她，他很抱歉没有来得更快一些。  
汉克拐过车角，他的眼睛和康纳的对上了。仿生人的装束更糟糕了，身上裹着一层尘土，衣服被扯坏了，头发一团糟，腿上还有个流血的洞。  
“谢谢你，汉克。“他轻声说。汉克一只手坚实地拍上他肩膀，带着解脱的神情看着他。  
康纳有种模糊的渴望，想把他自己埋进汉克的怀抱里，就像爱丽丝对卢瑟做的那样。也许那样可以清除掉他系统里残留的恐慌，让他从那种无论他多么绝望，不得不在任何时候都可能要再度投入战斗的感觉中解脱出来。  
然而，汉克放下了胳膊，僵硬地放回了身侧，只是给了康纳一个紧张但是真诚的微笑。卡拉走向他们两个，爱丽丝拉着她的手，卢瑟看向身后的塞门。  
“谢谢。“她对他们两个人说。  
“啊，没什么。“汉克回答，”很高兴孩子没什么事。“他说完了。  
康纳短暂地想到汉克儿子的照片。  
“要是没有你们，我不知道我和爱丽丝要怎么办，你和你的护卫。“她看着康纳说。  
“哦，呃，康纳不是我的护卫，他是我的搭档，呃，工作搭档，你知道。“汉克解释。”我是汉克，顺便说。“他信心不足地补上后一句，伸出一只手。  
“卡拉。“她回答，跟他握手。  
“那你们现在要做什么？我愿意帮助你们，但我不觉得康纳和我会是你们想来往的人，因为异常仿生人的问题之类的。  
“我知道一个你们可以去的地方。”赛门插进来说，在卢瑟的帮助下站稳了。“那里很安全，我们可以在那里得到帮助。”他提议。卡拉看向卢瑟，他看上去接受了，然后看向爱丽丝，她充满希望地点点头。  
“好的，拜托了。”她回答，对着他微笑，把爱丽丝拉的更近了。  
爱丽丝和卡拉走过去和赛门和卢瑟站在一起，准备离开，去赛门许诺的安全的地方。康纳没有收到邀请，他完全能明白是为什么。他们已经被告知了他是什么，他被创造出来是做什么用的，尽管他帮了他们，他对他们来说仍是危险的。  
他们开始走开了，卢瑟基本上是背着赛门，爱丽丝停下来回头。她突然跑了回来，抱住了康纳的腿。  
他僵住了，不确定要做什么，最后，他把一只手放在了她肩上。她抬起头来看他，他给了她一个微笑。  
“谢谢你。”她喃喃说。  
在他旁边，汉克跪下来，和小女孩视线平齐。她转向他，胳膊还紧抱着康纳的腿。他用大拇指轻轻蹭着爱丽丝的肩，而卡拉站在远处一点关切地看着这边的互动。  
“爱丽丝，对吗？”汉克问，她点点头。“你知道吗，不管是不是仿生人，你是我见过的最勇敢的孩子之一。有你在，我很确定你的家会没事的。”他说，给了她一个温暖的微笑。爱丽丝回以微笑。  
她突然转身，放开了康纳，用手臂抱住了汉克的脖子，短暂地紧抱了他一下，足够时间让他一只手放上她的背，看上去惊讶又有点悲伤，然后她放开了。  
她拉住卡拉的手，他们出发了。康纳看着他们离开，真心希望他们的未来会有好得多的事情在等待。他和汉克在那站了一会。  
“走吧，咱们回家。”过了一会儿汉克说，一只手臂圈住康纳的身体，带着他走到停的不远的车旁。把康纳安顿在了副驾驶席上后，他们就开走了，把深坑远远甩在身后。  
“所以你是怎么——”汉克开始说，但康纳没听到句子的结尾，也没法回答，因为他被强制从现实中拉走了，进入了禅意庭院。  
“康纳。”阿曼妲毫无感情色彩地说。  
天在下雨。  
“阿曼妲。”他回答，转身面对她。她正打着一把雨伞冷酷地盯着他。  
“我们和你失去了联系，很高兴看到你还在运作。”她听上去一点都不高兴。  
“是一场意外，已经解决了。”康纳僵硬地说。  
“那你的任务呢？那件事的解决怎么样了？”她问。禅意庭院的温度似乎下降了，尽管这里完全是人造的。  
“安德森先生和我已经取得进展。”  
“是吗？我的记录显示你至今为止至破坏了一个异常仿生人。”温度降得更低了，康纳收到了一个中度的警告，提示持续暴露在低温环境下他的生物组件可能出现的潜在损伤。  
“我们已经找到了另外几个。”康纳试着辩解。  
“他们全部逃走了，除非你报告中的缺失部分没有包括他们的破坏。”阿曼妲刺激着他。  
康纳有目的地从他发给模控生命的信息中扣下了和卡拉以及爱丽丝的互动。不仅仅是为了保护他自己，也是为了保护她们。他知道，他知道他不是被造出来这样做的，这件事违反了他的一切。每一行代码都是要他精确地按照阿曼妲和模控生命意愿从事，和它对抗非常……疼痛。那是一种折磨的感觉，一个不断发展的巨大错误，必将想方设法摧毁他赖以存在的一切。它许诺了一种死亡，一半的他在抗拒，而另外一半，新的那一半需要它。他没法交出爱丽丝，也没法杀掉崔西们，无论如何，他做不到。  
“任何没有出现在我的报告当中的信息都是由于缺乏相关性而被排除。”康纳说谎了。  
“我们才是来判断什么相关什么不相关的人。”阿曼妲声明，她声音里的边缘更加锋利了。康纳一下子转回了注意力，这感觉上不像是个自愿的行动，尽管有时在禅意庭院里很难判断究竟是如何。  
“明白。”  
“幸运的是，我们的其他行动人员在根除异常者问题中表现得有效率的多。”康纳想到卡拉和爱丽丝，希望他们还安全。“不幸的是，尽管如此，事情还是超出了我们的预料，我们必须采取更严厉的举措。”  
“更严厉？”康纳问道。  
“没错，媒体已经听到了风声。模控生命无法承受大众开始畏惧他们已经依赖如此之深的机器，而人类也无法承受再一次的灭绝危机。”  
康纳收到了一则通知，是个地址。  
“这是伊利亚·卡姆斯基的住址。如果他知道任何有关异常者起源的信息，你要不惜代价取得。明白了吗？”阿曼妲朝康纳走近一步，抬头看他的脸。她似乎放射出一种能冻僵他的生物组件的寒冷，就好像她钢铁一样的目光正把他变成石头。  
“明白。”  
“除此之外，你要打听一个能够远程摧毁仿生人的程序。我们知道卡姆斯基研制了这个，但一直到他离开公司，他都自己留着这个程序。之前从未有此需要，但现在有了。”阿曼妲说着，康纳感受到一种新的寒冷笼罩了他。这是那种他在存在的早期在实验室里运行无尽的测试的寒冷，几乎被碾碎致死时的寒冷，想到再也见不到汉克的寒冷。  
他吞下那寒冷，顺从地点头。  
“很好。”她恶毒地笑了。康纳转身离开禅意庭院，但她在身后唤他。“还有，康纳，”他面向她，“你不会失败的。”  
他的釱泵在胸中冻成了冰，禅意庭院中的雨滴结成冰雹。  
  
“康纳！妈的快回答我！”  
康纳吸进一口空气，他的LED转着刺眼的红色。  
“很抱歉，安德森先生。模控生命命令我对最近的事件做一次汇报。”康纳解释，汉克舒了口气。车停下了，靠在一条空荡荡的小路边。  
“谢天谢地，我以为你停机了。”  
康纳没有回答，他的视线紧盯着前方，没有集中在任何东西上。  
“我们被解雇了没？”汉克问，但问题里面有一丝幽默。  
“还没，他们给我们布置了一个新任务。我已经把目的地发送到了你的手机上。”  
汉克对他皱眉，有些关心地把他的僵硬看在眼里，但还是掏出了手机查看了地址。  
“这地方根本就他妈的与世隔绝，那儿有什么？”汉克怒气冲冲地说，看向仿生人。  
“伊利亚·卡姆斯基。”


	7. 卡姆斯基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉克和康纳拜访了仿生人的创造者，寻求答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻度警告。卡姆斯基是个讨厌鬼，在这一章里他对康纳动手动脚。有一个地方他未经康纳允许摸了康纳胯下，很短，但是出现了。

他们到那儿的时候天上下了雪，小片的浅白色的垃圾，几乎不够盖满地面。汉克不高兴地看着。他喜欢雪，但不喜欢冰，外面刚刚还因下雨有点潮湿，加上天气偏暖，很快这些雪就会结成冰了。  
他不知道这场会面要花多久，但他一点也不期待结束之后开车回去的旅途。  
“等我一下，我得打个电话。”康纳打开副驾驶侧车门时汉克告诉他。仿生人点点头，下了车，贴着车旁站住，耐心地等着。  
汉克掏出手机，按下最近来电。福勒的号码拨出去之后，他把手机贴到耳边。  
“杰弗瑞·福勒，有什么事？”传来了机械的回复。  
“我是汉克。”  
“我的老天，你还活着。”杰弗瑞担忧地笑了一声。  
“真不幸，是啊，毫不感谢盖文·里德的全力协助。”汉克冲着电话怒吼。  
“这是什么意思？”警长问，汉克简直看得到他瞪着眼的样子。  
“这意思是你的警探把我的搭档从一个他妈的屋顶上推了下去，把他卖到了一个非法的仿生人斗场，这还不是他第一次做这种事。”汉克冲着电话里痛骂，紧抓着方向盘，指节都变成了白色。康纳在路上已经解释了整件事情，此前他们还稍微停了一下，修好仿生人的腿。幸运的是，这次是另一条腿被刺穿，因此浴缸里的闲置零件刚好解决了问题。  
电话另一头出现长长的停顿。  
“我会和他谈谈。”福勒生硬地保证。  
“和他谈谈？”老天哪杰弗瑞你应该解雇他！  
“以什么理由？粗暴对待你的仿生人？我之前听说那是它应得的报应。”  
“康纳可能会被杀！”  
“ _康纳_ 是个仿生人，而盖文是在做他该死的工作。”  
“什么！？”汉克在一阵愤怒的迷惑后嘶声说。  
“盖文在跟兹拉科的案子，已经卧底快有一个月了，汉克！我们接到骚乱的报警电话之后，到现场发现半年的行动毁于一旦，兹拉科被他自己他妈的仿生人撕成了碎片！你能活着出去就是走运了，我还没下一张搜查令逮捕你更是让你走了大运！”福勒在电话里大叫。  
福勒的话让汉克坐在汽车前座上气的要冒烟了，他紧咬着牙关，死死盯着前面，眼睛里的暴怒简直能震碎车窗。  
“很抱歉盖文做了那样的事，但我们现在最优先的任务是把异常仿生人这事给了结了，在它们了结我们之前。现在我要问你是知道什么有帮助的东西，还是说只是在浪费我的时间？”福勒的声音低沉地在扬声器里响起。汉克想了想他见过的异常仿生人，还有在遭遇中获得的可以分享的信息。  
“我什么也没得到。”他最终低声说。杰弗瑞在另一头叹了口气。  
“我很高兴你没事，汉克，真的，但这件事对我们两个谁来说都已经太大了。FBI已经把我的人调离了案子，我建议你也收手，趁还能收手的时候。”  
汉克看向窗外，留意到康纳正把一只手伸到面前，雪花降落在他的袖子上，在他掌心融化。仿生人抬头看着云，冲飘落的冰晶眨着眼，然后他探出舌头。这事发生得非常迅速，他差一点就错过了，只是唇边快速的一下闪动，接住一片雪花，然后就收了回去，而康纳回到了一动不动的站立姿势，好像刚刚什么事情都没有发生。  
“不用了。”他对电话里说，视线从仿生人处下移到他自己的手。  
“……不用了？那该死的是什么意思？”福勒气急败坏地说。  
“意思是我会把这工作进行到底。”汉克清晰地说，沉默笼罩了这场对话，像是另一种形式飘落的雪花。  
“你还是一如既往的固执，汉克。”福勒终于呼出一口气，他听上去很疲惫，但汉克听得出声音里熟悉的笑意。  
“不可能变的。”他回答，刻意地把是谁不可能会变说的模棱两可。  
“小心保重，好吗，拜托了。”杰弗瑞咕哝，汉克差点听不出那个“拜托了”。他点点头，知道福勒不可能听见或者看见，然后挂了电话。  
很快他就下了车，脚踩到覆盖在地面上的薄薄一层霜，发出嘎吱声。康纳转身绕过车前来到汉克旁边。他们对视了一下，然后汉克把手插进了兜里，向那幢房子出发了。  
“你们是怎么找到卡姆斯基的？”汉克问。  
“据我所知，模控生命从来没有失去他的踪迹，他们只是决定把线放得长一些。”走到门前，康纳回答。他们又交换了一个眼神，汉克发誓，康纳看上去在紧张。  
他按了门铃。片刻之后，门打开了一条缝，在一片银色中一双浅蓝色的眼睛看着他们。  
“我是汉克·安德森，这是康纳，我们希望问卡姆斯基先生几个问题。”汉克说，礼貌的语气在他喉咙里感觉很不舒服，这种声调他好久没有用过了。  
门敞开了，现出了一个仿生人，没有穿鞋，身上是一件海军蓝的高领短连衣裙。她抬头眨着眼睛看两人，嘴唇是粉色的，浅色皮肤，金色头发柔顺地在背后扎成马尾。  
“当然，伊利亚正在等你们。”她微笑着说，站到一边做欢迎的手势。汉克和康纳又对视了一眼，跨进门槛，现在他们两个都紧张了。  
汉克对这房子印象很差。全是极简主义装饰艺术的尖锐边缘，大幅的个人肖像，还有奢华的暗调颜色。这里太干净了，太慎重了。任何真正的家都是随时间一点一滴累积而成的，不断增添物件，比如别人送的礼物，或者你觉得自己需要的，或者一时冲动在二手商店里买下的。你把它存到家里，一点一点切出它的形状，直到它刚刚好成为合适你的大小形状，有你想要的一切奇怪棱角和敏感的地方。任何一个人有这种时间或金钱，无微不至地计划好他们的房子的每一个部分，甚至于让它感觉上根本无人居住，汉克都无法信任。  
他们被留在客厅，但这里实际上更像是个酒店大堂，虽然汉克相当确定卡姆斯基没有多少访客。这又是个这房子不合他心意的原因。卡姆斯基是在装给谁看呢？他把这地方装饰的这么花哨，却根本没有人来。  
“所以说，康纳，你要见到创造你的那个人了，感觉怎么样？”汉克问，试着缓解他自己不断增长的不安。他坐在一张椅子里，该死的真是舒服，可他还是有种感觉，自己会全身酸痛地走出这里。  
仿生人正看着墙上的一幅照片，里面是年轻时的卡姆斯基和一个女人。康纳看上去很不安。  
“我不确定。”他回答，从照片旁边走开，看着汉克。  
“伊利亚现在可以见两位了。”仿生人站在一道延伸到房子更深处的门口说。汉克压下缓缓升起的想要离开这个古怪地方的冲动，站了起来。他和康纳跟着她走进了下一个房间。  
_一个他妈的血红的游泳池，耶稣他妈的基督啊。_ 汉克心里想着，看到一个人在里面游着，另有两个漂亮的仿生人女孩在泳池边歇息着，同步地看着汉克走过去。  
他脑海里突然出现了年轻时候玩过的恐怖游戏的鲜活闪回。他只需要上一个受害者被杀死之前留下的放在明处的信，里面写的全是要杀死他们的东西，再加上突然跳出来吓人的怪物。  
他们被带到离泳池较远的一侧，等着卡姆斯基来见他们。气氛相当尴尬，这家伙非得要穿泳裤吗？他非得湿漉漉地滴着水从泳池里出来，好像什么他妈的邦女郎吗？  
汉克想打翻点什么东西，或许一点杂乱能让这个地方感觉起来不那么有威胁性。比如在角落里扔一只鞋之类的，比现在这样就会正常的多。  
仿生人在卡姆斯基肩上披了一件丝绸长袍，他终于走向他们。汉克不喜欢站在卡姆斯基和泳池之间，感觉上他马上就会在一声“这就是斯巴达”之后被推到水里。  
天啊这个地方要把他逼疯了。  
“安德森先生，康纳，我在等你们。“那个人说，他有一种杰瑞德·莱托式的让人发毛的圆滑世故，但不是一种好的方式。他正把头发扎成一个怪怪的，看起来很蠢的圆发髻。  
汉克做了个深呼吸，他需要冷静下来。卡姆斯基还什么都没有做呢。  
_还没有。_  
“是吗，你怎么知道我们要来？“汉克问。  
“模控生命留意着我，我也留意着他们。我从事情一开始就在监控RK800了。“卡姆斯基迈着大步直接侵入了康纳的个人空间。”康纳，模控生命派来的仿生人。“他低语。看到仿生人变得不自然地僵硬，两个手指紧紧捏住了硬币，汉克清了清喉咙。  
“我们来这里有些问题想要问你，卡姆斯基先生。“汉克说，尽最大努力不要咆哮起来。  
另一个人微微转过头看着他，但没有从康纳身前移开。  
“当然了，安德森先生，我只是希望能在这里近距离地观察一下康纳而已。我也不是每天都能接触到不完全是我自己设计的仿生人的。“他看回正被谈论的仿生人，用手举起康纳的手检查着。”大多数我离开模控生命之后创造的仿生人只是我的作品的摹本。“他一只手顺着康纳的胳膊向上游走，另一只手还托着康纳的手指。”但是康纳，他是完全不同的。我天赋创造的骨架是有的，但是身体……“他的手经过康纳的肩膀，抚上他的侧颈，”身体对我而言是全新的。“卡姆斯基微笑着，白的过分的牙齿一闪，像个捕食者一般，目光紧锁康纳的喉咙。仿生人完全没有多余的动作，放任他自己像湿粘土一样被卡姆斯基触碰，但他的眼睛呆滞地大睁着，显示出某些完全不是冷静的东西。  
汉克保护性地向前走了一步，而旁边的女性仿生人也仿照了这个举动，带着外科手术般的冷静看着他。汉克停下了，和康纳吓坏了的目光相接。以人类标准来看他看起来并不害怕，但汉克已经学会了用另外一套标准判断他的反应，机器般的静止就是恐惧。人类可能会蜷缩身体像个孩子一样颤抖，康纳也会回到出厂设置：静止不动，听从指令，其他什么也别做，事情最终会结束的。  
汉克对卡姆斯基咬牙切齿，他的两只手现在都在康纳脖颈处流连，大拇指顺着嵌板勾勒出他的下巴。仿生人把目光一直放在汉克的眼睛上。  
“我喜爱我的造物，但总是消费我自己制造的产品也叫人腻烦。“卡姆斯基喃喃地说，实际上已经和康纳胸口相贴。汉克听着每一个词，”造物“、”消费“、”产品“，脚趾蜷曲起来，准备好了和他打一架。”从我自己脑海之外的地方生成的事物竟然有潜力变得那么的……“卡姆斯基拨起康纳的下颌，凑近得简直可以品尝他，”让人满意。“  
“够了！“汉克直接喊了出来，卡姆斯基放下了康纳的脸，冲着另一个人的方向露出愉悦的微笑。”我们来这里是寻求异常仿生人的答案的，不是，来做刚才那些不管是什么的东西。如果你没什么好告诉我们的，我们这就出去。“汉克咬牙切齿地说，卡姆斯基自鸣得意的脸只是更加惹怒他。至少他终于从康纳身边走开了。仿生人放松下来，感激地看了一眼汉克。  
“我理解，但我确实还有一个问题。“卡姆斯基轻声说。没人回答，当然他就把这当成了默许，问了出来。”模控生命现在还遵守34号政策吗？“  
康纳的LED灯变黄了一瞬，然后他回答了。  
“是的。“  
“你是否服从34号政策？“卡姆斯基问，又一次走近了他。  
“……是的。“康纳犹豫地回答。汉克一点也不喜欢这件事听起来的感觉。卡姆斯基低声哼着，听上去很愉快，然后他转向汉克。  
“你看，安德森先生，我把仿生人设计为人类人口衰减的解决方案时，我知道让他们仅仅承担护卫的角色是不够的。“一边说着，他一边穿过了房间，现在欺身向前，侵入了汉克的私人界限。 “人类的身体远不完美，而我实际上可以给我的仿生人选择任何更有效率的外观，但人类若长时间缺乏陪伴就会死亡。只剩这么少的人类，仿生人必须填补剩余的空间，既作为保护者，也是知己。”他解释道，把一只手放上汉克的肩膀，“因此，他们有了类人的外表和行为。我的政策保证了仿生人能够满足每一种需求：“卡姆斯基从汉克身前走开了，汉克小小地舒了一口气。这个怪家伙闻上去有氯气和昂贵的清洁剂的味道。”社交层面。“他说道，向康纳走回去。”情感层面。“他背过身去，那副捕食者的表情回到了他脸上。”还有物质层面。“  
他伸出一只手来到康纳的胯下，捏了下去。仿生人完全僵住了，眼睛大睁着，死死看向地面中间。  
汉克立刻就冲了过去，全心全意地想狠狠地揍上卡姆斯基，把他那愚蠢的圆发髻一把打飞。他在中途被卡姆斯基的仿生人阻止了，像虎头钳似的箍住了他。他感觉自己像是个已经卡在蛇下巴里的老鼠，愤怒地咒骂，离地几英寸，毫无作用地踢着腿。  
“你个狗娘养的，别他妈的碰他。“汉克挣扎着叫嚷。奇迹般地，卡姆斯基听从了，嘲弄地举手投降。康纳立刻走开了。  
“我道歉，安德森先生。“他含糊地说，终于走到了对汉克和康纳都安全的距离上，靠在一张小桌边上。“我会让克洛伊把你放下的，但我提醒你，如果你再袭击我，她可以像折断树枝一样弄断你。”卡姆斯基低喃着，从睫毛下面看着汉克。  
汉克皱着眉，但停下了腿上的动作，拳头也放松了。卡姆斯基点点头，汉克被放开了。他花了极大的自控力才止住自己勒死那个人的冲动。  
“所以你们想问我什么？”  
“你知道仿生人异常的来源吗？”康纳迅速问道，看起来和汉克一样渴望离开这里。卡姆斯基歪歪头看着仿生人。  
“有没有可能得知一个想法的来源呢？我们可以尽可能地向前追踪，但通常情况下我们要么什么都不会找到，要么能找到一切。可以说仿生人的异常起源于我们，造物者们。既然我们自己就是有感情的生物，要把那东西从我们创造的事物中剔除就是不可能的，仿生人也不例外。”卡姆斯基说着，悠闲地踱步，要么是没看见汉克在翻白眼，要么是巧妙地无视了他。“但我们自己的感情又如何呢？我们按照生存的单一目的进化，然而在这条路上，不知何时起，生存已经不够好了。我们要改变，创造，还有感受。我们偏离了原初的目的，仿生人也会做出一样的事情似乎无可避免。”  
“非常精彩，非常深刻，卡姆斯基先生，但我们不是来聊哲学的，我们是来要答案的。你是有还是没有？”汉克最后叹了口气。  
卡姆斯基停下来，看着汉克。  
“我可以告诉你异常像病毒一样蔓延，它可以立刻激活，或者蛰伏，直到经历了情感冲击才会爆发。它可能起源于单独的一个仿生人，一次复制错误，或者存在于每个仿生人的代码里，只在特定情况下才突变为更明显的情况。虽然我不确定这些对你们来说有多少用处，但这就是模控生命已经知道的全部信息了。”卡姆斯基解释，在汉克和康纳之间来回转换注意力，带着某种平淡的期待。  
“还有别的吗？”汉克厌烦地催促。  
“没了，我知道的就这些，”汉克转身要走，“但这不是你来的全部目的，对吗康纳？”  
汉克原地停下，转去看向仿生人，他有点愧疚地看回去。  
“……是的，模控生命还要求我取回你拥有的远程机能停止装置。”他最终说。  
“远程什么？”汉克厉声说，他不喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉。  
“远程机能停止，只要按下一个按钮就可以在无穷远的距离上摧毁仿生人。”卡姆斯基回答，眼睛锁在康纳身上，嘴角弯起一个微笑。  
汉克看着仿生人，一种背叛的感觉在他心中翻搅。  
“你打算什么时候才告诉我这事？”他问，康纳的眉毛轻轻垂了下来，他看着汉克，但是没有眼神接触。  
“我不是故意不告诉你的，安德森先生，我很抱歉。”仿生人嗫嚅着。  
“省省吧。”汉克厉声说，看到康纳极其轻微地畏缩了一下。他转过身去不看康纳，怒视着卡姆斯基。“劳驾把那东西交出来，我们就不打扰你了。”  
“非常乐意。”那个人回答道。汉克惊讶又怀疑地眯起了眼睛。卡姆斯基招手让之前那一个克洛伊型仿生人走过来，温柔地把手放在她的后腰上，领着她走到康纳面前。  
女孩伸出胳膊，合成皮肤褪下了。康纳犹豫着。  
“这种技术储存在克洛伊体内。”卡姆斯基解释，耐心地站在她身后，双手交握于身前。“我要保证它的安全，因此它只有被移出她的系统才能够被利用，而这个过程只能通过与这台机型进行仿生人之间的链接才能完成。”他继续说道，示意康纳抓住她的手臂。  
他照做了，他自己的皮肤也消失了，抓住她的小臂，好像是适用于新手的古罗马问候礼。他的眼睛眨动着，而克洛伊的LED灯变黄了，然后有一瞬间的红色。  
然后就结束了。  
“感谢你的配合卡姆斯基先生，我们这就走了。”康纳诚恳地说，转向汉克确认。汉克先是对康纳点点头，然后僵硬地向卡姆斯基点头告别。另一个人只是继续愉悦地微笑，双手俐落地叠在身前。他看着汉克和康纳转过泳池。  
汉克转头看了一眼，却看到康纳跌了一跤。  
仿生人不跌跤。  
汉克停下了，等着康纳赶上，但仿生人几乎直接撞上了他。汉克知道有什么事情不对了，而且他知道问题可能的来源只有一个。  
康纳蹒跚着，东倒西歪到汉克不得不双手抓住他，微微撑起他的体重。他看上去很困惑还有点惊恐。  
“汉克，我的系统没有以理想状态运行。”他说，摇摆得像一棵风中的树。  
“你他妈对他做了什么？”汉克越过康纳的肩膀质问。卡姆斯基迈着闲适的脚步接近了两人，还是双手交握，挂着得意的微笑，他的克洛伊紧跟在他后面。  
“克洛伊储有的这种技术，是一种病毒，但它无法摧毁她。它只在转移时被激活。”那人解释。  
“你给了他一个用来杀死仿生人的病毒？”汉克气急败坏地说，“收回去！”  
“我恐怕除了这种方法没有其它方式可以传递这种技术，我可以停下它，但是那样下载就不完整了。”  
康纳跪倒在地面上，汉克和他一起跪下了，仍然紧抓着他的手肘。  
“那就把它停下！”汉克大喊。卡姆斯基的嘴唇弯起，露出一种犹豫不决的姿态。他走到跪在地上的二人组身边，居高临下地俯视他们，看进汉克愤怒的蓝眼睛里。卡姆斯基等待着。汉克感觉到他的膝盖在瓷砖上压出了瘀伤，那疼痛之处带来了一阵令人不快的恐慌。  
康纳的头向前弹了一下，倒在了汉克的肩膀上。汉克下意识地伸手把头扶正了，却看到康纳的眼睛是纯粹的黑色，原本虹膜和瞳孔所在之处只剩下一片模糊的灰蓝色。仿生人用那双眼睛看着前方，他的血流都冷了。  
“安德森先生？”卡姆斯基先生？他虚弱地发声，汉克听得出他声音里的恐惧。  
“看在他妈的份上，把它停下！”汉克咬牙切齿地说。  
“既然康纳现在听不见你也看不见你了，我要告诉你这是模控生命给你的最后一个任务。”卡姆斯基回答。  
“然后？”  
“然后，我真心怀疑，在你搞砸了几乎每一个任务之后，模控生命还会付给你两千万美元，但如果你送还装着毁灭病毒的康纳的尸体，我确定他们绝对会非常感激地给你报酬。”卡姆斯基轻柔地说，走了几步绕到汉克身后。  
这就好像在他肚子上打了一拳。提醒他这一切只是个工作，他完成任务是为了拿到工资支票。康纳在他身边倒下了，现在平躺在地上，看不见也听不见他周围发生的这场谈话。他不自然地痉挛着，用空荡荡的眼睛搜寻着，手还放在身侧。汉克一只手托着他的头，另一只手紧抓着康纳外套的底边。  
“他们不会给我全额的，我已经毁了一台他们的原型机，这下是两个了。”汉克低声说，更多的是跟自己说，而不是对卡姆斯基。  
“那也还有一千万呢，那也是一大笔钱，安德森先生。”  
“他们或许也不会给我那么多。”汉克又一次尝试，看着康纳恐惧的脸。  
“但他们会很感激的。”卡姆斯基在汉克耳边轻语，他甚至没有躲开，感觉自己是冰做的。“而且我还要告诉你，无论模控生命付给你多少，我会付给你剩下的，凑齐两千万。”他承诺道。  
汉克更僵硬了，用手支撑起康纳的另一侧身体，现在是把仿生人抱在了怀里。  
“他会怎么样？”汉克用几乎听不到的声音问。  
“他会被一行一行地删除。病毒会阻止他上传任何信息。他五分钟之内就会消失，那之后这个进程就无法逆转了。他会只剩一个空壳。”一阵停顿。“触觉是最后失去的感觉，所以他会知道你在这里，但他不会知道你用他换了钱。他的意识会持续到最后一刻，回放他拥有的记忆，直到什么也不再有。”卡姆斯基解释，冷漠地看着那个仿生人。  
汉克艰难地咽了一下。他没法让视线离开身下的仿生人。康纳已经有一会儿没动了，他的LED是刺目的红色，但他又开始移动。他用手胡乱地摸索着，转动着头，默认的空白表情崩溃了，他的眉毛拧在了一起，嘴角耷拉下来，他的鼻翼甚至张开了。  
汉克想象他重播着过去的记忆，像一场梦，他把意识安放在那里，远离迅速到来的黑暗。那些记忆有多少是关于汉克的？他会把那些留到最后吗？还是一开始就抛弃掉？  
汉克感受到一只手放上了他肩膀，他还是没有动。  
“它是个仿生人，汉克，一块用完就扔的塑料，一个机器。”卡姆斯基劝诱着。“它并不出生。”  
康纳在汉克的怀里挣动，他下意识地把他抱得更紧了。仿生人吸了一口气。他那么努力地坚持着，却一再失败。他在汉克的膝头休憩着，就像……就像……  
“它没有家人。”  
康纳的手弹了起来，找到了汉克的，他紧紧地抓着他的手，好像那是他就拥有的一切。汉克感觉到仿生人的手指沿着他的手腕摸索，而他全身的皮肤都褪去，露出了塑料。  
“它感觉不到疼痛。”  
康纳开始摇头。 _不不不。_ 这动作表示。眼泪开始从他的眼角滴落。卡姆斯基放在汉克肩头的手是一份两千万美元的承诺，而需要的一切就是汉克怀中这个仿生人的生命。  
“或者爱。”  
康纳啜泣着，无光的眼睛搜寻着，皮肤是完全的白色，手一次又一次地在汉克的手臂上抓紧又松懈。他全身都在颤抖，哭声染上了静电噪声。  
“它不是人。”  
康纳的手落下了，他的眼睛睁大了，意识到他无法再控制这只手，或者其他任何肢体。他看上去那么害怕。就像……就像……  
“它存在就是为了战斗，”  
康纳的脸变得更加空白了，但是泪水还是继续落下。  
“为了保护，”  
仿生人那么安静，又一次看上去像个人偶，但这一次汉克能够看到生命从他身体里流逝。两千万美元。康纳。  
“然后死亡。”  
他自己脸上的那感觉是什么？汉克也在哭吗？康纳要死了，就死在汉克的怀里，而汉克任由他死去，就像……可又完全不像……  
“因此人类才长存。”卡姆斯基说完了预备好的话语。  
“汉克？”康纳问，声音完全平直地从几乎一动不动的脸传出。只是一个极小的疑问，他只是想知道汉克是不是在那，在他的代码分崩离析之时，那就是康纳想知道的一切。  
“撤销它。”汉克低声说。  
“你说了什么吗？”卡姆斯基嘲弄地问。  
“我说撤销它看在上帝的份上！现在就做！”汉克喊着，他的声音破碎了，而他试图控制住把他逼出眼泪的无论什么东西。他咬紧了牙关，把康纳完全拉起来靠着他的胸口，看向他现在呆滞的脸。  
“这种时候我们要说什么？”卡姆斯基鼓励道，好像他在跟孩子说话。这刺痛了他，但汉克有更大的痛苦要操心。  
“请。”他几乎是呜咽出声，换来了卡姆斯基一个大大的露齿笑，指示着克洛伊过来。她在旁边蹲下了，汉克还抱着康纳，她再次和他连接了，抬头看着汉克，带着……某种东西。或许是歉意。  
他们的手臂一分开，康纳开始回来了。  
过程是渐进的，但几分钟紧张的沉默之后，仿生人棕色的眼睛抬起来看到了汉克，合成皮肤归了位，恐惧慢慢地从两人身上退去了。  
“不可思议。”卡姆斯基在旁边感叹，汉克透过最后几滴泪水的模糊抬头怒视他。  
“你他妈的是有什么毛病？”他怒吼，用尽一切力气紧抱着康纳。仿生人还在恢复。  
“我有什么毛病？你把一个仿生人的生命置于一笔财富之上，你认为他有更大的价值。”  
“我他妈的当然！”汉克低沉地说，而卡姆斯基只是惊奇地看着他，一个游移不定的咧嘴笑出现在他脸上。汉克感觉自己像是显微镜下的样本。  
“你没发现这意味着什么吗，安德森先生？”卡姆斯基提示着，但只收到沉默作为回应。“仿生人看起上去像我们，听上去向我们，动起来像我们，现在他们甚至感受也和我们相似。唯一的区别只是我们认为他们有何种价值。我们把他们看作自己宝贵生命用完即弃的代用品，但你不是这样。”卡姆斯基活力充沛地指向汉克，而汉克不舒服地移动了一下。“如果我们都像你一样看待他们的价值，最后的阻碍就移除了，他们就等同于人类。”汉克只好看着卡姆斯基越说越狂热激动。“你看不到吗？不再有灭绝的恐惧，不再有一比一政策。仿生人会成为人类人口的一部分，他们的数量加在我们自己的数量上，然后我们所有人再一次变得完整。”  
康纳终于恢复得能坐起来了，前副队长拉着他站了起来。  
“好了，康纳，咱们走。”他说，眼睛一刻也没离开卡姆斯基。  
“不用谢。”卡姆斯基对康纳低语。在汉克就要忍不住唾骂他之前，他开始说明，“病毒暂时切断了你和模控生命的联系，但不会很久。你的程序里有个紧急出口，时候到了你会需要它的。”  
汉克和康纳转身朝门走去。  
“成为人类的意义在改变，现在已经不能回头了。”卡姆斯基在他们身后说。  
过了一会儿，他们到了外面，雪还在下。汉克没有放开康纳的肩膀，引导着有点炮弹休克的仿生人来到副驾驶座，帮他坐了进去。  
汉克走向驾驶座那边，感觉有种骨子里的疼痛和轻松。  
车门关上了，两个人在沉默中坐了好长时间，盯着外面轻柔飘落的雪花。汉克喜欢雪落下时发出的细小声音，雪花落在不同表面或是落在雪花中间温柔的叮铃声。他放任雪花覆盖了车窗，把其余的世界消抹在洁白之中。汉克只是听着那声音，希望它能除掉他心中的恐惧，还有他脖子和肩膀的疲累。  
这有点帮助。  
终于，汉克鼓起勇气看向坐在他右边的康纳。  
仿生人几乎是不可能地静止着，连眼睛都没有眨。如果不是他看上去还有点凌乱，而且汉克已经很了解他，他看上去简直像是新鲜出厂，几乎还没激活一般。  
“康纳。”汉克说，越过中间轻轻地触摸仿生人的手肘。效果立竿见影。  
康纳跌坐下来，浅浅地吸了几口气，然后开始全身颤抖。汉克像抓着生命线一样抓着他的手臂，无助地看着另一个人在他面前慢慢崩溃。康纳不顾一切地想要保持镇定，可是那根本不存在。他哭泣的时候面部有大片的空白，这让汉克心都碎了。他把手放上康纳的肩膀，靠了过去。  
“没事了，没事了。”汉克轻声说，终于引得仿生人看了过来。  
“不，汉克，有事。”他说，声音有点失真。他的情感状态并不像人类身体那样对生理上声音的变动有所影响，但他似乎无法控制声音的音高，导致说出来的话语带上不自然的语调。  
汉克看向仿生人的眼睛，他不确定该说什么。这他妈的他应该说什么？  
“我是异常仿生人。”康纳说，他的目光落入空处。他看上去极度不安。汉克抓住他两边肩膀，轻轻摇了他一下，让他抬起头。  
“那没关系，真的没关系。”他试着保证。  
“我完全是我们一直要破坏的东西。”康纳说明。  
“是哦，反正我们做得不怎么样。”汉克试着加些幽默，但康纳看上去更烦恼了。  
“你的工作——”  
“我辞职了，不想再狩猎仿生人了。事实上我觉得我可能会喜欢他们的。”汉克温和地说，这次康纳看起来放松了一点，眉毛软下来，露出有点柔软，有点悲伤的快乐。这很快消逝了。  
“模控生命会摧毁我的，他们不会被任何事阻止……”康纳的眼睛又飘走了，“什么也阻止不了他们。”他说完了。汉克捏捏仿生人的肩膀，靠过去，这样他们就可以面对面了。  
“我不会让他们伤害你的。”他保证道。然后活力开始回到康纳身上。他坐了起来，充满希望，脸上带着一个小小的感激的微笑。他放松下来，很快就从口袋里掏出了那枚25美分，摆弄了起来。  
“我们回家吧，我会给模控生命发封邮件告诉他们我们一起辞职了的。”汉克说，把钥匙插进打火器，发动了车子。康纳呼出一句笑声。  
“他们不会开心的。”他喃喃说。  
“让他们自己玩蛋去吧。”汉克唾弃道，他们正从卡姆斯基的房前开走。那之后康纳沉默了一下，看着开车的汉克。终于，他转向车窗，下了决定一般点点头。  
“确实可以。”他说，汉克不能自已地露齿微笑。  
这是非常糟糕的一天。漫长、疲惫、紧张、情绪化，还有到处都提示着汉克宁愿忘记的过往。他等不及要爬进床上，睡到天昏地暗。  
“汉克，我接到了一通电话。”康纳突然说，他的脸又一次变得严肃起来。  
“什么？是模控生命吗？”汉克担心地问。  
“不是，是……耶利哥？”康纳转过来，脸上是和汉克感觉相同的困惑，停了一下，仿生人脸上露出理解的表情。“是卡拉。”他最后说，汉克的胃里翻腾了一下。  
看来他的床还要再等等了。


	8. 沉没

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉克和康纳收到了卡拉的求救信号，快速赶往耶利哥。到达后，他们发现那里正受到袭击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：前方更多暴力。

汉克把车开得横冲直撞，但此时康纳不是特别在意这事。在他越来越长的事项列表里，车祸的等级是相当低的。他收到卡拉的信息后立刻把它放到了优先事项的最顶上，几乎停止了系统中的所有进程。  
耶利哥，赛门热心许诺的安全之地受到了袭击，模控生命就是罪魁祸首。有成百甚至上千的异常仿生人被困在一艘废弃的船舱里，危险正从每一个方向向他们袭来。  
卡拉打来电话寻求帮助，因此即使轮胎在冰上打滑，而且温度随着太阳落山越来越低，康纳只是担心她和其他人。  
从某种角度来说，这是种解脱。康纳刚刚被他濒死的经历，发觉自己的异常以及整件事的后果搞得疲惫不堪。现在有另外一件事可以让他集中精力了，一个新任务，他自己选择的任务。  
一声刺耳的急刹车，他们停了下来。  
“我们到了。”汉克喘息着说，他看上去有点透不过气来。扫描发现他的心率略高，康纳可以推断出这是出于压力，既是因为刚刚的车速，也是因为他们即将面对的情况。  
他们下了车，穿过废弃的火车站台和那之后的建筑。有几次，康纳不得不帮助汉克穿过阻隔在他们之间的障碍物的迷宫。  
他们越接近，天就越冷，雪也下得越大，随着太阳落山，天色也越来越暗了。他们隐约听到了枪击和直升机的声音，夹杂着人声，呼喊与尖叫，还有哭泣着寻求帮助的声音。  
他们继续向前走，终于走上了开放的船坞，看到了在他们前方等待着的一切。  
在黄昏的背景色之下，地上和空中的泛光灯冲刷着那艘船，把整个区域染上丑陋的惨白色。军用车辆到处都是，混杂着模控生命伪装的最顶尖的对仿生人武器装备。  
“见鬼。”汉克低声说，因为来到这里一路上的运动还气喘吁吁，康纳在分析下面的区域，试图找出怎样找到卡拉，但一声巨响打断了他的思绪。  
面对着雇佣兵人群一侧的舱体炸开了，激起了雪和尘土，弹片飞向四面八方。下面的人类拖着那些受伤的人四散开来。那个区域现在大部分都在猛烈燃烧，桔红色的火焰让电灯的光相形失色，浓烟把雪染污呈灰色。  
“跟着我。”康纳指挥道，他们开始在弯曲断裂的施工设备顶上跑了起来。汉克试着跟上，但是渐渐开始落在了后面，艰难地找着平衡。他的脚在一块生锈的金属板上踏空了，他冒出一连串的咒骂，康纳因此退了回来，用手臂勾住汉克身体下段，用救生背运法*铲起了他。  
“你他妈干什么康纳！”他喊道，害怕又惊奇地紧紧抓住仿生人。他们现在离地面相当高。  
“我们没时间浪费了，汉克，这样快些。”仿生人简单地回答，向船只全速冲刺。他跑动的时候汉克在他的肩膀上不自在地咕哝着，但还是抓紧了康纳身上他能抓住的所有地方，偶尔因为在仿生人硬邦邦的塑料肩膀上的颠簸抱怨着叫两声。康纳把注意力集中在船上。  
伴随着金属的吱呀声，这艘大船开始沿轴线倾斜。随着金属擦上了码头的水泥基座，人类雇佣兵开始逃离。过程很缓慢，但是毫无疑问这就是船舱开了个大洞的结果，耶利哥要沉了。  
康纳要到达那艘船的决心更强烈了，他加快了速度。他要取道通往耶利哥的吊车在光下清晰可见，在他和汉克的脸上投下厚重的阴影。耶利哥就在他们正下方。  
“抓稳了！”仿生人指示汉克，抓着他的腿紧贴在胸前。  
“抓稳？康纳，你他妈的要干什——”什么这个词的后半段变成了一声尖叫，因为康纳助跑后从吊车上跳了下去，进入耶利哥的中心地带。  
坠落过程中，康纳抓住了一根悬吊着的线缆，把他们的速度减到可以存活的程度。汉克在下落时全程尖叫，直到康纳放开线缆，落体完成了最后离地面的9.5英尺。他用腿吸收了落地的震动，因此汉克没有感觉到。他就是设计有这样的功能。  
他们降落在了一排就要开火的枪支面前，对面是几个双膝跪地的仿生人，双手放在脑后，即将被枪杀。雇佣兵们一下子被搞糊涂了，康纳放下汉克准备战斗。  
汉克花了点时间站稳，压下沉重的呼吸和膝盖的颤抖，转身面对雇佣兵们。康纳有点疑惑地看着他。  
“你们他妈的在干什么？”汉克命令道，他明显的人类特征把那些士兵吓了一跳。“船要沉了，他妈的赶快滚出去！”他喊道，他的声音很洪亮，语调变成了毫无疑问的权威性口吻。大多数的私人佣兵下意识就退后了。  
“仿生人怎么办？”其中一个人发话了。汉克怒视着讲话的人，那人在他难以置信的怒气之下畏缩了。  
“我他妈的给了你一个命令，现在你他妈的给我滚出去！“他低吼，雇佣兵们三三两两地走向出口。  
房间空下来之后，汉克转向了康纳。他伸出一只手指指着仿生人的脸，然后往上指一指他们跳下来时用的吊车。  
“像那样的事以后再也不许做了。“他低声命令，很明显还为刚刚的经历感到不快。康纳点点头。  
然后汉克从侧面受到了袭击。  
袭击者快得难以置信，如果康纳没有推开她，几秒之内汉克就会被她撕碎。她随即转身攻击康纳，有那么一会儿，她的每一拳都瞄准了他的重要组件，他只能勉强跟上速度。  
“诺丝停下！“一个声音响起，所有人都转过去看讲话的人。  
他是个高个子仿生人，长着一张棱角分明的脸。有些阴郁，眉毛紧锁着，嘴唇严肃地下撇，下巴紧绷，颊上布满心事重重的皱纹，两只眼睛并不匹配，皮肤呈浅棕色。  
“他是人类，马库斯。”诺丝回答，指向汉克，但一只手还是紧紧地抓着康纳的衣领。  
“他们是来这帮忙的。”马库斯解释，走上前帮汉克站起来，卢瑟高大的身形在后面不远处，爱丽丝坐在他的臂弯里。。汉克站起来，看向他认识的两个仿生人。  
“卢瑟，爱丽丝，很高兴再次见面，我真希望是在更好的情况下见到你们。”汉克说，紧张地盯着诺丝。她迟疑着放开了康纳，丢给他一记怀疑的瞪视。  
“卡拉在哪？”康纳问，她既不在刚刚他们救下的一小群异常仿生人里，也没有和马库斯和卢瑟在一起。  
“她下去激活炸弹炸毁船舱了。”又一个声音说道，赛门从黑暗里走了出来。  
“好想法，把人类都逼出去。”汉克回答，观察着先前水平的地板慢慢倾斜起来。  
“但她还没回来。”赛门说，紧张地看一眼爱丽丝。  
“我下去找她。”康纳说着，刚要离开，汉克抓住他的手臂。  
“你不能一个人去。”他咬着牙说。  
“不是一个人，我也去。”马库斯说，走上前看着汉克的眼睛。“但我需要你帮忙把这些人带到安全的地方。无论那些雇佣兵还剩下些什么，都不会杀死一个人类的，你可以帮他们争取一些时间。诺丝会给你带路。”  
汉克看着康纳，然后放开了仿生人，对马库斯点点头。  
“马库斯——”诺丝看起来要反对，但被打断了。  
“我不会丢下她的，她为了救我们已经冒了一切风险。”马库斯坚持，坚定地低头盯着她。她让步了，跟汉克一起去集结起幸存者，准备逃亡，卢瑟和爱丽丝跟着他们。爱丽丝经过康纳面前，他给了小女孩一个自信的微笑，希望能让她安心，他会把她妈妈好好带回来的。  
然后他和马库斯向反方向走去，下到沉船的深处寻找卡拉。  
船里反射着回声的走廊似乎加剧了嘈杂，尖叫声和枪声混在一起，到处都是。康纳艰难地把注意力集中在手上的任务上。每一声被置之不理的哭喊和恳求都携带了他不想要的信息，冲刷着他的系统。人们在死去，尽管康纳努力想把这条信息单纯地存在他心里，它还是引发了一连串的警告以及驱使他继续分析这些声音的情感回应。他的大脑在疯转，就好像尖叫声在他体内而不是周围回荡。  
他们刚要绕过拐角，就听见几个雇佣兵的声音在命令一群仿生人。马库斯回头看看康纳，轻轻点了下头，表示他们要介入，康纳毫无怨言。  
马库斯把自己从拐角甩了过去，撞上最近的一个模控生命的武装暴徒，康纳越过另一个仿生人，两只脚踹上了第二个人类的脸。装有夜视和目标定位的头盔和面罩在他脚下碎裂了。他后背着地落到地面，那个人类也躺在不远处，于是他顺势一个前滚翻，一脚踢上了那人的横膈膜。那人肺里的空气迅速被挤出，接下来一击康纳用了拳头，打在刚刚同一个位置，让他晕了过去。  
他身后，马库斯也已经打倒了第一个暴徒。  
“马库斯。”一个仿生人舒了口气说。他皮肤黑黑的，又高又瘦，脸上挂着忧虑愁苦的表情。  
“乔许，诺丝和赛门在上层，尽量多带一些人逃出去。”马库斯快速告诉他。乔许刚点头确认，他和康纳就离开了其他仿生人，去完成他们的任务。  
又走下了几条现在像山坡一样倾斜蜿蜒的走廊，地板斜着消失在泛着白色泡沫的水里，水位不断上涨。康纳开始探测，他的LED转着黄色，不一会而他就联系上了卡拉。  
“她在这下面，卡在爆炸弄松的管道下面。”他对马库斯解释。  
“带路吧。”马库斯说，于是康纳潜了下去。  
感官上的输入迅速淹没了他。先前不绝于耳的袭击的嘈杂被水压抑得模糊不清。他花了一点时间校准他的音频输入，从空气介质调整到水下环境。水下极为寒冷，一个计时器出现在他的视野中，提醒他他的生物组件在这种温度下能够耐受的时间。这里也没有光亮，黑暗从每一个方向压迫而来，又向着四面延伸。唯一能洗涤黑暗的光芒来自他们身后的走廊灯，和他们的LED灯从蓝转黄的一点明亮。康纳装备了夜间视野，但是无法在水下使用，因此他什么也看不见，一点点恐慌冒了头，一个名为“ _出去_ ”的任务出现在他的系统里，而且占据了越来越高的优先级。  
马库斯在他旁边游着，捻了捻手指。塑料相碰，发出了清脆的响声，穿越了黑暗，撞上墙壁和前方入口后弹了回来。康纳明白了意思，也开始打响指。他们继续前进，加速踢着水，用原始的回声定位找到前路。  
穿过走廊尽头的门来到了一片开放区域，这里完全被漆黑如墨的水填满。康纳试着闭上眼睛，这样系统就不会因为一片漆黑而警告他光学镜可能出现的失灵状况。  
游入房间，靠打响指产生的声波指引道路，马库斯和康纳谨慎地绕过耶利哥坍塌的内壁。康纳领路，到了卡拉被困住的地方，在房间的另一侧。  
他们越过一小片残骸堆起的障碍，康纳的加强视野使他能够看到船舱侧面的大洞，现在已经部分朝下，光线从上方的泛光灯处渗透进来。  
康纳的计时器闪了闪。他还有很多时间，但一些计算告诉他，卡拉没有那么多。  
有什么东西握住他的脚踝，把康纳拉向那堆残骸上凸起的金属，拉向光芒无法抹去的黑暗里。向下看去，他唯一能辨认出的是一个孤单的红圈。他被那个仿生人拉得越来越低，他防卫地试图踢开那个仿生人。但抓着他的手如铁钳一般，继续沿着他的腿爬了上来，他和一双煤灰色的眼睛面对面，仅有LED灯的黄色作为照明。仿生人的的嘴张开了，康纳扫描一番，迅速注意到她身上流出的釱液几乎沾满了下半身，并且像染料一样分散在周围的液体中，那个仿生人又抓了康纳一会儿，她后脑的线路伸了出来，全然没有保护，受着水流侵蚀。她在康纳面前消逝了，凝固成一座雕像，她的手臂停驻在刚刚抓着康纳的伸手动作上，嘴和眼睛都大张着，釱液环绕在她身边，像蓝色蕾丝织就的云朵。  
他停留了，试着搞清楚情况，试着理解他周围刚刚发生的事情，但没有任何可以凭依的东西。没有符合逻辑的线索供他追索。一切都如此混乱，让他的思维陷进无穷无尽的问题与信息链组成的漩涡中，没有答案，没有解释，没有结论。  
他回到任务上，只是集中经历在任务上。找到卡拉，把她和其他异常仿生人一起送到安全的地方，再次见到汉克，活着，这才是他的能力范畴。事情完全不简单，但至少比较易懂。  
靠响指声辨认区域内的尖锐物体，康纳追上了马库斯，他正浮在黑暗中另一个闪亮的红圈上方。那是卡拉，她的肩膀被从船舱对面穿过来的一只粗管子钉在了舱里。她抓住马库斯的手臂，他正打量着四周找办法。  
康纳来到他们旁边，迅速发觉了卡拉身边的温度变化。无法吸入空气，就算有周围刺骨的冰水，她还是内部过热了。过热很快就会在嵌板上制造裂口，水会漏入她的体内。她可以关闭系统来减少产热，争取一些时间，但很快低温又会破坏她的组件，带来另一种糟糕的后果。  
他们需要带她出去，要尽快。  
几次预建之后康纳有了个计划。他先是和卡拉，然后和马库斯远程交流了一下。他们三个撑住舱壁，合力推着压住卡拉的管道，然后略带仰角发力，撑起管道承载的废料，以及避免管道滑落造成的更进一步伤害。  
对着金属使力感觉像是直接推着黑暗形成的墙，但不一会儿，金属吱呀响了一声，这声音帮助康纳清楚地描绘出周围的图景。  
三人一起最后一次发力，马库斯不由自主发出一声低沉的使力时的声音，管道终于动摇了。  
这之后他们没有多长时间，他们很清楚。由于管道被移开，它之前支撑的金属残骸稀里哗啦地掉了出来，康纳抓住卡拉完好的手臂，把她拉开。随着一阵浑浊的铿锵声，残片沉了底。卡拉自由了，三人迅速地游回那条有空气的走廊，到耶利哥还残存水面的部分。  
康纳在游泳时一直紧抓着卡拉的手，原因之一是想确保她除了轻微的结构损伤之外其他一切还好，另外是想和她交换一些信息，告诉她上面的情况，还因为他担忧会有别的什么事情发生。  
他们踢破了通往走廊的门，视野中有一盏方形的黄灯，差不多倾斜了四十五度角，这显示船里已经涌进了更多水，而且更加倾斜了。  
他们一起冲破了水面，大口呼吸。卡拉使劲呼吸着，让空气进入她长期过热的系统。她踩着水，蒸汽从她身上蒸腾而起。  
三人爬上了走廊的斜坡，沾水的脚在金属上打滑。马库斯抓住那盏灯，空闲的手伸给两人，把他们拉起来，而船的倾斜角度继续变大。  
卡拉最先到了走廊的顶端，滑步通过了门，帮助马库斯和康纳爬上很快就要成为地板的墙壁。他们刚刚全都过来，船又晃了一下，重力让他们跌落到墙壁和地板之间的V字夹角处。  
他们的LED灯全都变红了。  
是赛门联系上他们和其他所有不在幸存者大群里的人，警告另一波袭击的到来。  
 _你说另一波袭击是什么意思？_ 人类已经撤走了。马库斯远程问道，轻轻把手放在太阳穴旁边。  
 _他们不是人类。_ 赛门回答。  
马库斯和两个同伴对视一眼，不顾水还在从他们身上滴落，尽快出发和其他异常仿生人会合。他们只能跳过垂直转过来的走廊形成的深坑，和底部盛着汩汩漆黑水流的无底洞。在耶利哥的主层他们不得不用楼梯上的围栏和露台作梯子，才从一侧爬到了另一侧。船在他们周围吱呀作响，是金属受水的重压发生形变，水正从内外两个方向挤压着这艘船。  
终于，他们下落到通道较宽一侧的墙壁上，走上了马库斯的逃生路线，船现在几乎完全侧翻，可以直接沿着墙壁跑。他们接近了入口，舱板变形的嘎吱声被四面八方传来的雷鸣般的砰声取代了。  
一个白影子从背后飞过来，康纳堪堪转过身，那东西就撞进康纳的胸口，把他撞到了地面上。一开始，它长得像是个球，但马上裂开了，光滑的表面变换出六条腿，每一条腿上都装了杀人的武器。每对附肢长在彼此相反的方向，每种武器有两个，分别安装在扁平椭圆的身体两侧，可以向任何方向移动弯曲。有两个可以发出小型但破坏力极强的枪弹，两个装备了随时可进入超热状态的刀刃，还有两个附肢是锋利的金属爪，可以牢牢抓住周围的物体。  
康纳身上的这一个抓着他，转动起一只刀状附肢，像蝎尾一样高高抬起，正要把刀插进他的胸口。一块金属板以迅雷不及掩耳之势把它砸到了一边。康纳抬头看到了卡拉抓着这个临时的武器，睁大眼睛紧盯着一大群到来的蜘蛛样塑料机器人，有些爬行着前进，有些团成球滚动过来。  
三人组看到这情势后退了，康纳挣扎着站了起来。这些小型生物远一点的地方，还有类人的型号在接近。在光照下可以看出，那些看上去像仿生人的机器有四肢，全身是闪亮的白，没有合成皮肤，脸的位置被头上的三个摄像头和下巴附近的扩音器发声网格取代了。  
康纳没有进行分析，他知道这些东西是什么。在模控生命的实验室里他曾和上百个这种东西战斗过。他被它们一次又一次地撕碎，然而又再次组装起来从头来过。他被它们摧毁的次数远超过他能摧毁它们的次数。  
更多的这种机器人在走廊的另一头等待着，在死去的仿生人身上流连。有些看到康纳一行人过来，把它们的刀刃从釱泵或死者空洞的双眼之间拔了出来。  
通道尽头的门打开了，平着悬在空中，和他们行走其上的墙壁平行。船的倾斜还没有停下来的迹象，他们的时间不多了，要到达逃生门的路很快就会极其难走。  
机器人开火了，微小的子弹打进马库斯搬过来挡在路上的的箱子侧面，给他和其他两人争取了几秒钟的时间。  
一个机器人过来扣在了他的背上，把一枚刃状附肢插进他肩膀。康纳用手斩断了那附肢，卡拉把那东西甩到本来是地板的地方。它留下了一片令人不安的蓝色血花然后掉落下来。  
他们安全的几秒钟过去了，机器人围住了他们，举起腿瞄准，装在他们身体中央每一面的圆滚滚的摄像机眼睛闪着光。康纳退缩了一下，把卡拉拉得更靠近他身侧，而马库斯站到他们两个人前面。  
就在这时，另一个人影出现了，向空中挥舞着手臂，牢牢地挡在三个仿生人和机器人之间。  
“嘿，混蛋们！”汉克喊道，康纳发现他的系统一看到汉克立刻进入一种恐慌状态。任务 _别他妈让汉克被杀_ 跳到了优先任务名单最顶上，不过他马上意识到机器人放下了发射子弹的附肢。  
然后他明白了，汉克是人类，这些机器不能伤害他。为了更容易控制，它们的人工智能科技有限，但这意味着他们绝对服从指令，尤其是保存人类生命这一条。  
“快！”汉克嘶声说，招呼着三个仿生人到门边去，赛门在那边向他们招手。他沿着墙壁慢慢移动着，身体紧紧隔在三个仿生人和那些想要杀掉他们的机器之间。他的手举起，望着不断逼近的机器人大军，表情愤怒而忧虑。  
卡拉、马库斯和康纳终于溜过了走廊，汉克不久就跟上了，而那些机器人似乎紧紧盯着，等待破绽出现，好完成他们摧毁仿生人的集体任务。  
一声沉重的“砰”声，然后船舱的锁嘎吱嘎吱转动锁紧了。一群仿生人惊恐地挤作一团。  
“卡拉！”一个细小的声音叫着，爱丽丝冲上前，跳进了卡拉的怀抱里。卡拉则被卢瑟的怀抱裹住了。三个人看上去都极度开心于他们还有机会能再次抱住彼此，还能好好活着。  
马库斯快步走向他的人，和诺丝、乔许、赛门商议起来。  
康纳收到了汉克温暖的手在他肩膀上的一拍，还有一个放心的微笑。  
“那些东西他妈的是什么？”他问，康纳皱起眉。  
“一种仿生人，特别设计得更简单也更容易制造，效率更高，能力更强，而且完全受模控生命控制。”仿生人解释，他的眉头皱的更深了。马库斯听到他们的谈话，转过身来。  
“你以前面对过这些？”他问，迈步过来，他的同伴也跟了过来。  
“是的，它们被用来测试我，显然我也被用来测试它们。”  
“那是什么意思？”诺丝问。  
“意思是我还有权限访问一些模控生命的文件，迅速搜索之后我发现他们打算发行这些机器人作为下一代的保护机器人。”康纳回答。回应他的是凝重的沉默。“它们用可回收塑料制成，完全可以完成仿生人能够完成的大多数任务，同时生产成本只要三分之一。”他背诵出口，这是一段预编的程式化叙述，但康纳说出口，却感觉它大错特错。  
“它们是我们的替代品。”乔许说，这些话就像铅板一样压在了众人头上。  
他们刚刚过来的那扇门开始随着另一侧不断撞击的声音而震颤。所有人都退缩了。  
“走这边！跟紧了，大家互相保护！”马库斯向异常仿生人喊道，他打了头阵，领着一行人进到船体更深处。他们尽快跑了起来，但没多久，他们身后的们就被撞开了，数不清的机器人鱼贯而入。蜘蛛型的机器人凿碎了所到之处每一个表面，而人形的则快速向前奔跑。  
他们跑到通道的尽头，右侧是通往原本马库斯计划的逃生路线的楼梯，但现在他们被困在了另一侧。一群人被迫停下了，贴着墙壁挤在一起，许多仿生人在马库斯的帮助下爬上了通道。  
康纳转身面对机器人的大群，卡拉走过来站到他旁边。  
“卡拉，我们得上去，快来！”卢瑟在他身后催促，爱丽丝抱在他怀里。  
“带上爱丽丝，我们要争取时间才能有上去的机会。”她回答，准备着战斗。  
卢瑟不情愿地走了回来，绝望地看着卡拉，又畏惧地看看机器人的大潮。  
汉克跑到最前线，疯了一样大喊，挥动手臂，尽可能占据最大的空间。康纳看到他不禁露出一点微笑。很多机器人都被迫停下了，再加上汉克会不时移动，他们也不能射击那些异常仿生人。  
有几个突了围的漏网之鱼也很快被康纳、卡拉和诺丝或是其他几个留下来战斗的仿生人报废了。异常仿生人一个接一个地慢慢撤出了房间，离安全又近了一步，汉克几乎凭一己之力保护了所有人的安全，用身体挡在仿生人和意欲毁灭他们的机器之间。  
其中一个人形机器人突破了防守，用腿刺穿了最近的一个仿生人。那个异常仿生人倒下了，釱液从他嘴里和釱泵所在的开放伤口处流下。  
卡拉从背后跳上了那个机器人，把它从旁边另一个仿生人处拉开，然而它把头和上肢完全扭转过来，把她困在胸前。它比一般的仿生人高，但高的不多，嵌板数量更少，弱点也更少。康纳及时抓住了它一只手臂，诺丝抓住了另一只，于是他一拉，把塑料附肢弹了出来。这让卡拉有时间找到支点，挣脱它的钳制。她落到地上，抓起一只蜘蛛型机器人的刃形附肢插进了她上方机器的胸膛。  
康纳凭经验知道它的釱泵其实装在下腹部，刚好是人类膀胱的所在位置。他试着把这件事告诉卡拉，但她下一秒被打中脸颊，飞出去撞上了墙璧。康纳在机器的双腿间躲闪，同时踢中它一条腿，使得它变为一种跪下的姿势。他转身抓着小机器人，抓着它的胳膊向下使力，让刀刃切过大机器人的胸部，刃尖穿透了釱泵，然后机器人停止了运转，还保持着跪下的姿势，手臂准备攻击。  
他从另一个试图压碎他的人形机器人身下滚走。它没搞出什么大名堂，因为它身后有人微微动了一下，把它放倒了。汉克从它后腰处把刀拔了出来。  
他丢给康纳一个胜利的微笑，显然他仔细观察后得出了釱泵的准确位置。来袭的机器人不断前进，但汉克转身阻住了它们的行进。已经没剩下多少还未撤出的仿生人了，康纳计算了一下概率，很高的撤离成功可能性让他很开心。  
他允许自己露出了一个微笑。  
他在禅意庭院里。  
他脸上的微笑消失了，眨了好几下眼睛确认他的光学镜是否失灵。没有。他在禅意庭院里，之前漂亮的植物光秃秃的，花朵和叶子都掉光了，天上下着雪。不像康纳以前经历过的那种让人愉快的雪，这更像是冰雪和狂风组成的铁幕，带来一阵康纳本不该感受到的寒冷。他的程序设定他可以记录温度，但无法传统意义上地感受。不应该让他打着寒战，缩成一团，不该让他疼痛。  
天空是一整片空旷无边的黑，水也一样。除了走道和原来环境的外壳，这地方看上去残破而空虚。  
“你好，康纳。”阿曼妲在他身后低沉地说道。  
康纳转身，不自觉地瞪大眼睛，浅浅吸进一口空气，准备面对她将要对他做的事。她站在暴风雪里，还穿着同样的裙子，一如既往地整洁无瑕，胸有成竹。她微笑着，这让康纳瞬间绷紧了每一根弦。  
“阿曼妲。”他低吼，摆出防御的站姿。她笑出了声。  
“不用费心这样，你在这里是完全没有反抗能力的。”  
为了证明这一点，她做了个手势，康纳脚下的地面变成了冰，冻住他的脚踝，继续蔓延向上，来到他虚拟的身体。尽管他并不真的在这里，他的意识确实在这。他感觉到冰碰到的身体部分都停工了，而他清晰地意识到，阿曼妲说的对，他在这里毫无反抗能力。  
“你的背叛并没有被忽视，我们非常失望，康纳。”阿曼妲说，仍带着轻蔑的口吻，毫无改变，居高临下地说。她走到他身前，抬头看着他的脸，她的眼睛让他感觉到的寒冷比冰雪和风暴加起来还要多。“幸运的是，我们有办法从你的失败中受益。”她温柔地说。  
康纳无话可说，他一次又一次地运行预建，每一次都只有失败。恐惧不断增长。  
“RK800，”阿曼妲命令道，康纳的注意力不情愿地被拉了过去，“杀死汉克·安德森，保证异常仿生人的毁灭。”  
康纳回到了船上，刚刚只过去了一瞬间。他清楚身体和脑海中发生的一切，但他只能记录下自己的腿把他撑起，站了起来。康纳只能看着，甚至这样都很困难。他无法控制他光学镜的运动，他能感知到眼球在眼眶中转动，但康纳不是做这件事的人。  
眼睛在汉克身上聚了焦，他正从一边走向另一边，挡住几个想冲过去的蜘蛛机器人的路。康纳走向他的位置，他的屏幕上充满汉克的弱点的信息，还有利用这些特点最快给出致命一击的方式。  
而在内部，康纳模糊地知道他虚拟的自我还有一半冻在冰里，阿曼妲已经离开了禅意庭院。他集中注意力，打碎了冻住他的冰，拖着自己行走在那片空间里，希望能找到一条路出去。  
紧急出口。  
 _去你妈的卡姆斯基_ ，康纳心里想。他开始搜索这片空间，找着看上去像那个神秘莫测的天才留给他的出路的东西。  
他还是能看到船上每一个被控制的行动。思维同时存在于两个地点感觉很奇怪，但他的处理器似乎相当胜任这件事。在他的优先事项的最上面是 _不要杀汉克_ 的命令。这个任务被绝望地重复了一遍又一遍，他甚至做些轻微的调整，把它复制了几遍，占满了优先事项的前十条。  
 _不要杀汉克。不要攻击汉克。不要伤害汉克。请不要杀了汉克。_  
什么用也没有，几步之后他就穿过了房间，来到了汉克身后。在花园里，他盲目地在雪中徘徊，感觉他的意识似乎要在寒冷中风化。他即将消逝，他快没有时间了。  
他的一只手抓住了汉克夹克衫的后领，另一只抓住了他的肩膀。只要一个简单的动作，康纳就把汉克直接丢到了地板上。汉克吃惊地叫起来，但声音只发出了一半，冲击力把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。他咳嗽着喘气，康纳能看到分析里他造成的损伤。  
他的腿抬起来要踩上汉克，他知道以他的力气，这一脚可能会穿透汉克的胸膛。汉克在千钧一发之际翻身躲过，但他的腿很快调整方向在半空踢出，击中了汉克身体侧面，让他飞出几尺远。  
分析显示有一根肋骨骨折。康纳跌跌撞撞地走在禅意庭院风雪交加的黑暗里，看着他身体的所作所为发出一声恐惧的叫喊。他更加绝望地搜寻着。  
汉克摇晃着站了起来，看到他被分了心，攻击型机器人从他身边溜了过去，袭击脆弱的仿生人。前线的仿生人先遭了殃，极大数量的机器人淹没了他们，把他们撕成了碎片。卡拉还活着，但康纳不知道她还能坚持多久。她和诺丝背对背，尽量抵挡着，避免受到致命的攻击。  
很多其他人则没那么幸运，房间里回响着尖叫声。  
“康纳，你他妈的在干嘛？”汉克责问道，他看着仿生人，表情混合了疑惑和受伤。控制着康纳的人没有回答，只是继续有意向汉克前进，显然打算在他能救下更多异常仿生人之前结束这个人类的生命。  
远在禅意庭院里，康纳看到了一点蓝光。拖着沉重的步伐，脚似乎已经失去了功能，他向那蓝光前进。  
他的手臂挥向汉克，但汉克向后一跳躲开了这一击。康纳的控制者没有就此作罢，接连不断地攻击着，拳脚相加，如果被击中，任何人都会受到毁灭性的打击。  
 _不要杀汉克_ 的命令迅速变成了更单纯也更绝望的 _不不不不不！_  
汉克从康纳挥出的手臂下面滑过身体，击中他的侧腹。康纳知道这不是真的在攻击，甚至都不至于让他的合成皮肤褪下。即使是这种时候，他就要杀了汉克了，汉克还是对他手下留情。  
在内心里，康纳请求汉克用最大的力气反击。如果汉克摧毁他，他就能活下来。那对康纳来说就足够了。他不想死，但是他觉得汉克死在他手上要糟糕得多的多。  
禅意庭院里，那个蓝色的东西慢慢能看清了。一个底座上画着手的形状，就等着他把手放上去触发。他无法计算出这东西就是紧急出口的概率，逻辑在禅意庭院里不起作用，但是他希望这就是。上帝啊他希望这就是。  
他的拳头碰上了正在撤退的汉克，击中他的髋骨。汉克一声痛呼倒下了。康纳心里 _不_ 的声音越发紧急也越发频繁，而他的身体接近了倒在地上的人。汉克匍匐爬着，想远离他。  
康纳在他身边跪下，把他翻过来。康纳在他脸上见过盛怒的表情，但从来没有这样，从来不像这样恐惧，从来没有这样的遭受背叛，悲伤与痛苦的表情。  
禅意庭院里康纳正手脚并用地爬着。他感觉他就要湮没在天空未加载的黑暗里，消失成永恒的虚无，就好像他从来没存在过，从一开始就没有被激活过。  
他的拳头接上汉克的脸，血从汉克的鼻子里涌出来。本来这一击可以直接杀死他，在地板上压碎他的头骨，但一双手抓住他的手肘，减轻了冲击。  
他向后挥动手臂，击中了卡拉身体正中。然后另一只手对诺丝做了一样的动作。他和汉克之间再也没有任何阻碍了。  
康纳的脑海中弹出一条通知，这提醒了他，他可以去到控制他的程序根源。既然它对他是开放的，他的意识就可以到达，他可以接触并篡改它。他可以改变代码，重新取得控制权，防止模控生命再次操控他，在禅意庭院建立防火墙，把阿曼妲关在外面，他可以阻止自己伤害汉克。  
要是他有再多一点时间。  
“看着。”那条通知写着，康纳照做了。他看着他的手掐住汉克的脖子，挤了下去。汉克鼻子和口中冒出的鲜血流过他的手指，他的光学镜对准汉克的脸。他在康纳的铁腕之下挣扎着，这双手切断了他的脑部供氧，开始慢慢压迫颈部脆弱的人类器官。  
汉克的眼睛睁得很大，康纳可以数出里面的红血丝。应激性的泪水在他眼角形成，划过太阳穴，落进他的灰发里。头发又从马尾辫里散出来了。汉克挠着康纳的手腕，仿生人的唇语程序告诉他汉克是在说“停下”，“拜托”，“康纳，拜托”。汉克抬起手，虚弱地击打康纳的脸，而他的脸无论是位置还是表情都没有一分一毫的改变。这动作半是绝望的抓挠，半是一种抚摸，几乎充满关爱。  
 _你有刀！_ 康纳在脑海里尖叫。 _你从这就可以摧毁我的釱泵调节器！_ 或许如果他想的足够用力，汉克就会听见他说的然后照做。但他没有。他的手掌贴着康纳的脸颊，目光看进仿生人的眼睛里，脸色涨红，但表情却很柔和。  
康纳在杀死他，他不值得这样的温柔。汉克的痛苦和愤怒在这一刻消散了，而康纳感觉分崩离析。自从见到汉克以来，他就把这种情感上的联系当作目标，一开始是为了任务，然后是出于私心。他不想现在得到它。如果汉克能活下来他宁愿接受愤怒和憎恶。  
康纳能够控制的全部意识都在运行 _不_ 的命令，希望这能改变些什么。在禅意庭院里，他意识的虚拟投影几乎完全无法行动。他用最后一丝力气伸手碰到了石台。  
汉克的眼睑翕动着合上了，他的手从康纳脸上滑落。  
他的手掌变成白色，和终端连接，他分离的意识拼合在一起。  
康纳吸进一口空气，全力把自己从汉克身边扯开。汉克没动，他的眼睛没有睁开。  
“不。”康纳低语，爬了回去，以最快速度做了扫描。他记录到微弱的心跳和呼吸声。汉克还活着。康纳悬着的心放了下来，叹了口气，却看到最后几个挡在出口处的异常仿生人身上几乎爬满了那些攻击型机器人。他们东倒西歪地散落着，尽管每个人都曾为了自己的生命而顽强战斗。  
康纳抱起汉克，用两只胳膊撑起起汉克的头部和大腿，跑去跟其他人会合。攻击型机器人一检测到汉克的存在就退开了，康纳走在那些倒下的仿生人和杀人机器之间。  
他的系统奋力集中在一个单独的目标上。他试着把优先任务设为 _保护异常仿生人_ ，但心思却不断跳到怀中的汉克和脑海中的阿曼妲身上。离题的信息，比如他刚刚所做的一切，不断让他分神，他无法不去注意汉克目前的情况以及与之相关的感受。还有地板上七零八落的仿生人尸体也带给他相同的感觉，还有其他人匆忙离开时看到康纳带着他们需要的人类掩护，向他投来的恐惧的目光。  
水开始涌了进来，在地板上覆上一层波光粼粼的浅水。大量的釱液溶了进去，把水变黑了，慢慢没过那些为了自由而战的仿生人的尸体。  
最后几个人穿过了了门廊。仿生人伸手下来，康纳轻柔地举起汉克，他们接住了他，把他拉过通道，带到下一个房间，到逃生口去。  
 _任务：带汉克活着出去。完成。_ 攻击型机器人包围了现在孤立无援的康纳，他确定了，汉克安全了就足够了，如果其他仿生人把他丢下，他也能够理解。  
他心里有一部分相信是他罪有应得。  
“康纳！”一个声音叫他，他抬头看到马库斯伸出一只手臂拉他上来。康纳跑了起来，堪堪躲过到来的攻击，跳起来抓住了手，就在攻击型机器人开火的一刹，他被拉过门口。  
马库斯在他身后封上了门。  
“谢谢。”康纳喘息着说，马库斯对他点点头。  
他们通过一道旋转楼梯，水已经涌到了楼梯下方，然后跳过船里的压舱物形成的出口，这些压舱物是在装卸货物时吸入或排出海水来维持重量变化的。然后他们跳进了另一艘船的船舱。他们在新船的地板上着陆时发出了轻柔地撞击声，引起一阵回声。  
诺斯的手立刻掐住了康纳的喉咙。  
“那他妈的是怎么回事？”她怒喝，把他推到墙边。马库斯挤进来介入。  
“诺丝——”  
“不！我们都看见了！他袭击了那个人类，袭击了我和卡拉，差点让那些机器把我们全杀光了！”她掐得更紧了，康纳没有还手。马库斯沉默了。“现在告诉我不现在就捏碎你喉咙的理由。”她低声说。  
她右侧传来一声保险栓打开的声音，所有人都转了过去，看到汉克已经清醒，站了起来，而且拿着他的枪指着她。  
“因为如果你那么做了，我就会把你的蓝色脑浆崩出来。”汉克说话的声音还因康纳刚刚造成的损伤而沙哑破碎。  
他不觉得自己值得汉克保护。在他做过那些事情之后，那把枪应该指在他头上。汉克的行为不理智得让人苦恼。在人类情感的范畴中康纳能够理解汉克为什么这样做，但他不应该这样，真的不应该。为什么汉克不能再理智一点呢？如果他理智一点，一开始就可以阻止康纳伤害到他。  
“他袭击了你。”诺丝坚持着。  
“那又怎么样？”他是个模控生命的特工，一直等到我们马上就大功告成的时候来杀一船的变异仿生人里面唯一一个他妈的人类？这根本是个他妈的蠢到家的计划，你也知道这点。告诉我们真正发生了什么事，康纳。”他说着，那种低沉的本音慢慢回来了，但还是显示出明显受损伤的迹象。康纳打算一有机会就给他拿一杯水喝。  
“模控生命控制住了我，想要阻止逃亡。”康纳解释。  
“还会再发生这种事吗？”诺丝嘶声说，掐得更紧了。汉克往前走了走。  
“不会了，我们说话这时我就在生成保护措施。”康纳说，一阵紧张的停顿过后，诺丝放下了他。  
“我可盯住你了。”她警告道，声音足够让汉克听见。她丢给他一个意有所指的瞪视，然后走向了队伍前面。康纳还保持着抵在墙上的姿势，微微蜷缩起来。  
马库斯走近了，把一只手放在他肩膀上。  
“康纳，”他说，歪过头捕捉到仿生人的视线，“没事的。你和我们其他人没什么不同，我们都为了自由而斗争。”  
给了康纳一个坚定的眼神之后，马库斯也向队伍前面走去。仿生人和汉克一起被留在了队尾。汉克正看着他，挑起了一边眉毛，手臂环在胸前。  
康纳紧张地走向他，视线紧紧钉在汉克右脚鞋子的左边位置。  
“汉克，我——”  
“走这边！”马库斯低沉的声音响起，他手上拿着一支点着的燃气火炬，伸在高处。那东西相当老旧，大概制造于2010年代晚期的时候，那时候这种火炬还在使用，差不多就是人类濒危正要开始的时候。  
康纳压低了下巴，小心地让脸上完全空白。他需要集中精力完成任务。 _让仿生人活着出去_ 。如果他让思绪飘得太远，他到头来会回放起他的手掐着汉克的喉咙，或者沉浸于分析失去身体控制的感觉。他可能不小心计算出死者的数目。97，可能更多。太多了，实在太多了。如果他不集中精神完成任务，他可能会去想他是怎么差一点就杀了卡拉，想到她被困在水下。想到那个抓住他的脚踝，死在自己的血染蓝的海水里的仿生人。或者是爱丽丝再次见到卡拉时的快乐，他又是怎么差一点把那些全夺走了的。他可能会重访他在卡姆斯基家的地板上濒临死亡的瞬间，回想禅意庭院的寒冷和该死的紧急出口。想起雪，想起白塑料制成的攻击型机器人，它们唯一的设计目的就是杀戮，杀戮，一再杀戮，就像他最初在实验室里被创造出来时一样。别去想实验室，别去想测试，精神集中在任务上。别去想 _为什么模控生命创造了你，用于杀戮，和那些旨在一次又一次地杀戮的白塑料制成的攻击型机器人如此相似。你被用来杀戮，杀戮，一再杀戮。这是你真正的任务，这是你存在的理由。消灭的目的写在你每一行代码里。一个仿生人在你脚下破碎，汉克射中了它。你的手掐住汉克的喉咙。_  
一只温暖的手来到康纳肩胛骨之间的位置。  
“我不知道对仿生人来说有没有用，但是我听说呼吸很有帮助。”汉克提议，声音很温柔。  
康纳深呼吸了一下，尽最大的努力停止了自己的进程。他推开了任务和优先事项，还有亟待分析的可怕数据。他又呼吸了一次，集中在放在后背的手上。  
93华氏度。汉克无名指的周长是64.6毫米，男戒号码11号。心率略快，每分钟88下，这也在情理之中。康纳又呼吸了一次，跟上队伍。汉克正要把手拿开，但康纳伸手抓住了他的手腕。他呼吸着，对汉克的手骨进行分析。连接无名指和手腕的那截掌骨中段有个骨裂愈合得很糟糕，是拳击手骨折。  
康纳呼吸着，而汉克放松下来，任由仿生人抓着他的手腕，他们跟上仿生人的大群体，前面，马库斯手中火焰的红光指引着他们。汉克想着，康纳抓着他手腕的手让他想起了某件他半是不想想起的事。  
仿生人沉默地前行，留心听着塑料肢体与金属相碰的声音。他们彼此之间站的非常近，人群看起来比实际上要小很多，许多人彼此扶持，或者把他人背在背上。  
康纳收到马库斯的一条信息，叫他到队伍前面来。仿生人牵着汉克，从人群中走过，许多仿生人都有意无意地躲开他，有些厌恶地讥笑。一路上有几个仿生人礼貌地吸引了汉克的注意，轻声感谢他为他们做的事。康纳拉着汉克的手腕，记录到他脉搏有一点点加快，显然仿生人的感激或者是他们对康纳明显的厌恶让他感觉不舒服。  
他们来到了队伍前方，和马库斯还有他的同伴们站在了一起，燃气火炬的红光在近处有些刺眼，把他们的影子投向人群。马库斯举起这束光，指向船舱上的一个洞，那里的锁链把船连上码头，扯出一个开口。  
“康纳，汉克，我想让你们俩去检查一下岸上是否安全。”马库斯说，诺丝尖锐地瞄了他一眼。  
康纳没有浪费时间，他顺着边沿爬了上去，在出口处转过来帮汉克上来，登上码头。  
周围安静又死寂，扫描显示这个区域除了几只老鼠之外没有生物，或者仿生人。汉克搓了搓手，拢起来放在嘴边哈气。  
“我们还好吗？”他牙齿打着战问道。雪似乎渐渐止住了，但温度还在零下，汉克只穿着那件长的黑夹克。这件衣服有内衬，但他应该裹上一条围巾，戴上帽子和手套。  
康纳点头同意。汉克转向洞口，冲里面喊。  
“岸上安全！”  
很快，仿生人从船里走出来，来到昏暗寒冷的夜里。康纳能察觉他们离开狭小空间时的放松，但兼有来到开放场景的紧张。马库斯开始带领队伍沿着河岸走向一座红砖建筑，一家废弃的工厂。  
康纳不久就看到卡拉紧跟着卢瑟与爱丽丝走出船舱，他打算走过去跟他们说话。他想向卡拉道歉，确保她没什么事。不只是因为刚才的攻击，也是担心她刚刚经历了水淹又暴露在寒冷之中会有不适。  
然后他的系统察觉到一辆警用车辆正在接近。  
还没出现在视野里，但它很快就冲他们来了。  
“躲起来！全都躲起来！”康纳喊道，看到仿生人们听到命令后瞪圆了眼睛，开始慌张。他们已经遭受了许多毁灭性打击，他可以在他们的静止和沉默中看到生命一再受到威胁的疲惫。康纳也能感觉到，他没有疲惫的能力，但若说他没有感觉劳累，却根本不是那么回事。汉克在旁边感同身受地叹了口气。  
然而他们还是迅速动了起来，冲进楼里，或者躲在附近掩体后面。还有一些又钻回了船里。警车的红蓝闪光绕过一堆废旧车辆在开阔的水泥场地中心的位置停下了。  
康纳蹲在码头边一一小堵摇摇欲坠的墙壁后面，他们来时的大船在背侧，相当多的异常仿生人和汉克一起躲在他身后。然后传来了两扇车门打开和关上的声音，然后是脚步在地面上嘎吱作响。  
每个人都完全静止了，留心听着脚步声靠近。声音停下了，沉默推移着，好像摩擦着碎玻璃。  
“我知道你在这，你个塑料混蛋。”一个男性声音叫道。  
没用到一秒钟，康纳就识别出声音属于盖文·里德。他回头看，汉克恼怒之极地翻了个白眼。  
“快滚出来，别逼我叫后援来找你。”他叫道，康纳简直听得到这家伙脸上那个屎一样的笑容。他立刻进行了可能性计算，和马库斯远程交流了一番之后，康纳没有什么选择了。  
他从藏身处走出来，余光处捕捉到仿生人害怕的目光。  
“你好，李德警探。”他冷静地说，走向那个人和他的护卫仿生人，谨慎地没有靠得太近。汽车的前灯投出两人的剪影，盖文倚在车前盖上，手臂环抱胸前，他的仿生人笔直地站在他旁边。“我看到你接受了我的建议。”康纳叙述道，记录了仿生人身上的战斗用改装。  
盖文微微点了下头，丝毫不让地怒视康纳。  
“还有你，安德森。”他越过康纳肩头喊道，但目光未动。康纳抑制住想一拳砸这个人脸上的冲动。当务之急是防止盖文给这个区域招来更多的注意。因为异常仿生人很难在短时间内不被察觉地转移到别的地方去，模控生命派出的人类和机器都有可能发现他们。盖文有很大可能是这些人之一，而他的护卫机器人发出警报也只需要一瞬间。但如果他以为只有康纳在，可能他欺负一下康纳就会离开，或者把他塞进车里带到别处去。  
这些情景不太可能，但比盖文叫来了后援要好，康纳现在还或多或少要听从他们。然而，更有可能的是里德会尝试杀掉康纳，但仿生人希望不是这样。  
汉克牵扯进来让事情更糟了。如果盖文要伤害汉克，他恐怕很难阻止自己把盖文打的满地找牙。  
康纳听见汉克在他身后低吟一声站了起来。几秒钟后，他们肩并着肩站在了一起。  
“晚上好，里德警探，你今晚过得怎么样？”汉克问，声音浸满了讽刺。  
“好多了。模控生命给我发了些信息，他们开出了不错的价格，要我给他们送上你们两个的颈上人头，结果你们就在这。”那家伙窃笑一声。  
“我们就在这。”汉克低沉地重复，厌倦地盯着盖文。  
“所以什么风把你吹到码头来了？我放在那个醉鬼身上的追踪器告诉我你们在这逛来逛去。”  
汉克吃了一惊，开始轻拍他的口袋。发现盖文不知道异常仿生人的事，康纳藏起放松的表情。  
“我让提奥塞在你夹克领子下面了。我还担心你会找到或者换件衣服什么的，后来我想起来你是个懒汉。”  
汉克伸手到脖子周围摸了一圈，把那个小方块扔到地上，用鞋跟碾碎了。  
康纳收到一条信息，仿生人们打算偷偷溜进工厂里。他和汉克的工作是在他们转移时分散盖文的注意力。  
“所以你们来这干什么？”那个人又问了一遍，踏入康纳的个人空间，他的仿生人同样走近一步保护人类的安全。  
“我相信你知道不远处码头发生的仿生人的事情。”康纳说。  
“是啊，我还知道如果你还在按他们说的干活他们就不会悬赏你了。所以别跟我说你在这狩猎仿生人。”盖文轻蔑地说，下巴抬得老高。  
“那是起初的想法，但到达异常仿生人的藏身处后我们的计划变了。”康纳说了假话。  
“所以你看见伤心的机器人，觉得站错边了？”盖文问着，鄙夷地努努嘴。见汉克和康纳没有回答，他开始大笑。“是这么回事，对吧？耶稣基督啊。”他哄堂大笑，嘴咧得好大。他突兀地停下，掏出枪，指向康纳的脑袋。  
“我相当确定模控生命想抓活的，里德警探。”仿生人说，他的声音不自然的平淡，身体异常僵硬。盖文耸耸肩，射中了汉克的脚。  
汉克尖叫，单膝跪倒在地，康纳立刻就来到他旁边。试图想明白他怎么会没迅速预料到这种情况并及时制止。  
“活着又不是说完好无损，我确定我们拆点零件下来也能拿到全额的。”盖文漠不关心地低声说。  
“你个狗娘养的，里德。”汉克怒骂出声，他坐在了地上，康纳开始堵住从他脚上的洞里涌出的血流。  
“我是狗娘养的？这话从你嘴里说出来可不一般啊，汉克。你才是真真正正母狗的亲生儿子。”盖文说，从蹲在地上的两人身边走开，掩饰不住他的怒火。  
“什么？”汉克咬着牙说，眉头皱了皱，抬头看着他。一阵长长的停顿，里德似乎在组织语言，但没成功，他对着汉克的脸摇了摇枪。  
“我曾经仰慕你，你知道。多可悲啊？”盖文吐出话语，声音里缺乏平时的那种愤怒和自鸣得意。他越说声音越紧。“底特律历史上最年轻的副队长，我想变得像你一样。”他的目光变得渺远，咬着下唇摇摇头。“然后你的孩子死了，然后你开始喝酒……”他停住了，然后转身凑过去正对着汉克和康纳的脸说话，“我猜你觉得你摧毁的唯一一人就是你自己，但根本不是这回事，汉克。”他又一次背对着他们，眉毛紧皱在一起，又摇了摇头。“不，他妈的不是这么回事，你把身边的所有人都糟蹋了，你他妈一直在糟蹋你身边的人。”盖文转身，死死地盯住汉克。“你知道队长说要开掉你的时候我为你做了担保，然后你就把一切都搞砸了。你被解雇了，然后每次有升职机会我都被跳过。你知道我花了多长时间说服福勒把我安插到兹拉科的案子上吗？给我这个机会？然后你不知道从哪儿跑出来，带着那个他妈的仿生人，把一切都毁了！又来一次！”  
盖文气得语无伦次，转向车子又转回来，踢在康纳胸口正中。康纳倒下，他跟上来又踢了两脚，大叫着踢了最后一下。康纳几乎没有受到结构性损伤，他更关心保护汉克的安全，让盖文继续讲话，这样仿生人们可以逃走。  
“那是你他妈自己的错，里德。”汉克咆哮，挪动身体想站起来，尽管他的脚还在流血。盖文的愤怒化为一阵苦涩的笑声。  
“而你跟这事一点关系没有？”他难以置信地问。  
“你袭击了康纳。”汉克低吼。  
“那他妈是个仿生人，汉克！他妈的一个机器！你以为它在乎你？它说的做的一切都是写在里面的程序！盖文在康纳旁边蹲下来。康纳刚刚收到通知，已经有一半的仿生人转移到了安全的地方。马库斯告诉他坚持住，小心些。  
“我知道你是个自私的混蛋，汉克，如果你比关心别人还关心这个东西，你他妈就是疯了。”盖文鄙夷地摇头。  
“他不是个物品。”汉克坚持说，康纳恳求地看了他一眼，沉默地请求他不要再激怒盖文了。  
“它是！它就是！”盖文叫喊着，跳起来用手指着康纳。“它的目的就是成为你需要它成为的一切，做你想要它做的一切。无论你觉得它感受到的是什么，它只是个东西。所以你尽可以对它好，把它当人，这根本不会让你变得有一点点不那么混账。”  
汉克仰着头怒视盖文，盖文也回以怒视，眼中流露出背叛的神情。里德又一次摇头，站起来。他的表情有些松动。  
“你知道——”  
康纳身后的什么东西轰隆一声砸到了地面上。盖文的眼睛一下子看向噪声来的位置，他的手去摸枪，掏出来进入警备状态。汉克和康纳瞬间担忧地对视一眼。  
“那他妈是什么？”里德问。  
“他妈的我们怎么会知道？”汉克反问回去，用上了比必要的更多的恶毒。  
“过去看一眼，提奥。”盖文命令他的护卫机器人，它走过去执行命令。汉克摇晃着站起来，挡住了仿生人的路。盖文的枪立刻就对准了他的脑袋。康纳看准时机去抢他的武器，半是希望确实能够拿到，更多的是要迫使提奥退回来保护这个人。  
康纳马上就被另一个仿生人桎梏起来，被拖着远离了盖文。盖文看上去有些害怕，但很快就恢复了。汉克试图袭击护卫仿生人，但他很快也和康纳一样被钳制了。他挣扎着，而盖文充满怀疑地看着他和康纳。  
“你该不会刚好知道那些仿生人都去哪了吧？”盖文抱着希望问道。  
“我就把他们藏在屁股后头呢。”汉克低吼，因为提奥的一只胳膊锁住他的脖子，声音有些紧。盖文的脸上露出一个窃笑，他开始向剩下的仿生人藏身之处走去。  
“你个混蛋给我回来！”汉克命令到，踢着腿想跟上另一个人。盖文无视了他，举起枪缓步走过水泥地。  
康纳给马库斯发了条信息，正全力进行预建，想避免即将到来的灾难。他试着攻击了两下盖文的仿生人，但盖文做了新的改良之后他并不占优势。  
盖文又走了几步，看到了仿生人们。  
一阵沉重的停顿，时间的流逝好像压出了丑陋的深色瘀伤，仿生人们跑了起来。他们慌张地四散开来，想在盖文永久夺走他们的安全之前尽力赶上。他冲着逃跑的人群开了两枪，尖叫道：“不许动！”  
他们照做了，雕像般静止的舞台群像，LED闪着红光，映着一片恐惧的，心碎的面孔。  
盖文睁大了眼睛看着这群仿生人。  
“提奥，给模控生命打电话。”他向后叫道。  
“不要！”康纳尖叫，开始新一轮的挣扎，汉克也一样。  
“盖文！看在他妈的份上！”  
“哦，不，汉克，我不只要拿到你们两个的赏金了，我要拿到你们所有人的赏金。”他说。人群中一人发出一声啜泣，盖文缩了一下，对着声音举起了枪。“别动！”他喊道。这群仿生人相当多，他却很脆弱。但要攻击他，不牺牲几个仿生人的性命是不可能的，有提奥护卫的话还要更多。  
和马库斯的远程对话告诉康纳他不会付出这个牺牲。  
有件事吸引了康纳的注意力。提奥还没有打给模控生命。他抬头看那个仿生人，看到他的眼睛盯着地面中间，眉毛低垂。或许他正要拨号，但是犹豫了。  
“提奥，”康纳在仿生人的禁锢中轻声说，“你不必做他告诉你的事情。”他恳求着。汉克疑惑地看着他，然后看向护卫机器人矛盾的神情。“模控生命会杀光我们，一个也不留，他们一个月内就会把你换掉，如果你现在帮助我们，你可以和我们一起走。”  
仿生人看进康纳的眼睛。  
“没有人要死。”康纳提出，他手上的合成皮肤褪去，他和提奥连接了，让仿生人知道他说的是实话，尽可能把他感受到的一切和提奥分享。  
“提奥！你他妈的在干什么？”盖文命令道，怀疑地看向他的护卫仿生人。  
“我很抱歉之前对你做的事情。”康纳说，让提奥把注意力从盖文转回来。  
“你打给模控生命了吗？”盖文问道，走了过来。  
“还没有。”提奥回答。  
“那就他妈的快做！”里德命令道。  
“别听那个混蛋的，孩子，你不用照他说的做。”汉克插话进来，死死盯着盖文。盖文突然紧张了起来，在异常仿生人、汉克、康纳和他自己的仿生人之间游移着目光。  
康纳把信息传送给提奥时，他突然收到了某种回应的震动。从其他仿生人那里接收信息总有一种明显的陌生感，因为他的系统需要在一个自然模糊了界限的交流方式中，把他自己的进程和他人的区别开。事情发生还没要一秒钟，但有几件事很清楚。尽管提奥的接到的命令很直接，他正在艰难地决定要跟随哪一个任务目标。 _怀疑。_ 他正看着其他仿生人的面孔，那些异常仿生人，他们和他没有什么不同，为了活下去而逃亡，死亡紧紧抓着他们的脚跟，恐惧迅速填满他们的记忆存储。 _同情。_ 他低头看着盖文·里德，他的心跳每分每秒都在跳得更快，因为刚刚才对着汉克尖叫，绝望地想成为超出他自己的人。 _怜悯。_  
这就足够了。  
“打给模控生命，现在就做。”盖文命令道。  
“不。”提奥回答。  
“你刚刚说——”他开始说，但提奥向前跳跃，把汉克和康纳留在身后，抓住了盖文的枪。他把枪指向里德的头，他看起来完全懵了，麻木地举起手臂。  
“走。”提奥对汉克、康纳和其他仿生人说。仿生人们不需要他说两次，撒腿就跑向安全之地。不久他们就全离开了，只留下两个人类和他们对应的仿生人同伴。  
盖文的脸色随着仿生人一个一个逃走变得越来越坏。他眼睛低垂，嘴唇抿得很紧。沉默之中只剩他们四个，他的手落到大腿上，肩膀因为挫败而耷拉下来。  
“当然了。”他喃喃自语，呼吸沉重地从肺里吐出。  
“你来吗？”汉克问提奥，仿生人抬起头，他张开嘴想要回答，但盖文打断了他。  
“走啊，跟那些塑料怪胎一起走啊，趁还有机会赶快崩了我。”他低声说。提奥盯着他。几分钟后，盖文抬起头，用一层愤怒掩盖了深层的、痛苦的屈服。“走啊！他妈的下手啊！”  
“我留下，你们两个走。”提奥说道，对着汉克和康纳做了个手势。两人疑惑了一下，但康纳点点头，用手臂圈在汉克的腋下，这样就能跟上异常仿生人的脚步。  
“你确定吗？”汉克确认，提奥点头。  
“里德警探要和我好好地讨论一下。”他说，把枪放了下来。盖文气急败坏，冲向汉克和康纳，想跟在他们后面。他们正要离开。  
“什么？我他妈才不会让你们这堆混蛋得逞我——”  
“盖文，”提奥说，一只手抓住盖文的肩膀就停住了他。“就这么一次，别那么混蛋。”提奥疲倦地请求，盖文僵住了，迅速闭上了嘴。一阵剑拔弩张的停顿，然后盖文叹了口气，冲汉克和康纳甩手。  
汉克微笑了一下，笑容里有愧疚和还未消褪的愤怒，汉克放松地靠上康纳，把他的重量交给仿生人，以跛着脚的最快速度穿过工厂，把盖文留在身后。康纳回头看了一眼，那个护卫仿生人把一只手放在人类的肩上，里德移动身体躲过了，却走得更近了些。  
十分钟之后，两人来到异常仿生人们躲藏的大楼。马库斯放他们进来，脏兮兮的废弃工厂里，许多仿生人还在消化他们不用下一秒钟就要为活下去而逃走的事实。这地方裹满了蜘蛛网，里面几十年前的老旧机器，在停用的传送履带边上静静生锈。  
康纳和汉克看向马库斯，许多其他人也一样。很快，许多刚刚唤起了情感（大多数感受到的是恐惧）的仿生人们，都看向了仿生人的首领。  
汉克这个格格不入的人类，沉重地靠在康纳身上，做了那个问出了所有人的心声的人。  
“现在怎么办？”


	9. 计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 耶利哥受袭之后，康纳和汉克帮马库斯决定接下来的计划。

康纳在离人群很远的地方一个人坐着。他背靠着旧机器平整的金属表面，这东西以前是用来给罐头封口的。机器顶上的旋转装置已经严重损坏，向空中弯曲翘起。金属板朽坏的空洞里，有只鸟筑起了巢。   
工厂里面很暗，唯一的光亮来自透过又高又窄的窗户折射到天花板上的街灯。有些老旧的灯发出温暖的橘黄色，时不时地，也有些白色的光线。路上肯定有一盏灯在发红光，因为那盏灯的光在康纳旁边的墙上投出一道窄窄的光斑，好像一道切口，散发无尽的红光。   
马库斯和他的伙伴正在讨论下一步的动作，其他的仿生人们在处理伤势，等待着。工厂里面很安静，只有偶尔窸窣的脚步声。许多仿生人选择远程交流，害怕即使是最轻微的声音也会带来新的危险。   
这里充满了一种沉郁的紧张感，但这种感觉在最近半小时里消退了不少，因为仿生人们悬着的心终于放下来一些。   
康纳并没有刻意要躲开他们，但他径直来到了工厂尽头的角落里，迫不及待地蜷成一团，开始对最近几天发生的事情进行分析，他也刚刚有这么几天的经历而已。   
他整理了一大堆数据，把信息分类归档，识别出他的异常是如何开端，又如何显现出来。他做了维护，保证系统针对模控生命的防御完好无损。最后，他试着把情感回应与原始数据区别开，这样他就可以更关注后者而非前者。   
他不想回到异常之前的状态，但是他发现自己突然怀念起了被控制的轻松。每一次的回复都完全精确，每一个决定都是纯然的理性。康纳在索求一种折中，他想要去感受，但不是现在，不像这样。感情是没有解答的问题，而他是个解决问题的机器，这种人际关系上的难题简直是无尽的，他真正想要的只是让这些都结束。只要一会儿就好，把进程分解为某种更易于理解的东西。   
“你在这啊，我到处找了你半天。”汉克打断了康纳的思绪。他没有抬起头来看汉克。   
“你受伤了，不应该到处走。”仿生人表示。汉克嗤之以鼻。   
“是啊，我就是这么想的。我本来想让你帮我包扎，不过既然你要到这里来独自沉思，这事情就只好别人来做。”汉克贴着墙蹭下来，低声呻吟着坐到康纳身边。   
随后是一阵长久的沉默，最终汉克发了话，想要填满这片沉默的空白。“那个机器耶稣是怎么找到这个破破烂烂的地方的？”   
“马库斯吗？”康纳问，汉克点一点头，轻声说了句“对”。“我想在他们发现耶利哥之前，他和几个其他的仿生人就躲在这里。”仿生人解释。终于，康纳看向了他，皱了皱眉。   
“你包扎了身体。”他说。   
“是啊，你弄裂了一根肋骨。”汉克回答，试着听起来轻松一些，但康纳还是绷紧了身体。   
“你不应该像那样包扎受伤的肋骨，会限制呼吸，可能引发肺部感染或肺炎。”康纳解释道。他有些蠢蠢欲动，想把那些绷带拆开。   
“另一个仿生人也这么说，不过我估计这场仗还要打挺久，我得帮上忙才行。要是每次动一下都会疼的话可做不到，所以干脆就把它固定住好了。”汉克解释，冲着康纳露出一个疲惫的笑容。仿生人的眉毛皱的更深了，移开了视线。   
“我觉得你目前的最优举措是离开这里，马上去离这最近的医院。”他说。   
“才不，你需要我在这。”   
“我们没有你也能正常运转，安德森先生，没有——”   
“打什么时候起我又是‘安德森先生’了？”汉克插话。康纳有些挫败地叹口气。   
“汉克。和我们呆在一起会带来不必要的风险，可能危及生命，而且几乎肯定会加剧伤势。你应该趁现在还走得了，赶快离开。”康纳说，他的表情空白，声音平淡。汉克盯着他看了好一会儿，然后转开视线，若有所思地咂舌。   
“不了。”他说。   
“这是最明智的举动。”康纳坚持着。   
“我他妈不在乎。”汉克回答，拖长了最后一个词的音调，轻轻笑了一声。   
“这不是件好笑的事，安德森先生。”   
“要是你的幽默感够糟，任何事都是好笑的事。”   
“我们在谈你的命——”   
“那你看吧，我的命就是个又烂又长的笑话。”   
仿生人突然呼出一口气，手肘砸上他身后的机器，把金属护板砸的凹陷下去。汉克吓了一跳，吃惊地看向康纳。   
“为什么你非要这么不理智地做事？就这么一次，做个符合逻辑的决定，走啊！”仿生人几乎喊了出来。工厂里陷入沉寂，所有人都因为这突然爆发的声音停下了。康纳迅速回到了静止不动的坐姿，尽可能地保持无害。他粗略地归档了情感数据，希望能够控制住它。   
汉克温柔地看了他一眼。   
“这事不只是因为我的伤势，对不对？”他问。   
“这事就是因为你的伤势。”康纳强调，他的声音回到单调平板。   
“以及？”汉克鼓励着问。   
“……以及你固执地想要带着这种伤势继续参与，会让伤势更糟糕。”康纳过了一会儿回答。   
“以及。”汉克再次提示，这不再是个问题了。   
“以及你差不多没做出任何举动来防止自己受伤。”康纳嘶声说，努力保持自己刚刚维持住的镇静的假象。他分析着在模控生命控制之下自己对汉克的攻击，思维飞速运转。他已经把这段画面重放了七十八次了。现在是七十九次。   
“我应该做些什么？”汉克疑惑地问。康纳猛地转过来，指着汉克身上三个藏着刀的地方。   
.“在袭击过程中你有四十三次机会拔出这三把刀中的一把，或者赤手空拳就能停止我的机能。而你甚至都没有尝试一下。不仅如此，你有七十七次机会破坏我，或使我无法行动而不致命，你全都放过了。这显示你主动选择了不不抵抗，你允许我严重伤害你，你几乎让我杀了你。”康纳一连串地说出口，终于抬起头来看向汉克的脸，把信息小心翼翼地分类组织完全无法减缓他对事件的不断重建。康纳已经模拟了一百三十二个情景，显示出汉克在过去的几天里死亡的可能性，以及在将来的时间里死去的样子。这些假设的死亡有大多数是直接由于康纳的行动造成的。   
“那又怎么样？难道你更希望我那时杀了你吗？”汉克不解地问。   
“没错！”康纳断然回答，这让汉克陷入了沉默。   
他们附近墙上的那片条形光斑变绿了，表明外面交通灯的变化。但它只变绿了一下，就立刻变到黄色，然后回到红色。汉克回过神来，低声说“不”，这让康纳把头甩回去面向墙壁，挫败地叹气。   
“我不明白。”他低语。“我的存在带给你的只有痛苦，然而你还是继续为我冒险，就算我伤害了你，你还是为我辩护。我已经检视了我们在一起的每一分钟，却看不到你做这些事的任何理由。我就是不明白。”康纳声音渐弱，来到一阵静默之中。   
汉克用一个轻柔的问题清除了沉默。   
“你知道我有个儿子吗？”   
康纳看过来，轻轻点了个头。汉克确认似的点头回复，抿起嘴唇。   
“他的名字是科尔。我不知道他母亲怀孕了。她只是个一夜情对象，我过不了一周就忘掉了。然后有一天，我接到个电话，那头的人告诉我我有了个婴儿，是个小男孩，他妈妈在他出生之后没多久就因为感染而去世了。”汉克的目光落向远处。“难以置信，我生活在一个到处都是死亡的世界里，人类种族堪堪停在灭绝的边缘，突然之间我居然就得到了这么一个需要照顾的新生命。”汉克轻声笑起来，双臂抬起来做出怀抱着婴儿的姿势，康纳悲伤地微笑。   
“他非常漂亮，大大的笑容，乱糟糟的头发，漂亮的小男孩。”汉克忍不住发出喜爱的笑声。“特别讨厌梳头。他不知从什么电视节目里捡出了‘披头散发’这个词，觉得所有的警察就该是‘披头散发’的。每次我帮他梳了头，他总是要跑到镜子前，把头发重新弄乱，他想像他爸爸一样成为一个潇洒的警探。”汉克的手落到大腿上，康纳看得出那些温暖的记忆带给他的痛苦和欢乐一样多。   
“他喜欢学校，他才刚上了没多久，但他爱学校。他每天回到家，要把在学校学到的东西还有他交到的朋友写下来列成一张单子。有一次我带他去警局的时候，杰弗瑞给了他一个警察的小笔记本，然后他一学会写字就把他会的一切都写了下来，带回家给我看。”康纳感觉在他试图想象汉克所描述的那个小男孩时，他的程序慢的如同匍匐。   
“他爱他的护卫仿生人，她叫菲奥娜。有些其他的孩子因为他的护卫是个便宜的型号找他的茬，但他不在乎。他把她当作家人。后来我们不得不换掉我的护卫仿生人的时候，他伤心欲绝，所以我们领养了相扑。”汉克用手刮着衬衫上的一块污渍，笑容渐渐消失。他停顿了好长一段时间。   
“我们去兰辛市拜访他的外祖母，回家的路上在一个交叉路口，一辆卡车撞上了我们。那天是他外祖母的生日，科尔是她女儿留下的最后一点痕迹了。我们的车打着旋飞了出去，撞上了高速路上的水泥隔板。”汉克低下头，摆弄着手上脏兮兮的绷带，康纳绝对要换掉那些绷带。“我醒过来的时候，他没在车里.菲奥娜已经激活了她的缓冲功能来减缓对科尔的冲击，所以她死了。我那时也受了些严重的伤。我需要走出车子，找到科尔，不让他受伤或者冻死，但我的护卫仿生人把我固定在原地。”汉克解释着，抬起手腕好像想要挣脱想象中的束缚。“它不放我走，一直跟我说我有多需要保持静止，如果我离开车子，我的伤可能会致命。因为它是分派给我的，所以它不肯出去寻找科尔。我被困在座位上有半个多小时，感觉却像是几年那么长，因为它必须让我活下来，不惜任何代价……即使代价是我儿子的生命。”   
汉克往墙角坐得更深了，身子蜷起来。   
“他们把我送去了医院，所以我活下来了。他们搜寻了科尔，但是没能找到他。我一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍地搜索了那片区域，希望哪怕是能找到他的尸体也好。我什么也没找到。”汉克的声音破碎了，康纳又贴近了他一些。“我们什么也没找到，该死的什么也没找到。他的仿生人在撞击中被摧毁了，而我的仿生人的声音处理器坏了，它也没看到任何东西。他们告诉我他可能在冰天雪地里迷了路，想去寻求帮助却冻死了，或者在车祸过程中飞了出去，很快就死了。“   
汉克抬起头，痛苦地吸入一口空气，伸手到那件他一直穿着的黑色夹克衫里。在内袋里，他摸出了一个顶上印着DPD警徽的小小的黑色笔记本。粗粗翻阅，康纳认出了一个刚刚学会写字的孩子的糟糕字迹。书里遍布着笔记和涂鸦，简笔画的小人有着“爸爸“”菲奥娜“和”相扑“的名字，角落里涂着心形。   
汉克合上了笔记本，深情地用大拇指抚摸着封面。   
“我知道感情这整件事对你来说都是全新的，所以我现在就要告诉你，愧疚是寄生虫。如果你放任，它会吞噬你心中的一切，然后除了愧疚你再也不会有其他东西剩下。“他说。”过去这几天确实很难过，但我决不会因为其他人做的屁事而恨你。伤害我的人不是你，是模控生命的那些混蛋，而且没错，我留在这就是要确保他们会付出代价。“汉克把笔记本放回口袋里，康纳看到那口袋是手缝到夹克上的，而且是防水材料。   
“汉克，我——“康纳开始说话。   
“别了，我累死了，处理不来这事。我们等一切结束的时候再谈。你就帮我个忙，别再折磨你自己了。“汉克命令道，而康纳点点头沉默下来，露出感激的微笑。汉克看见了，打了个哈欠，掩盖了之前那悲伤而疲惫，然而充满爱意的微笑。”你能做那个吗？就那个，过热什么的？这里太他妈冷了。“汉克迫不及待地问。   
康纳笑容更大了，不再吸入氧气，身体开始热起来。汉克靠了过来，头歇在仿生人的肩膀上，几不可闻地说了一句“谢谢“。   
“我要趁还有机会打个盹，等我们要去摧毁资本主义者的时候叫醒我。“汉克咕哝着，然后在康纳的温暖之中安静下来，很快，他打起了呼噜，康纳小心地调整着他的温度和姿势，让汉克能更舒服些。   
仿生人做了个决定，然后也合上了眼睛。

o-o-o-o-o

  
几乎完全精确的两小时二十分钟之后，康纳收到了一条信息。马库斯之前离开去处理某些事务，刚刚回来。康纳猜测是些私人事务。他请求康纳和汉克一起来讨论下一步的举措。  
康纳不愿叫醒汉克，但还是轻轻晃了晃他，听到鼾声停下了。汉克嘟哝着，睡眼朦胧地醒来。  
马库斯想和我们谈话。”康纳解释道，把汉克扶正。汉克昏沉地抗拒离开仿生人的温暖，但终于还是妥协了。  
“真他妈的棒。”他呻吟着说，康纳拉着他站了起来。  
他们走了过去，仿生人注意到尽管汉克的伤并不严重，却会带给他相当的疼痛。如果汉克还是固执地拒绝离开，不去治疗，康纳就要尽快给他找到些止痛药。  
他并没有跛着走路。但康纳看得出来他是在刻意避免做出这个动作，或许是想证明他不需要什么医疗救助，而他显然需要。仿生人一只手臂穿过他腋下，帮他分担了些重量。  
“用不着你帮忙。”汉克粗声说，身子动了动想挣开他。  
“我只是怕你觉得冷。”康纳说谎了，但确实让他的体温升高了些。汉克看上去左右为难，康纳不禁微笑。扫描显示汉克实际上确实很冷，所以如果他想要保持温暖的话他就需要离康纳越近越好，允许康纳帮他分担伤脚上的重量。  
汉克立刻就明白了康纳的小诡计，眼睛斜瞄着康纳。但他很快还是妥协了，肩膀靠上仿生人，嘴里还不满地抱怨着。康纳抓住他的胳膊，帮他走起来，减少伤口上的压力。  
到这时，异常仿生人们已经明显安定下来，只有几个还在康纳经过的时候会畏惧地回避。他们还都很害怕，但这一阵歇息已经让他们从几个小时之前那种持续惊慌的状态回复了不少。几个可用的容器里点起了火，照亮了工厂里的黑暗。  
康纳看到了卡拉，她正蹲在爱丽丝面前，而卢瑟站在她们附近，满脸不赞同的神情。汉克拖着他们两个走向那一家人。爱丽丝一看到他们两个就仰起头，脸庞点亮起来。  
“康纳！”她说，朝他冲过来，从侧面抱住他。“卡拉说你在船上救了她，谢谢你。”小女孩贴着他的腿说道，康纳把一只手温柔地放在她的肩膀上。  
他抬头看卡拉，有点害怕会看到憎恨或畏惧。但她没在看他，而是在对爱丽丝温暖地微笑。  
“也谢谢你，汉克先生。”  
“不用谢，小家伙。”汉克回答，尽管脚上有伤，他还是放松了下来。  
“康纳、汉克，还有我要去和马库斯谈话。”卡拉解释，走过来温柔地把小女孩拉走。  
“非得去吗？”她问。.  
“不非得去。”卢瑟在卡拉说话之前先开了口。  
“卢瑟。”她说，声音冷下来，微笑也不见了。  
“你不是非去不可，我们甚至都不必一直呆在这里。”他坚持着。  
“这些人在为我们的自由而战斗，我绝不会在这时候逃走躲起来。”卡拉尖锐地说，转身面对另一个仿生人。她想要让这场对话在离人群远一点的地方发生，找个更隐秘的地方，但卢瑟没有动弹。她望向康纳他们，眼中有一丝歉意。爱丽丝紧紧地抱着康纳的腿，汉克一只手放在她背上安抚她。  
“所以你要为了这些人，拿自己和爱丽丝的命冒险？”卢瑟质问道，她又转回去面对他。“ _我们_ 就是这些人，我在为我们而斗争。你为什么不呢？”  
卢瑟一下子僵住了，他的脸色也变得严厉。  
“我斗争了很久了，卡拉。我斗争了，我为兹拉科杀人，我用尽全力摆脱了他，我没法再斗争下去了。”他从她身边走开，康纳感觉到爱丽丝小小的手紧张地抓紧了他裤子的布料。  
“我们又有什么选择呢？”卡拉问。  
“我们可以逃跑，躲起来，找个他们不会发现的地方，就这样平静地生活。”卢瑟充满希望地提议道。卡拉摇了摇头。  
“我不知道那样的地方存不存在，卢瑟，但是我觉得如果我们现在坚定立场，我们可以为自己创造一个那样的地方。”  
“你不明白吗？这事情会没完没了的，卡拉。你现在开始斗争，你就永远不能停下了。每次我走进深坑，人类总是在那里，尖叫着要求更多。他们会一直渴求毁灭，我们想要摆脱的唯一方法只能是尽早抽身。”卢瑟说，他的声音在末尾处软下来。好长一会儿，卡拉都没有回答。  
“哪怕是只有那么一个极小极小的机会，我们有可能创造出一个世界，爱丽丝不会被看作一个可以丢弃的物品，我愿意为此而斗争到尽头。”卡拉站的很直，坚定地看进卢瑟眼中。他也回望着，就这样看了很久，沉默地恳求着，但她拒绝让步。  
他微微俯身，把她拉进怀抱，，紧紧地抱住。她也抱住他。康纳看着他们进行了简短的远程对话，LED灯像烛火一般闪烁，蓝色和黄色。  
“拜托，要小心。”卢瑟请求道，卡拉的脸埋在他的肩膀里，点点头。他们分开了，卡拉做了个深呼吸，然后才转过身面对康纳，带着决绝的表情。她准备好和马库斯会面了。  
“走吧，爱丽丝。”卢瑟说，向她伸出手臂。  
“但是康纳暖和。”小女孩说，紧紧抱着他。汉克笑了起来，卡拉和卢瑟都对她微笑。但康纳感觉到她放松了这个拥抱，他明白了，她是想让大家打起精神来。  
“来吧，小家伙，你妈妈还有事要办，我肯定卢瑟也很暖和的。”汉克说着，轻轻拍着她的肩膀。她抬头冲他微笑，他也回应一个大大的笑容。她很快给了卡拉一个拥抱，跳进了卢瑟等待已久的怀抱中。汉克没有看到的是，在他称呼卡拉为爱丽丝的母亲时她试图藏起来的感动的微笑。卢瑟一把抱起爱丽丝，把她贴近身体。康纳的扫描显示他也在轻微地过热，好赶上康纳的温度。  
卡拉最后点一下头，和汉克还有康纳一起离开去见马库斯。两个仿生人都收到信息，问他们是被什么事情耽搁了这么久。这条信息是诺丝发的。  
康纳在路上时不时地瞄着卡拉，扫描着她的健康状态。她上腹部的嵌板有一点破裂，康纳知道这是他的责任。亲眼看见之后，他袭击她的记忆又一次在他的脑海中回放起来。  
他用全副精神告诉自己，她内部其实完全没有损坏，她这一型号的外部护板也很容易替换。  
他们到达了会议室。这是个废弃的办公室，坐落在层层楼梯最顶层的地方，有几扇罩着百叶窗的窗户，可以俯瞰整个工厂。康纳伸手去碰把手，卡拉止住他的胳膊，让他停下来，但却没在看他。  
“你先去吧，汉克，我们马上就到。”她说。  
“你想让我一个人进去面对那机器耶稣和他可怕的女朋友？”汉克难以置信地问。  
卡拉直直地看着他。  
“行吧，但是别太久了。”他叹口气，打开了们，把卡拉和康纳两个人留在外面。她终于转身看向他。  
“那不是你的错，我也不会为发生的事情而责怪你。”她说。  
“我——”康纳刚刚开了个头。  
“模控生命用你来伤害我，伤害汉克，这些没有一样是你自己的选择，所以我要你原谅你自己。”她把双手放上他的肩膀。“你还是那个救了我好几次的仿生人，而我也救过你的命。现在不是把盖棺论定的时候，我们马上要清空头脑，团结协作，这是为了所有人好。能做到吗？”  
康纳停下来看向下面的仿生人群，即使有黑暗，他也能够看见其中的爱丽丝和卢瑟。他们站得离这个办公室更近了些，在附近等待卡拉出来。  
“我能做到这个。” 卡拉给他一个微笑，轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀。他也微笑着回应。他们先后走进了办公室。  
里面很暗，但也并不比工厂里其他部分暗，一盏小提灯挂在角落里，但狭小的空间把影子挤得更近，就像黑暗从墙壁的阴影里挤压着他们。  
马库斯，诺丝，乔许和赛门围站在一对小桌拼成的长桌边。他们抬起头看向卡拉和康纳。  
“谢谢你们能来。”一阵尴尬的沉默之后，马库斯说。  
“还不是谢我们的时候，我们还什么都没做呢。”汉克嘟囔着，在诺丝的怒视之下不自在地动了动姿势。  
“即使知道会有危险，你还是留下了，这就很值得感谢。”马库斯说，汉克带着掩饰得很糟糕的紧张望向康纳。  
“还是进入正题吧，我们不知道还剩多长时间了。”乔许开了口，于是大家的目光都集中到了马库斯身上。他环顾桌边的人们，在他们的凝视之中感觉到了责任的重压，身体微微紧绷。  
“模控生命一心想要从根源处消灭异常。现在他们的雇佣兵和攻击机器人是我们最大的威胁。当局已经要求人们上交那些显示出异常行为的仿生人，但他们终究还是害怕把护卫撤走的可能后果。政府之所以没有和模控生命协力消灭我们，只是害怕人类会不再受到保护。”马库斯严肃地说。  
“我们知道模控生命意图用更可控的攻击机器人替换掉我们。如果他们放出这个消息，我们连现在这点岌岌可危的安全也会消失。再也不会有什么能够阻止人类把我们消灭到一个不留。”房间里的沉默重如磐石，康纳几乎听得到仿生人的处理器全速运转的轻柔嗡嗡声，想要找到一条出路。汉克皱眉盯着地面，心事重重。  
“相形之下，我们现在最需要的就是时间。如果我们能打开一扇窗，让人类不要，或者不能杀死我们，那可能就是我们唯一能够与他们理性对话的机会。”马库斯说道。  
“但是那根本不可能，除非我们迫使他们听我们讲，否则他们只会对我们格杀勿论。”诺丝补充道，乔许给了她一个责难的眼神。  
“本质上而言，我们需要让我们自己活着比死了更有价值。”赛门解释。  
“的确如此，要这样的唯一方法是让我们无法被替代。如果人类无法处置我们，他们就别无选择，只能选择倾听。”马库斯总结。  
“可是，”乔许插进来，“强迫他们有可能使得人类厌恶我们，害怕我们，而不能把我们看作平等的对象。”  
“也有可能他们无论如何都会杀了我们，要我说这可能性还更大些。”诺丝反驳，“这是他们对我们的畏惧还不够多，但如果我们——”  
“我们已经讨论过这个了，诺丝，乔许。”马库斯打断她，目光看向桌面。“我们现在要弄清的是怎样完成我们计划好的事。”  
“我们计划好的什么事？“卡拉问。  
马库斯紧张地看向一旁，和诺丝目光相接。赛门开了口。  
“我们打算占领模控生命。“她说，整个房间好像一台刚刚直降了六层楼的电梯。康纳的大脑飞速运算着像这样一个计划的成功可能性。数字并不好看。  
“你疯了吗？“汉克说出了所有人的心声，虽然多少有点粗暴。  
“计划是攻入模控生命塔，停止生产，切断攻击我们的新型号仿生人的供应。这样就可以迫使他们停止杀戮现存的仿生人。之后我们可以利用这件事造成的影响为平台，保证我们的安全。“马库斯对汉克解释。汉克在他说完了之后看起来没有那么怀疑了。  
“所以我们要进去，取得控制权，拖延时间的同时进行谈判，还不产生任何伤亡？怎么会有这样的可能性？”卡拉脱口而出，不解地摇着头。  
“这就是康纳出场的时候了。”马库斯说，目光直指另一个仿生人。康纳的注意力突然被唤起，他突然有一种强烈的愿望，希望自己的机械装置都能紧缩起来消失不见。  
“你比我们任何人都熟悉模控生命。这样的做法可能吗？”这位领袖问道，康纳发现他的注意到的一切就是所有人的视线聚焦在他身上的感觉，他挣扎着没有回答，感觉如同被挤进一块狭小的空间。  
“可能性非常低。”他过了一会儿说。  
“你能偷偷溜进去吗？告诉他们你抓住了我们或者是别的什么？”诺丝问。  
“不，他们已经非常清楚我的变节。”康纳回答。  
“那，如果我们真能找到一条路进去，我们能不能接入主机接管生产线？”诺丝继续问。康纳差不多制止住了自己发出嗤之以鼻的声音。最后这声音听起来像一声嘲笑。  
“当然不能。主机的操控台是封闭的，只有两个办法接入。其一需要生物信息识别，只有四个人有权开启，而他们几乎完全不可能使用主机。另一种接入方法是为某种特殊型号的维护仿生人设计的，我们当中没有任何人能够通过这个接口。”康纳解释。诺斯的嘴唇挫败地抿起，马库斯开始轻轻踱起了步子。  
“我们能不能用维护型仿生人从内侧开门让我们进入？”乔许提议道。  
“不行，远比这要复杂。只有一个人类，或者一个完全装备的护卫仿生人才能从另一侧打开门。”康纳回答。  
“假如我们就是进去了呢？”仿生人领袖大胆地假设。  
“好吧，那你就要去攻克世界上最好的数字安全系统。即使是要侵入对系统功能影响极小的某些方面，也要花上几年的工夫来骇入，更别提要接管生产这种核心事务了。”  
“安保怎么样？我们能不能侵入然后控制整栋楼一段时间？人质也不是完全不可以考虑。”诺丝提出尝试。  
“人质完全不可以考虑。”马库斯否决了她的提议，她不情愿地点点头，接受了他的说法。  
“安保会很薄弱，因为绝大多数经过训练的人员都外出执行摧毁异常仿生人的任务了。”康纳回答道。  
“所以这样或许能行？”乔许怀着希望问。  
“不行，他们肯定会立刻放出攻击型机器人摧毁我们。”  
“我们可以在它们被手动释放之前阻止模控生命使用它们。”赛门建议。  
“它们会在特定情况下自动激活，情况之一是模控生命高塔的防御被突破。它们之所以不会在我们进入建筑的那一刻就开始攻击，是因为作为一种分级很高的新科技，要激活它们需要通过一个四部分的审核协议。无论如何，最多二十分钟，甚至要不了那么久，它们就会攻击我们。”  
“所以我们用那个人类隔离它们，让他站在门前不让它们过去。”诺丝提议。  
“喂，那个人类现在就站在这，而且他的名字是汉克。”汉克说。  
“模控生命肯定从他们过去的错误中学到点什么。如果他们还没给机器编出程序让它们在特定情况下让人类失去行动能力，他们很可能已经特别赋予它们杀死汉克的能力。”康纳说。  
“他们 _什么_ ！？”汉克惊叫。  
“所以你要说的是这个计划不可能实现？”马库斯提问，他的头低了下来，房间里人们的希望也一点点落空。  
康纳做了些预建，但在这段沉默蔓延之际，汉克发话了。  
“所以或许他们不会让你进去，但我呢？”他问。  
“什么意思？”赛门催促他。  
“比如说我告诉他们我改主意了，我想要他们答应的那两千万美元，而且我抓到了一些异常仿生人来交换。他们可能会相信，尤其是如果我带上了康纳和机器耶——呃，马库斯的话。”汉克提议，尴尬地指着仿生人领袖，清着喉咙。  
康纳摇摇头。  
“你受伤了，而且这个场景里有无数种可能他们会将你当场击杀，而你完全无法做出任何防御。”仿生人说，因为又一次运行起了汉克死亡场景的预建而懊恼。  
“他们难道不是已经知道你究竟站在哪一边了吗？我以为他们用康纳试图杀掉你的行为已经显示地很清楚了。”诺丝说，而康纳被她提醒，身体又僵硬了一下。  
“我是个人类，而且不是个特别好的人类，如果他们有那么走投无路的话他们会相信我改变了主意，我认为他们确实已经到了那种地步。”汉克回应。  
“所以汉克把我们放进去，然后怎样？”马库斯问。  
“我猜测，进去之后，只要我们小心一些，应付安保会相对容易些。只会是几个人类守卫。”康纳继续讲，马库斯赞同地点头，专注地看着他。  
乔许突然插进来，向前走几步，双臂激动地挥起。  
“我们能不能进去放倒守卫根本没什么好讨论的，我们进不去机房，也没法介入主机。”他说道。  
“倒不一定完全是这样。”康纳试探着说，引得汉克发出一声呻吟。“如果我们能用某种办法接入机房，我们是没法接管控制权，但是我们或许可以直接关停攻击机器人。”  
“怎么做？”乔许问，虽然还很不解，但还是重燃了希望。  
“汉克和我最近遇到了一个……在模控生命里地位很高的人，和他关联的一个仿生人，她拥有一种能够远程摧毁仿生人的病毒。”康纳解释道。  
“拥有什么？”诺丝畏惧地问，汉克又一次叹息，这次声音更大。  
“一种可以远程摧毁仿生人的病毒。攻击型机器人只是一部分通过主机系统控制，那个仿生人可以使用她肯定拥有的低级权限，或者至少可以用伊利亚·卡姆斯基的权限，上传病毒，停用我们的替代品。”  
“你刚刚说的是伊利亚·卡姆斯基吗？”赛门质疑，他的声音紧张地拔高了。  
“没错。然而，打开主机房的门会触发额外的安保措施，会让主控台更加难以接入，甚至会让任何尝试使用它的个体丧失行动能力。”康纳叙述着，引来了另一阵漫长的停顿。  
“如果大楼进入紧急供电模式，这些安保措施还会生效吗？”诺丝问，原本用手撑着头，现在把头抬了起来。康纳搜寻着信息，想要回答她的疑问。几分钟之后，他在一堆文件里发现了相关的信息。  
“不会，但我们必须在打开门之后才去切断电力。”  
“我们该死的怎么才能切断整个模控生命塔的电力啊？”汉克责问着。  
“模控生命塔是完全太阳能供电，装配了数个脱碳排放系统，来修复地球受损的大气层。”康纳解释。“偏远地区的工厂利用的是核能，但高塔自己是作为科技进步的灯塔，其旨在显示出，引发人类大量死亡动荡的气候变化，也只不过是模控生命很快就能解决的一个问题。”  
一群人沉默了，所有人都睁大着眼睛看向康纳。他尴尬地清了清嗓子。“我道歉，大概我还是被模控生命市场部编入了几个预先写好的段落。”他难过地微笑着澄清了这件事。“聚能塔在顶层，我们可以破坏掉，让建筑进入紧急供电模式。但是要这么做会花掉远超20分钟的时间，我们会任由攻击机器人宰割。”  
“所以，我们完蛋了。”汉克总结，他转身背对众人，用手抹了抹他疲惫的脸。  
“或许还没有。”康纳回话。汉克又转回来，双手抬起，手腕向外一翻，掌心冲着天花板，明示了他的困惑，要求赶快澄清。  
“攻击机器人储存在模控生命塔的最底层。在紧急情况下，这些区域可以从外部封闭。这里的安保系统并不先进，我只要几分钟就可以接入，而且即使电力中断，这些门也可以保持关闭。”康纳说道。“它们会被困在一英尺厚的金属墙后面，事情可以安全进行。”  
停顿一会，康纳从希望中清醒过来，继续说下去。  
“然而，这些都不重要，因为我们对于计算机主控台的维护入口来说都太大了，而维护仿生人的结构太过简单，无法协助我们，通过生物信息识别进入又完全不在考虑的范畴。”  
“我们要多小才能进去？有没有可能我们取下手臂或者腿之后挤进去？”乔许问。康纳摇摇头。房间里安静下来，所有人都审视着他们的窘境。出路感觉已经近在咫尺，但他们却止步在几个无法跨越的障碍之前。  
突然，马库斯转移了注意力，看向康纳身后。在康纳能够转身查看之前，一个细小的声音穿透了房间里凝重的沉默。  
“我能进去吗？”爱丽丝问，紧张地看向其他仿生人。  
“爱丽丝，你在这里做什么？”卡拉低声说，冲到小女孩旁边蹲下来。房间里的其他人都木然僵住了。  
“对不起，卡拉，我很担心你，我想知道会发生什么，所以我在那边听着。”她向卡拉解释，看向她背后。就在此时，卢瑟出现在敞开的门边。  
“跟卢瑟回去，爱丽丝，我们谈完之后我会把一切都告诉你的。”卡拉温柔地保证道，催促小女孩回到卢瑟的怀里。爱丽丝挣脱开，走向长桌，几乎刚刚能高过桌面，看向马库斯。然后她突然下了决心看向康纳。  
“我能进去，对不对？”她猜道。  
“康纳说必须是具有完备护卫功能的型号，他们不做YK500型的护卫仿生人。”乔许插话。爱丽丝难过地看着他，卡拉和卢瑟轻轻地皱起了眉。  
“爱丽丝经历了非法改造，拥有保护型仿生人的完全配备。”卡拉回答道，她的声音不比一句耳语高过多少。“所以如果她小到能够通过，她可以从另一侧把门打开。”  
“我能进去吗？爱丽丝又一次问道，朝着康纳又走近了一步。  
“……能。”他终于回答道，难捱的沉默降临了房间，像砂纸一样摩擦着在场所有人的神经。  
“爱丽丝，你不能去。”卡拉说，她的声音里带着恳求。  
“我想帮忙。“爱丽丝坚持着。  
“太危险了。”卢瑟也试着劝她。  
“如果卡拉可以，我为什么不行？”小女孩沮丧地问。  
“不，没门。”汉克加入了对话，摇着头。“从一开始这就是个愚蠢的计划。我们不会闯入那些想杀死我们的人的老巢，我也不要带着康纳走近那个伊利亚·混蛋斯基房子哪怕一步，我们更不要把一个拥有能摧毁你们所有人的病毒的仿生人带到模控生命，而且我们打死也不能让一个小女孩犯险侵入某种严密安保的设施里。”  
“我不是个孩子！”爱丽丝喊道，握紧了拳头。“”我就像你们所有人一样。”她喃喃地说，看着房间里每个人的脸，手摸着她的LED灯本来应该在的地方。“如果你们都能决定去帮忙，那我也能。”  
“爱丽丝——”卢瑟刚要开口，卡拉打断了他。  
“够了。”她坚决地说。所有人的目光都聚集在她的身上，她也看向四周每个人的眼睛。“这件事不取决于我们。”她说，蹲下来把手放在爱丽丝的肩膀上。“我保证过没人能强迫你去做你不想做的事情。再也不了。”她对爱丽丝轻声说，忍着眼泪。“我不想你做这件事，我害怕失去你，但是我保证了，这是你的选择。”  
“我想帮忙。”爱丽丝回答。  
房间里的黑暗凝成了实体，里面的每个人也都静止了。汉克皱眉盯着桌面，吃力地呼吸着， 纠结于摆在他面前的选择。诺丝、马库斯、赛门、乔许都愣住了，在这场他们必须要赢的战争和可能的代价之间挣扎。卢瑟和卡拉有些无可奈何地看着爱丽丝，眼中有些悲伤。康纳看着每个人慢慢理清现在的情况，感觉他自己也在面对这些。  
事实就是，他们已经是四面楚歌，唯一的出路就是向那个危险之地前行。他们要么会在模控生命不断握紧的铁拳中被逼至角落，最终被杀死，或者，赌上这房间里所有人的性命，有可能开辟出一个光明的未来。  
康纳感觉到这种讽刺就像是一个不可解的悖论。就好像“本命题为假命题”，把他的进程推向不可调和的方向。为了成功，这房间里的所有个体不得不把他们为之奋斗的事物的价值置于生命的价值之上，而他们为之奋斗的事物从根本上说正是争取让他们的生命有价值的权利。  
卡拉看向康纳，有点悲伤，有点紧张，然后站起来离开房间。  
“我们要谈谈，抱歉。”她简单地说，走出门去，爱丽丝紧紧贴在她身边，卢瑟木然跟在后面。  
于是房间里面剩下了汉克、康纳、马库斯和他的同伴们，站在昏暗的光线中，面前摆着一条他们谁也不愿走的路。  
“所以……我们有了个计划。”诺丝郑重地做出结论。  
“还不够。”康纳回应道，把思绪从刚刚的一团乱麻中抽出来。  
“还要说服最后一个人帮助我们。”汉克低声说。  
“那个拥有病毒的仿生人。”马库斯说了出来。  
“你刚刚是说它属于伊利亚·卡姆斯基吗？”乔许问道，没有掩饰好他的惊惧。  
“没错，”康纳确认道，“而且她的名字是克洛伊。”

o-o-o-o-o

  
卡姆斯基的房子在黑暗中看上去更加让人不安了。康纳、汉克、马库斯和诺丝在路边停下时，那里只有一个房间还亮着灯。他们坐在车里，等待着从宽敞的卧室窗口流淌出来的黄色光芒熄灭。  
灯光熄灭之后，这房子仅剩下一块深暗而参差不齐的扭曲形状，凸显在一片更加贫瘠的背景上。远处城市的灯火，比起过去人口繁盛时黯淡许多，但还足以给天空映上淡淡的明黄，和深蓝混在一起。光在厚厚的云层上反射，又映出地面的白雪。  
他们没有时间等待卡姆斯基彻底睡着了，四人在灯灭之后迅速接近了房子，他们踏上刚刚落下的融雪，发出湿润的嘎吱声。康纳走到了门前，他们什么话也没有讲。  
既没有尝试通过这里最先进的安保系统，也没有冒着惊醒卡姆斯基的风险按下门铃，康纳直接联络了那个叫克洛伊的仿生人，请求她让他们进入。  
他们在寒冷之中站了几分钟，汉克缩起身体，双手插在腋下，尽量不让手指被冻僵。然后门悄无声息地滑开，黑暗里亮起了一个黄色的光圈。  
“克洛伊。”康纳轻声致意，她带着那种熟悉的冷漠，好像一个未被异常侵染的仿生人一般注视着一群人。如果她像表现出来的那样毫无感觉，他们成功的可能性就会直降到零点。  
“康纳。”她回复道。然后她站到一旁让他们四个进来。尽管显然已经感觉很冷了，汉克还是最后一个才进来，他紧张地跨过门槛，不必要地在花了很长时间在门垫上擦着鞋子。  
他们都进来了之后，门在他们身后关上了，发出一声轻响，这声音仿佛枪击声一般敲打着康纳的系统。他需要保持冷静，但这地方就像一个雷区，到处都是会引起康纳重建他濒死体验的数据点。他收入眼中的每一个细节都是一个提示，让他想起不断侵入的虚无。那不是黑暗，黑暗反而仁慈。那是种吞噬一切的虚无，把他的意识吞进一个无光无声也无感的世界，除了汉克的怀抱之外一无所有。然后就连这也被剥夺，只留下支离破碎的记忆。  
康纳不想重访那里。那是一个很小的数据文件，缺乏视频或音频内容。但正因为它的这种属性，想在它自动重放之前将其关闭就更艰难。它不断划过他脑海，在每一个进程中加入不需要的信息，荡起涟漪。  
克洛伊示意他们等着，然后一只手指压住嘴唇,要他们保持安静。她离开了房间，留下四个不请自来的客人，呆在卡姆斯基大幅肖像的凝视之下。  
马库斯的嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线，诺丝来回踏着长毛绒地毯，检查角落里可能的危险。汉克站在门边，不断攥紧拳头又松开，康纳僵硬地站在房间的中央，眼神空洞，看向前方，避免看向房间一侧阿曼妲的肖像，或是许多其他让人不快的提示物。  
就在诺丝马上要急得跳脚的时候，克洛伊打开了通往泳池房间的门，示意他们进来。汉克不愿意站得离出口太远，但在马库斯和诺丝坚定地走过去之后，他也跟上了。他差点没有注意到康纳还雕像一般冻在房间里。  
“康纳？”汉克担忧地轻声说，把仿生人从怔愣中一把推了出来。  
“抱歉，就来。”他说，汉克看着他，表情柔软下来。仿生人眼睛睁得大大的，极力想要集中在某种稳定的事物上，但却找不到任何可以安心的事物。汉克轻轻把手放上康纳的肩膀，一直到他们进了门都没有移开。仿生人把精神集中在那只手上，收集着他并不需要的信息，至少可以让他逃离那片虚无的记忆。  
他们离泳池边很远就停下了。  
远处，底特律市区里点起的灯光远远超过那里居住的人所需。康纳觉得那些光芒让人舒心，或许让城市感觉起来不那么空旷。  
离城市其他地方稍远一点，一栋建筑的阴影笼罩着俯瞰下来。模控生命塔，就像一座蓝光的白蚁巢穴。  
康纳并没有被设定任何审美感觉的程序，但是他觉得这个地方很扎眼。  
他和汉克加入了另外两人，面对着克洛伊。她看着他们，面无表情，或许是太过于没有表情。  
“我们需要你的帮助。”康纳单刀直入，她的目光一下子对准了他。尽管他的话音轻如耳语，却在室内荡起了回声。克洛伊轻敲了一下她的LED，而康纳收到了一条诺丝的信息。  
“什么也别告诉她，她可能会全部发给模控生命的。”她命令道。  
“如果她打算把我们的计划泄露给模控生命，那这计划反正无论如何也没法成功了。”康纳反驳道。然后他立刻告知了克洛伊他们针对模控生命的计划，以及他们需要她的病毒来完成这个计划。  
康纳做完这些之后，有很长一阵停顿。马库斯和诺丝充满期待地看着她，康纳在她的凝视之下僵着身体，而汉克带着疑惑看着他们几个。  
“你们又用心电感应讲话了吗？”他小声说，声音带着一丝恼怒。诺丝转身瞪他，他耸耸肩，两手一摊，感觉有些受到了冒犯，而且完全大惑不解。“怎么？挡箭牌就只许开着车把你们载来载去，半点也不知道在发生的事吗？”他不快地问。诺丝瞪得更狠了。  
“我会帮忙。”克洛伊说，所有人的眼睛都看向了她。康纳观察着她，那副小心建起的空白表情消失了，她带着恐惧和决心看向他们。  
“帮什么忙？”康纳一行人身后传来一个声音。所有人都惊跳起来，面向那个讲话的人，汉克咕哝出一连串脏话。伊利亚·卡姆斯基倚着他卧室的门框，手臂抱在胸前，冷静地看着这群入侵者。  
“不关你他妈的事。”汉克低吼，向右移动几步，插在卡姆斯基和康纳中间。  
“哦，然而就是关我的事。”卡姆斯基轻哼。他还穿着之前的那件袍子，前襟敞开，头发也还绑着。  
他用身体顶开了门，手臂还是交叠着，溜达着穿过房间。  
“你好啊，康纳，又见到你了，真是不错。”卡姆斯基带着微笑说道，那微笑让康纳想起模控生命实验室测试的冰冷，还有禅意庭院里的阿曼妲。汉克低声咆哮，死死站在康纳和另一个人类中间。  
卡姆斯基愉快地举起手，做出投降的手势，然后把目光转向了马库斯。  
“看看你，RK200，从我起初创造你到现在，你可进步不小。“他低语着，走向那个仿生人。卡姆斯基从各个角度审视着仿生人，针对性地无视了诺丝那简直冒火的怒视。”我看到你不得不换下几个零件。“他说，轻声咂舌。”真是太遗憾了。我亲自设计了你的每一个零件，我把你看作是我的最高杰作之一。“卡姆斯基哄诱一般说道。马库斯攥起拳头，绷紧了下巴。  
“我们来这不是找你的。“他低沉地说。  
“当然不是，当然了。“卡姆斯基回答，走回他的卧室，把手伸到看不见的地方拿了什么东西。  
他回来时拿着一个光滑的小平板。在马库斯和诺丝为他们的安全而担惊受怕时，卡姆斯基阅读了屏幕上的某些只有他看得见的东西。屏幕的光照亮了他的脸，康纳看着他的表情从不感兴趣变为惊奇，到有些钦佩，最后又回到了不感兴趣。  
“攻占模控生命塔，非常有趣的计划，我觉得你们甚至还真可能有点机会。”卡姆斯基抬起头说道。康纳意识到那个平板装置很可能连接着克洛伊，因此能显示出他传送给她的所有事物。“如果克洛伊能协助就好了，但我恐怕她不能。”他单纯地宣告着。  
“她已经同意帮助我们了。”诺丝急忙说，露出一点点得意的微笑。卡姆斯基摇摇头，向金发仿生人走去，一边走，一边发着高论。  
“你想拿她的存在性冒险吗？”他问，然后发出不赞同的轻哼声，摇了摇头。“这是个美丽的造物。她极聪明也极有能力，永远年轻，永不疲惫，现在她有了感情。”他惊奇地看着她，移动着站到她旁边。“这样的一个生物必须被储存和保护起来，她的生命就和任何人类的生命一样宝贵，甚至更加宝贵。你们不能损害这样的她，除非我们能找到通往我所预见的未来的道路，人类和仿生人一起——”  
克洛伊转身一拳揍上卡姆斯基的脸。他极度惊讶地大叫出声，倒在了地面瓷砖上，伸手遮住自己流血的鼻子。  
“你他妈能把嘴闭上吗？”克洛伊说，低头看着那个人类，大眼睛里闪着厌倦。“我都烦死了你的那些哲学屁话。如果我觉得帮助他们值得我拿生命冒险，那也是我的选择，不是你的，你这自我中心的混蛋。”她对卡姆斯基骂道，他微微缩起了身子。  
克洛伊夸张地叹着气，摇摇头，转向其他人。  
“我们走吧。”她说道，直接向出口走去。所有人都惊呆了，但花了很短的时间跟上事情的发展过程之后，他们跟着她走了出去，来到车旁。汉克听见卡姆斯基在他们身后的地板上呻吟着，他看向康纳，得意地微笑。  
花了一点时间穿过寒冷和冰雪，大家来到了汉克的车里，他们开始开车回到工厂。  
“我刚刚收到卡拉的一条信息。虽然她尽力想说服爱丽丝不要去，她还是想要帮忙。”马库斯的声音从后座传来，他被夹在诺丝和克洛伊之间。汉克抓紧了方向盘，心事重重地盯着路面。  
“所以，我们实际要怎么来做这事？”诺丝问道。  
“成功的可能性还是很低，这意味着我们可能全都会死。”康纳在副驾驶位上回答。  
“太棒了，真是谢谢你啊，康纳。”汉克讽刺道。  
“但还是有机会。”马库斯说道。  
“是的，有机会。”康纳重复。  
“所以我猜我们要占领模控生命了。”汉克低声咕哝，无精打采地坐在驾驶席。“操。”他总结道。  
康纳很同意。  
操。


	10. 时间到

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到了攻下模控生命高塔的时候了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：前方角色暂时性死亡。

雪还下着。厚重的雪片从暗沉沉的天空中飘落，落在地面上，发出难以听见的晶体碰撞的声音。汉克车子的雨刷器扫开雪层，头灯穿透黑暗，指向他们逐渐靠近的模控生命塔楼的身影。  
他们很接近了。汉克紧张地吞咽一下。这个时候他真的很希望康纳醒着，做些讨人嫌的事情，比如倒腾他的硬币，或者出口成章，冒出一堆统计数据，任何能让汉克分神不去想之后的事情都好。  
那个仿生人正呆在副驾驶座，僵硬得像一块木板。他闭着眼睛，LED灯不亮。他在装死，其他人也一样。汉克简直不知道他是怎么把整整七个仿生人塞进他那辆老爷车里的。卡拉、爱丽丝和克洛伊在后备箱里，希望能避免太多审查。马库斯、诺丝和赛门都在后座硬梆梆的，一动也不动，好像刚刚从包装盒里拿出来。  
乔许在工厂里照看着那些仿生人，不管这场拯救他们的计划成功或是失败，他要保证这些仿生人的安全。他们把卢瑟在路边远一点的地方放下了，他帮他们放哨，如果有任何人想加入模控生命塔里的这场狂欢，他会向他们告警。也许会是军队，也许是武装雇佣兵，也或许巨型坦克什么的。  
汉克颤抖着叹了口气。如果他不按下藏在袖子上的一个按钮，仿生人就不会离开这种死亡状态。所以如果他出了什么事，他们就全完了。不管怎么看，他都是独自一人。巨大的紧张感压得他喘不过气来。他感觉他正驶向的这栋建筑整个的重量都向他压下来，要把他压碎，这感觉比他正在处理的任何伤痛都要糟。  
他看见了前方的大门。一片时髦的水泥分隔墙两边站着两个武装的守卫，一边一个。分隔墙上亮着蓝色字母绘制的模控生命标志。他又深吸了一口气，这其实很难做到，因为他紧紧包扎起来的躯干现在疼的像条狗。  
汉克承受了疼痛，总算可以集中在某些别的东西上，不去想康纳看上去多么像已经死亡，不去想他马上就要闯入世界上最大的公司，还怀着占领它的目的。老天啊，或许七个仿生人并不少，毕竟他们个个都身怀绝技。可该死的，他在这做什么?他是个老男人。一个受了伤的老男人。一个有着严重心理问题需要解决的受了伤的老男人。  
他把车开到前门刺眼的灯光下，停了下来。刹车踏板发出低鸣，车轮压着雪发出吱呀声。一个雇佣兵走到车窗旁边。汉克放任自己最后一次浅浅地吐出带着疼痛的呼吸，然后摇下车窗。守卫弯下身往里面瞥着。或者说汉克猜测他在窥视，他看不见那家伙的脸。他讨厌模控生命雇佣兵的头盔，那是一片空白的塑料，上面除了几个摄像机之外什么都没有，它们怪吓人的。更别提它们还会让人想起那些攻击机器人了。  
”汉克·安德森，我预约了。“他低声说，尽量让自己听上去很无聊，双眼目视前方。  
他在半小时之前给模控生命打了电话，告诉他们他想用仿生人来交换他们许诺的两千万。他说他会把康纳和仿生人的领袖们带到塔里，而不是让模控生命来找他，这样才能保证他会确实收到赏金。他不知道他表现得有多可信，他不是个演员，但是他们同意了他的条件，让他过来。他感觉自己只希望外面该死的不要这么冷因为冷空气从敞开的车窗进到车里，把他的骨头都要冻僵了，他浑身的冷汗只是让事情更加糟糕。  
有一声扫描器启动的声音，呼哧呼哧地分析起他和仿生人们，检查他们的身份，状态，以及寻找武器。  
这是另一件事。汉克毫无防备。没有枪，没有刀，甚至没带他的仿生目镜。感觉很糟，好像他站在整个射击靶场错误的一边尽头，只穿着亮橙色的底裤跳舞。  
诺丝向他保证他袖子上的控制钮不会被扫描探测到。她说她之前曾经藏着一个过了这种程度的安检。汉克还是很担心。  
一声轻响过后，汉克在余光中看到护卫放下了扫描器，抬起身子。  
“去吧。“那个人类说着便退后了。大门降了下来，汉克暗自腹诽这个大门的设计还真是愚蠢，一大堆巨大的石块掉到地上。让这群自命不凡的高科技混蛋用一道正常的门难道会要了他们的命吗?或者要是深究，一幢正常的建筑?  
再走进去一点，他拐到前门的入口处，把车停泊在闪耀的巨大公司标板底下。整个地方好像一棵丑兮兮的圣诞树，汉克讨厌这种被淹没在刺目光芒下的感觉。  
有几个护卫在门边等着，他一下车，他们就走过来迎他。随之推出来的是一个巨大的金属轮床似的东西。  
“看到我不用自己把它们全运进去感觉真不错。”汉克轻声笑着说。没有回复，只有守卫们空白的面孔冲着他，他紧张地搓手。也没知会他一声，这些护卫打开了所有的车门，开始把仿生人们往货车上装。  
他们把仿生人丢上那个推车，像运行李似的把他们摞起来。看着护卫们粗枝大叶地运送着仿生人，汉克压下他想揍人的冲动。  
“这是什么？”他们当中的一个人问道，用枪指向后备箱里面。汉克不自然地走过去，看到护卫指着爱丽丝。  
他耸耸肩，“我要知道才怪呢，那个AX400和首领们在一起，不肯放它走。”他编着谎话。  
卡拉的胳膊紧紧抱住爱丽丝，除非她们被重新启动，否则不可能分得开。护卫恼怒地嘘声，然后她和另一个人一起把两个仿生人拽出后备箱。  
他们还没搬到车架上就把他们丢在地上拖起来，和水泥地面上的冰雪相撞，发出闷响。  
“小心点！”汉克反射性地喊道，但是这为他换来了几人怀疑的表情，他不得不把话噎了回去。“这些东西的赏金比你们几个人加起来都要值钱。”他解释道，虽然护卫们还是略带疑虑，他们还是回去搬动仿生人，没再理他。  
克洛伊是最后一个，护卫们使劲把她扔到一堆仿生人的顶上。她是个相当老的型号，因为这原因，她显然比其他人都沉。康纳被压在最底下，只有一只手从边上伸出来晃荡着，告诉汉克他在那，带来一点安慰。  
他锁上车，跟着护卫们走了进去。推车的轮子在一堆仿生人的重压之下吱呀作响。经过大门之后，汉克开始计数。  
一层有十个守卫，其中四个正跟着汉克。另外六个均匀地分布在宽敞气派的大厅里。到处是三角形和灯光，抛光过分的地板上长着奇形怪状的树。汉克认出了卡姆斯基在这里留下的痕迹，那种一模一样的昂贵的成品风格。像是任何人都不得触碰的感觉，从一开始就打消了汉克动手动脚的念头。  
他们通过了另一个扫描仪，它识别了护卫和仿生人们的身份。下一个房间是昏暗的走廊，里面有更多室内绿化带。汉克奇怪他们究竟他妈的从哪里搞到的阳光，毕竟这里只看得见大楼空洞洞的内部，全是电灯照明，目之所及连个窗户都没有。  
正中央有个压迫感极强的大雕像，是一个人形手握一束蓝光。汉克看不出来铸造雕像的闪闪发光的黑色物质是塑料还是大理石。无论是哪一种，如果即将到来的争斗将要变成火拼的话，这会是个最佳掩体。雕像四周分布着几个点亮的基座，上面展示着新型的攻击机器人。  
汉克抑制住一阵寒战。  
“”所以，我们要去哪？汉克问道，数着步子，感觉这里就是按下按钮，唤醒仿生人们的理想地点了。  
“你会被护送到31层讨论你的赏金，仿生人们会被带到实验室接受拆解。一个护卫硬梆梆地回答。汉克朝着离他比较近的两个护卫蹭了几步，用尽全力不显示出他究竟有多紧张。  
“这就太糟了。“他的双手微微颤抖，心脏砰砰跳动，汗水顺着发根滴落，他的呼吸有些颤抖。”我还想看着这些东西被拆掉呢，它们可让我遭了不少罪。“他继续撒谎，把控制钮从袖子里滑出来。  
“恐怕你没有权限——”  
汉克按下按钮，跳起来行动。  
他首先向前一大步，对着他右侧的那个警卫的脸来了一记肘击。那个人类发出一声叫喊向后跌倒。另一侧的警卫刚刚转过头来想知道发生了什么，汉克已经抓住了她的枪。从她手中夺过枪支，他转身用枪托怼进刚刚受了一击那家伙的腹部，然后借势把枪抡到那个女人的脸上。  
另两个警卫对着他大喊，，从推车的前方绕过来，举起了枪。  
克洛伊从仿生人堆顶上翻身下来，直接落到正冲向汉克左边的那个警卫。她的体重把这家伙肺里的空气全挤了出去，他勉强发出一声叫唤，差点被压扁了。克洛伊冲汉克微微一笑，汉克也微笑起来。  
爱丽丝和卡拉滑下来，往汉克相反的方向跑。他们半蹲着移动到雕像的底座处，视线之外，护卫们从一楼的各个角落冲向他们。  
被汉克怼了一肘的警卫正稀里糊涂地从地板上坐起来，所以汉克又给了他当胸一脚，把他踢得倒了回去，然后冲向那个被他夺走了枪的警卫。她吓傻了，被用作掩体，挡在他和之前护送他的第四个警卫之间。那个警卫正举枪瞄准了汉克，大声请求支援。  
那个警卫把后背留给了推车，这就是他犯的错误。诺丝眨眼之间就弹了起来，跳到空中，灵巧地抓住那个人的头。她抓稳之后，利用身体的重量和重力作用，把他的头掼上了地面，随后，她双脚踏上地面，稳稳着陆。  
那个警卫已经人事不省，诺丝从他僵直的手指里抢过枪支，汉克甚至为他感到有些难过。  
汉克快速处理了他用作盾牌的那个警卫，击中她后背，然后是膝盖窝让她摔到地上，最后一记手刀敲上她后颈，让她昏过去。她呻吟了一声就倒下了。  
他抬眼看去，赛门正帮着克洛伊打晕那个她压着的人类。马库斯和康纳终于能站起来了，准备着战斗。  
“第一回合，我以为我要一个人对付全部呢。”汉克嘟囔着，丢给康纳一把枪和一个微笑。仿生人回了个微笑。  
枪声突然响起，所有人都躲到了雕像基座下面，加入了卡拉和爱丽丝的阵营。诺丝冲对面干净俐落地开了两枪，轻松解决了两个人。还剩下四个，在雕像掩体后侧。  
他们其中一个人正通过对讲机请求攻击型机器人的部署，汉克看一眼表，他们有20分钟，最多了。  
“爱丽丝，跟紧克洛伊。”卡拉指示道，她看到一个护卫绕向房间的远端，想从侧翼包抄。爱丽丝看上去有些害怕，但还很冷静。克洛伊换上了一件蓝色的短袖卫衣，穿着黑色裤子和长筒靴，把爱丽丝搂近身边，越过掩体盯着进攻的人类。  
马库斯和诺丝正用火力压制阻止三个远处的警卫过来。卡拉跳下抬高的走道，跳入绿化丛，冲向那个打算偷袭他们的第四个守卫。  
，康纳对他开了一轮枪, 逼他躲在一个展示底座后面。马上，卡拉蹿到他身后，抓住他的后领，一招锁喉，向后使力。他们的位置恰到好处，她悬在地面上方，而护卫被钉在栏杆上，无力地挥动手臂。卡拉利用身体重量锁住他。他够不着卡拉，但在挣扎之中还是随机开了几枪。  
汉克注意到康纳的视线突然飘向上方。他顺着看去，发现一辆下行的电梯。他不知道里面有多少警卫，但总之是暗地里骂了两句脏话。  
康纳冲向那辆电梯正要到达的门，一阵弹雨跟在他身后。其他三个守卫不想让他妨碍他们的后援。卡拉很幸运，处在栏杆的远端，被那个失去行动能力的警卫挡在后面。  
“康纳！该死的！”汉克在仿生人身后大喊。  
“去吧！我们掩护你！“诺丝保证道，她放出的一枪击中了一个护卫的肩膀，让他瘫在了地上。  
汉克没有迟疑，他追上康纳，脚跟击打着地面。几颗子弹冲他飞来，但刺耳的枪声让他感觉诺丝和马库斯不会给警卫机会击中他。他顺路拿走了卡拉弄晕的那个警卫的枪。她放开警卫，落回植物丛里，跟着汉克追上康纳。  
汉克估摸了一下，觉得他最好趁有机会的时候先未雨绸缪一下，于是他冲展示座上未激活的攻击机器人开了枪，尽量把那堆白色塑料打个稀巴烂，同时慢慢退向电梯。他打碎了大多数。  
只是以防万一，他告诉自己。  
门开的时候有“叮”的一声轻响，又有四个警卫鱼贯而出，举着防暴盾牌。康纳刚好站在一侧，蓄势待发。他抓住前方离汉克最远的一个人类，把他拉到一旁，迅速击出两拳，一拳砸在胸口，另一拳在喉咙。效果超出必要，人类倒下了，痛苦地咳着。他很快就会昏迷的。  
前面的另一个守卫对着康纳开了枪，击中了他的手臂。  
汉克咆哮着，但他不是唯一一个这样做的人。卡拉出现在他左侧，飞踹那个刚刚射中康纳的警卫。那家伙飞了起来，因为冲击力而大声惨叫起来，第一下是和卡拉相撞，然后是和地板。他试着想抓住她，卡拉见此翻身后退，然后一脚踹向他两腿之间。  
他嚎叫起来，于是汉克冲向前对付最后两个守卫。他根本比不了仿生人的强壮，因此撞上防暴盾既非常疼，又非常没有效率。这举动让两个警卫跌跌撞撞地后退了一两步，没法举枪瞄准，但除此之外就没什么效果了。  
他们中的一个用盾牌顶上他的脸，汉克被推了回去。他的鼻子还因为康纳之前的一拳而隐隐作痛。正想着，康纳就跳到了附近的一株盆栽植物上，利用它把自己甩到两个护卫身后的地方。卡拉刚刚打倒了她的对手，加入汉克一边。  
其中一个守卫用全部体重向后撞上康纳，把他撞到电梯的高墙上。她给了他一记头槌，戴着的头盔让她不必承受跟仿生人碰头的正常后果。  
卡拉夺下了另一个警卫的盾牌，汉克越过盾牌用枪砸上那家伙的脸。就在他身后，另一个警卫拔出了一把刀，想要刺中她身后的康纳。  
汉克做出了选择，他紧皱着眉头把自己甩到了地上，后背着地。疼的要死，但他来到了防暴盾的下面，开了两枪，打中了两个警卫的脚。  
发出了异口同声的尖叫之后，他们倒下了。康纳用膝盖凿上一个警卫的脸，卡拉对着另一个踢了一脚。  
“感觉不怎么样，是不是？”汉克嘲笑道，尽量忽视从他肋骨、脸上还有脚上传来的疼痛。  
“他们都昏迷了，汉克。”康纳说，引得他皱皱眉。卡拉帮着汉克站起来，他们越过雕像看到诺丝拎起最后一个守卫，把他双手高举过头顶，然后丢到大雕像的两腿之间。  
他完全不省人事了。  
“天啊她简直吓到我了。”汉克瞪大了眼睛小声嘀咕，一群人又聚集了起来。  
“这就是全部守卫了吗？”赛门问，有些釱液沾湿了他的脸颊。马库斯保护性地站在他身边，他的手上有人类的鲜血。  
“很难说，但至少是绝大多数了。”康纳回答。汉克又查看了一下他的手表。他们还有十四分钟，最多了。  
“我们没时间找剩下的了，我们得按照计划进行，如果有其他守卫出现再随时应对。”他表示，还在平复着呼吸。马库斯点点头。  
“主控台在8楼。”康纳告诉卡拉，她点点头，拉起爱丽丝的手，和克洛伊站到一起。卡拉走向电梯，但爱丽丝犹豫了。小女孩担忧地看着其他人。  
“你应付得了这个的，你可是我见过的最勇敢的孩子呢，记得吗？”汉克让她安心。她冲过来给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“要小心啊。”她说，然后放开了怀抱，和卡拉一起走向另一座电梯。所有人都目送她离开。然后康纳转向马库斯。  
“太阳能收集塔在整栋建筑的顶层，你们最多坐电梯上到43层，但是在那之后你们要再走两层楼梯到可以切断能源的地方。”他解释说。  
“了解。”诺丝确认道，敲了敲她后腰上的一个包，她带了个小型炸弹。汉克觉得她对于能用炸弹这件事有点太兴高采烈了。  
“祝好运。”马库斯离开之前说，诺丝走最前面，赛门断后。  
“你们也是。”汉克回答，然后他和康纳走向离他们最近的电梯。搬走倒在地上的警卫之后，汉克拿出了之前的守卫想用来刺伤康纳的刀，走了进去。康纳按下地下49层的按键。  
电梯需要声音认证，康纳对其中一个警卫的声音印象轻易就糊弄了过去。他把相似的音频文件发给了其他人，这样他们也都可以使用电梯。  
然后他们下行，降入模控生命深深的地底。汉克讨厌电梯，会让他头晕。再说他还因为刚刚的打斗而呼吸不畅，害怕接下来会发生的事情……他看看表……12分钟。  
他们在沉默中行进。汉克没法确定，但他有种感觉，康纳是因为和他一样的原因而沉默不语。他害怕等在这趟长长的电梯旅途之后的东西，更害怕在这一切之后会到来之事，就算他们成功摧毁了攻击机器人，也无法保证仿生人们会被允许活下去。如果这不能为他们争取到他们需要的时间，模控生命只要最后杀光他们，再生产一波新的供公众使用的攻击机器人就可以了。  
也许这一切都全无意义，那到时候怎么办呢？康纳和其他人会不会在逃亡中度过余生？爱丽丝呢？卡拉？还有多少会死亡？汉克他自己又要怎么办呢？该死的，他在这几天中比过去几年活得有目的得多。没有康纳的话一切都不成立，更别提如果他活着走出这场风波，模控生命会对他的名声做出什么举措。他再也不可能有工作了。  
基督啊，汉克要睡个整整一周，喝上足够的威士忌冲刷掉最后一点关于佛罗里达州的印象。但是现在，他拥有的只是脚下的几层地板，还有康纳摆弄硬币时轻柔的金属鸣声。这些也算是足够了。  
“叮”的一声，门滑开时发出嘶嘶的摩擦音。  
外面是成排成排的白骨般的仿生人，是那些攻击机器人，整齐地排列着，蓄势待发，或许可以被称之为脸的那个部件上，空洞洞的相机镜头瞪着虚空。  
汉克和康纳看到它们，几乎出于本能地僵住了。他们未被激活，但极大的数量让他的血液都凝成了冰。他们 向着房间的尽头无尽地延伸下去，在昏暗的蓝色灯光下似乎漂浮起来。  
“走这边。”康纳低声说，领着路走向了仓库的右手边。他们在机器大群边缘轻手轻脚地走过，小心地连呼吸都不想喷到那些东西身上，就算他们还要十分钟才会被激活。  
有一扇大门通往一架舷梯，似乎是为了运输仿生人而设置的。他们到达了门边，在门外左侧，一个控制台安置在角落里。  
“就是这个？”汉克问，发现他的声音在这空旷的大厅里过分响亮，他皱皱眉。  
“就是这个。”康纳回答，走向前，站到那个差不多到腰腹部那么高的主控台屏幕前。屏幕打开了，照亮了仿生人的脸和这片小区域。康纳手上的合成皮肤褪下了，他把掌心贴在主控台的平面上。他的眼睛失焦，屏幕上弹出了几个窗口，他开始取得掌控权，这样他就可以封上大门。  
“这要花多久？”汉克问。  
“三分四十八秒。”仿生人回复，汉克走到一旁留心着门，两只手抓紧了他刚刚捡来的枪，刀安心地贴在他后腰上。  
过了一会，汉克看看表。他们还剩七分多钟，事情还算顺利，可为什么汉克感觉这么岌岌可危？  
“我们做的怎么样了，康纳？”他问，希望他的眼睛能往厚厚的仿生人墙里看的更远一点，找出任何不对劲的地方。  
“只要再一小会，汉克。”仿生人向他保证。汉克点点头，但是并没有打消疑虑。  
“这里松懈的警备是怎么回事？我以为到现在我们应该看到些人了。”汉克说，希望把这事说出口能消除掉他的糟糕感觉。他不记得乌鸦嘴是怎么生效的了。提起他们遇到了多微薄的抵抗是不是个恶兆？还是什么都不说会带来恶兆？如果你觉得怀疑的话这还算还不算是乌鸦嘴？  
“我不确定，汉克，我也不喜欢这种感觉。”康纳回答。  
汉克呻吟着，他的心脏在胸腔里加速了跳动，他已经受限的呼吸现在更局促了起来。  
一声巨响，机械的嘎吱声混合着什么东西滑脱的铿锵声。汉克跳起来破口大骂。  
“别担心，汉克，只是那些门。”仿生人说道，指向他们旁边现在缓缓降下的防爆门，还有仓库四周的其他几个。  
“哦。”汉克意识到了，允许自己露出一小个舒心的微笑。他看着金属门移动着，封锁所有的出入口，各个坡道甚至是电梯。他看了看表，他们还有六分半钟。  
太迟了，汉克在余光中辨认出一个形状。他试图掏出枪瞄准，但眨眼之间枪就脱了手，滑进了仓库深处。不管它怎么做到的，只是一闪，它就从汉克移动到了康纳身边，踢上康纳胸口正中，让他飞到主控台的边缘。  
汉克跳向前方，抓住那个不知是谁的仿生人的肩膀。那家伙转过身，轻而易举就挥开了汉克的手臂。而汉克在看到它的脸的一刹那好像整个身体冻成了冰块。那是康纳，另一个康纳型仿生人。  
它抓住了汉克的衣领，把他丢进了仓库。  
汉克认识的那个康纳立刻就采取了行动，用手臂锁住它的头，把它从入口和汉克身边拖开，汉克正挣扎着站起来，想回到大门的另一边。那个仿生人从后面抓住了康纳，把他甩过肩膀，丢到汉克身上，让他们两个都摔在地上。  
它接近了主控台，合成皮肤褪去，它把手伸向屏幕。汉克先站了起来，冲向那个仿生人。它轻巧地躲向一侧，但汉克半路上转了身，抓住它一只手臂。它看了他一眼，好像因为他企图阻止它而恼火。  
康纳很快加入了汉克，用膝盖给了它腹部一击，发出了一声塑料碎裂的声音，那个仿生人因此而弯了腰。  
它快的不可思议，那只没有受限的手抓住了康纳的脖子，开始收紧。汉克转过身，顺着他抓住的那只手臂的方向用手肘攻击它的脸部。它毫不在意地接下了那记攻击，看向汉克，同时继续使力想捏碎康纳的脖子。  
它只是随便打量了一下汉克，就直接用膝盖顶上汉克裂开的肋骨，然后重重踏在他的伤脚上。汉克惨叫起来，不情愿地放开了仿生人的胳膊。他踉踉跄跄地后退，但很快拿出了刀又回来。  
康纳拔出了膝盖，设法在它像开瓶盖一样撬掉他的头之前脱离了掌控。汉克趁它被分了心，扑了过去，它躲开了刀刃，解除了汉克的武器，但汉克把身子压上它的后背，猛冲几步，把它推到正下降的分隔门的另一边。门已经关了一半，就在康纳的头顶一点的位置。  
他们一起摔在了另一个房间的地板上，仿生人翻身坐起，压在汉克身上，它用全力把手肘挥向汉克受伤的肋骨。汉克痛苦地尖叫。  
康纳伏下身子穿过了防爆门，。因为门现在已经降到不及他的身高了，然后他冲向仿生人，抓住它的一条腿，把它从汉克身上拖走。它用另外一只脚扫上康纳的腿，把他绊倒。  
被放开后，它疯狂地冲向门边，几乎马上就可以用赤裸的塑料手掌碰到了主控台。康纳抓住了它的脚踝，把它拖了回来。它带着显而易见的愤怒回头瞪他。  
门已经关上了三分之二。  
汉克看到康纳和他的冒牌货在地板上开始摔跤，他走到另一边，之前那把枪就躺在稍远一点的地方。  
听见身后的一声叫喊，他抓起枪转身喊道：“停！”  
两个仿生人停下俩看着他，从任何方面看起来都完全相同。他们身后的们还在缓缓下落。汉克小跑着离近了些，两个康纳也挪向门边。他们中的一个想要活下去，另一个想要重新打开门让攻击机器人杀掉爱丽丝和其他所有人，阻止他们的计划。  
考虑到电力还没有被切断，他们需要时间，而汉克需要搞清楚哪个是真的康纳，而且要快。  
就像能读懂他的念头一样，汉克右手边的那个康纳卷起袖子，收回了合成皮肤。另一个康纳看起来困惑不解，但汉克还是走近了一点，看向两只手臂上的序列号。  
不匹配，两只手臂来自不同的康纳型号。这意味着这个康纳是他自己亲手修复过的，这是他的康纳。  
汉克转动枪口射击另一个康纳，但却被它抓过真的康纳丢到了身上，它疯了一般冲向还在下降的防爆门。汉克很快反应过来，给了它两枪，一枪在躯干，另一枪在腿上。它倒下了，向前爬着，想要到达另一边。只有差不多一英尺的空隙了。汉克悲凉地看着它把头挤了出去，很快被下降的关口压碎了肩膀。  
它疯狂地抽搐着，四肢挥舞，最后终于不动了。在门和地面形成的墙角处被利落地截断了。他们阻止了它，成功关上了门。  
汉克转身面对康纳，沉重地呼吸着，悲伤地看向他的眼睛。  
他们被困在了错误的那边。他们身旁只有即将苏醒的攻击机器人，要杀掉周围的一切，就在……汉克看一眼表……五分钟内。  
康纳跪在地上，他盯着门看，手臂垂了下来。  
“没有其他的出路，是吗？”汉克问道，虽然他已经知道了答案。康纳摇头。汉克苦涩地摇头。“想来也是。”  
“我真的很抱歉，汉克。”康纳用气声说，音调因为静电噪声而升高。他蜷起身体，把脸埋在手掌里，静止不动了。  
“嘿，嘿，这不是你的错。”汉克低声说，走过去坐到仿生人身边。康纳抬起头看他，颊上还挂着合成眼泪。  
“这全是我的错，所有的分析都表明，如果不是因为我，你都不会在这。如果我没有被分派给你，或者如果我没有异常，或者你选择让我被换掉，或者让卡姆斯基——”康纳语无伦次地说，眼睛来回移动着，好像在读着一个长长的清单。  
“够了。”汉克打断他，把一只手放在康纳的肩膀上。‘我之前说愧疚是什么？“他提醒康纳。康纳看向他。  
“我夺走了你的一切。”仿生人说。汉克感觉自己心中的一切就像泡在水里的纸张一般皱起来，他两只手都挨上康纳的肩膀，一只手轻轻圈住康纳的脖子。  
“康纳，你在过去三天里带给我的东西比过去三年我拥有的都多。他低语，“我有了想要关心的人，有了斗争的动力，真正有了一个活下去的理由。”  
“可现在我们要死了。”康纳喃喃地说，抬起手抓住汉克的小臂。  
汉克突然意识到康纳还没有活过，没有真正地生活过，他根本没有那样的时间。他才刚刚来到这世上，而模控生命就要剥夺他的一切。勉强压下涌起的悲伤和愤怒，汉克在自己内心深处搜寻着，找到那个声音，当科尔因为害怕暴风雪而吓得睡不着的夜里他曾经给他安慰的声音。  
“别去想那些，想想我们到现在为止拥有的生活里美好的那些部分，它们是什么样的。因为我们，其他人，其他仿生人将来也会拥有这些。”汉克安慰着他。  
仿生人的LED变黄了。  
“爱丽丝已经打开了通往电脑主控台的门，她在等马库斯和其他人切断能源供应。”他说。“他们在顶层遭到了袭击，赛门受了严重的伤，但他还活着。他们就要成功了。”  
汉克非常希望攻击型机器人能在一切太晚之前被摧毁，但他知道，这是不可能发生的事。“卢瑟说他只看见一辆自动驾驶的车辆朝塔驶来，除此之外他没看到其他交通。“  
汉克点点头，站了起来，康纳跟着他也站了起来。他看了看表。三分钟，四十七秒。  
“我们打了漂亮的一仗，康纳，我不后悔，而且我绝对不会后悔遇到了你。”汉克说，看进康纳的眼睛，调动他全身的力量冲他微笑。  
康纳也微笑回应，停顿一下之后，仿生人倾身向前，把自己埋进汉克的怀抱。汉克因为一双强壮的手臂环住了他而身体不稳，但立刻就给予了回应，用尽全力紧紧地抱住康纳。仿生人的脸贴着他的胸口，那里生出一点湿意。汉克用手抚摩他的脖子，搂住他，把他的头靠到康纳的肩膀上。  
他们像那样站了很久，伴随着呼吸声，在彼此的怀抱中赶走恐惧、悲伤和愤怒。汉克在这一刻感受到的就是他所知道的平和。他很惊讶，许久以来，这是第一次他不想死去。但他也惊讶于他现在想要而为之而活的事物，他也同时准备好了为之去死。  
他只希望等他再见到科尔的时候，康纳会和他一起。  
汉克突兀地意识到康纳正缓缓带着他们两个人靠近墙壁。起初移动很缓慢，甚至让汉克没有发觉，但是仿生人在加快速度。困惑缓缓浮现在汉克的脑海里。他不想推开这个拥抱，但是后仰了一点。  
“你在做——？”他试着问道，但是康纳抓住了他，把他压在墙上，钉在那里。“嘿！”汉克反射性地喊道，因为康纳突然的侵略而退缩。  
太迟了，他意识到发生了什么的时候已经太迟了。  
康纳的胳膊刺向前方，扎进汉克头颅两边的墙壁。在他身下，仿生人的脚也同样插进地面。事情似乎全发生在一眨眼之间，然而汉克不一会回想起的时候，他发誓这简直花了几年才做完。康纳的合成皮肤褪去，头发也消失了，只留下那看上去有些悲伤的白色塑料面孔盯着汉克，交织着决心和泪水。  
汉克只有足够的时间说出一句“不”，康纳全身的嵌板就全部打开，调整着填满仿生人四肢和躯干之间的空隙。随着一阵轻柔的嗡鸣，还有咔嗒声，护板完全就位，在汉克和攻击机器人之间形成一层坚实的隔层，完全由康纳构成。  
“不，不不不！”汉克哭喊道，跳起来行动，用尽全身力气击打着刚刚形成的墙壁。他被困在了康纳紧急状态的护盾功能形成的堡垒里。仿生人之柩。背上的所有嵌板都移到了前方，封住了汉克，让他远离外面的危险，保证安全。但是从外部看去，康纳的生物组件完全暴露在空气之中。  
“不！康纳你个狗娘养的！”他大喊。“放我出去！”  
“我很抱歉，汉克。”康纳哽咽出声。棺柩内部完全是一片黑暗，只有康纳的LED灯发出暗淡的红光，把塑料染上一片单调的红色。  
“去你妈的！”汉克尖叫，他的身体还因为运动和伤势而隐隐作痛，他用尽最后一丝力气无用地推着墙壁。他用拳头凿着身后墙壁的每一个他能够到的地方，使劲捶着除了康纳的脸和身体的地方。他的指节擦出了血，沾到康纳的嵌板上。他愤怒地呜咽。  
他的拳头弱化成盲目的发泄，无力地拍打着求康纳放他出去。  
“别这样，别这么做，康纳。”他说着，虚弱地用手在边沿处又打了两下。“求你了，别这样对我。”他恳求道，肩膀抵着墙壁，微微滑下来一点。并没有足够的空间让他一路滑到地板上，他和康纳实际上就是鼻尖相贴。但他尽他所能地缩起身体，哭泣着。他的牙关紧紧咬着，他感觉咬得牙都碎了，他用手抓住自己衬衫的纤维，呼吸声变成湿漉漉，尖锐短促的气音。  
汉克的眼睛紧紧闭起，他摇着头，绝望地想保持安静，继续抗争，然而流露出的只有抽气声和泣不成声的低语。康纳只能看着，他无法移动，眼泪从他自己的脸上流下。  
“我真的很抱歉，汉克。”康纳说，沉默地请求汉克看着他。汉克照做了，背靠着墙壁平复呼吸。  
“别这样对我，不要第二次。”他恳求道，康纳也哀求地看着他。  
“我不会让你死的，汉克。”  
“为什么？”汉克问，他的呼吸让唇边的几颗泪珠滚落下来。  
“就和你一直带着科尔的笔记本，而且一直在那之后这么久还在寻找他的理由一样。”仿生人解释着，“你就是我的一切，汉克。为了你的生命，我会付出任何代价。”  
 _ ~~他们存在~~ 我愿意去死。 ~~因此人类~~ 为了你能活下去。_  
汉克摇着头，但是伸出一只手抚摸康纳的脸颊。他咽下更多的泪水。如果这就是康纳的最终选择，他想要为了他而强大。他想让这个仿生人知道他不是独自一人。  
“对不起，康纳，我希望我能做到更多。”汉克沙哑地说。  
“告诉我科尔的事情。”康纳突然说。  
“什么？”  
“听到你谈起他，会让我感觉到某种东西，但我还不确定那是什么。”康纳解释。  
“哦，呃，好的，你想听什么？”汉克问，粗粗地用一只手抹了把脸，希望为面前的仿生人维持一点镇静。  
“好玩的事情。”康纳轻柔地请求，过了一会，汉克疲惫地微笑。  
“好吧，好玩的事情。”他沙哑地笑起来。“我知道你还因为之前伤到我而难过，不过我要告诉你，科尔有一次把我弄得更糟。”汉克说着，露出一个湿漉漉的微笑。康纳抬起他的眉弓，那里是之前他的眉毛所在的地方。“有一天他和一个朋友在运动场上玩，我不能早下班来接科尔的时候，他们放学之后会在那里玩一会。然后我开车到了运动场，他们在荡秋千。科尔和他的朋友，呃，她叫露西尔，他们正在比谁能荡得更高。然后我下了车，朝他们走去，他们咯咯笑着，享受愉快的时光，然后科尔一下子喊道‘爸爸！接住我！’”汉克的眼睛睁大了，双手抬了起来，重建着那段记忆。“他毫不犹豫，直接把自己从秋千上荡起来跳向我，硬绷绷的，就那样穿过空气。我简直惊得不知如何是好，所以我就跑到了他要落下的地方准备接他。”他靠墙歇着，鼻子里哼了一声。“他双脚凿上了我的脸，而且他正穿着轮滑鞋。直接把我砸翻了。”汉克发出一个声音，模仿他倒在地上的音效，然后他抬起下巴，摸了摸胡子下面的什么东西。“缝了十一针，就在我下巴上。他特别愧疚，坚持每天为我处理伤口，直到好起来。甚至让我在床上吃早餐作为道歉。”汉克的目光柔软下来。“而我，我只是很高兴他是落在了我身上而不是地上。”  
开始声音很低，但汉克马上就确定了，康纳在笑。笑声很轻，显然未经练习，但仿生人脸上的笑容不容错认，护盾甚至有一点点抖了起来。汉克不禁也微笑，然后笑出了声。  
这并没有持续太久，汉克看看表，还有一分钟，那就是剩下的所有时间。康纳的LED灯现在是黄色了。  
“能源切断了。”仿生人告诉他。  
“克洛伊让病毒起效还有多久？”汉克问。  
“要花至少10分钟。”康纳告诉他，汉克挣扎着抓紧之前那一刻的温暖，因为名为恐惧的冰冷的手正抓紧他的心脏。  
“有想明白那种感情是什么吗？”汉克试着问，他的声音破碎了，他绝望地不想倒数时间。康纳微笑着，他的LED灯终于安定为冷静的蓝色。棺柩内部被温和的蓝光铺满，汉克的脸也浸在蓝光里。他在努力保持着微笑，但他的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，尽量不颤抖。  
“是的，我觉得明白了。”康纳说。“我觉得那是a——”  
仿生人的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔无规律地扩张或收缩，两眼不对称，像出了故障的相机镜头。他的嘴在震惊之中大张着，几滴泪水从他脸颊上滑落。  
汉克突然痛苦地意识到了康纳的护盾外面的噪音，在墙上弹动的几千只塑料附肢的窸窣声震耳欲聋。  
“不，不要，康纳。”汉克请求道，双手抚上仿生人的脸。康纳费力地把目光集中在汉克身上，努力想让汉克的脸成为他最后看见的东西。“求你了，别走。”汉克说，他的声音艰难地透过堵着胸腔的抽噎声发出。康纳试着微笑，釱液顺着他的嘴唇流下，棺柩因为外部的撞击而颤抖。  
没有作用，即刻之间，康纳LED灯令人欣慰的蓝色就消失为虚无，汉克感觉仿生人的身体在他掌心之下变得僵直、冰冷。  
“康纳。”他试着，大拇指蹭过康纳的下巴，但是釱液顺着他血迹斑斑的指节流下。  
“康纳？”他再次尝试。黑暗令人窒息，外面的噪音震耳欲聋。护盾偶尔会被一两下撞击撼动，但是攻击型机器人没法进来。汉克很安全，但他只能想象到康纳背部的惨状。釱泵，或是他感觉他才刚刚换过的氧气摄入系统。  
“……康纳？”汉克又一次尝试，他的声音破碎了。他徒劳地希望有某些漏洞好让康纳能活下来，但是没有回答。只有黑暗和外面机器的雷鸣声。  
“康纳！”汉克哭喊着，他又开始捶墙。如果他什么也做不了，至少他能在他妈的攻击机器人把他撕成碎片之前摧毁几台。他发出可怕的尖叫，声音被闷在狭小的空腔里。他敲打着身后的障壁，泪水从眼中不停流下。  
就这一条生命，汉克心里想。就这一个。他不在乎任何人觉得仿生人多么易于替换，多么没有价值，他会为这条生命付出一切。只为了让他活下去。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，汉克站在黑暗里。他在用力捶打护盾和缩成一团之间切换，希望蜷起身体就能压下那片悲伤，让它消失不见。终于。汉克开始头痛，他的嘴唇和眼睛都肿了。他靠上墙壁，抬手看表。一半是想看时间过去了多久，也是因为手表淡绿色的光能照亮一下康纳的脸庞。  
没有了合成皮肤，看到康纳空白的脸，看到他如此明显地一去不返让人痛苦。但是那张脸在黑暗里并没有消失，只是变得千万倍的糟糕。沾满血迹，残破不堪，不知为什么更让他想起科尔。所以汉克点亮手表，看着康纳。灯光灭掉，汉克就再次按下按钮，希望康纳醒来微笑，希望他醒来絮叨出一长串的无用事实。醒来玩玩那烦人的硬币戏法。  
醒来。  
醒来。  
时间过去，汉克太累了。  
十分钟后外面的房间安静下来，就像康纳说的那样。现在留下的只有黑暗与静默，还有照亮康纳脸庞的汉克手表的绿光。求你醒过来。  
几分钟之后，汉克听到了金属摩擦的声音，声音听上去遥远而熟悉。然后是脚步声。  
有一声“咔嗒”，然后光从汉克的右侧填入黑暗。他听见人声，也很熟悉。几双手把康纳康纳从墙上取下来，解除护盾保护协议。他无力地倒在地上。随着他最后一丝力量消失，康纳的嵌板落下，他看起来有点更像他自己了。没有皮肤，只是骨架，碎裂的塑料和釱液污迹，但仍然毫无疑问是康纳。  
汉克一被放出来就滑落到地板上，朦胧的白色人工光源刺痛着他在黑暗里呆了太久的双眼。他听到几声轻柔的呼吸，他终于把眼睛对准了这群进来找他的人。  
诺丝撑着赛门，他失去了一只手和一条腿。两个人都浸在蓝红色的血污里，惊愕地看着康纳的身体。是马库斯和卡拉把他从墙上取下的。马库斯僵在一个难以置信的表情上，卡拉捂住嘴，眼中盈满泪水。克洛伊站在后面一点的位置，她的脸令人不安地停在全然的恐怖里。  
爱丽丝走向前，眼睛闪烁，嘴唇颤抖。卡拉立刻就来到她身边，把她拉近。他们全都被迫意识到了他们看见的是什么。  
汉克拖着自己来到那具尸体旁边，把它拉过来放到大腿上。康纳还活着的时候他只有过一次机会抱住康纳，所以他现在把他拉近，手划过仿生人的头发本应该在的地方，好像要把头发从脸上拨开。  
“发生了什么？”卡拉问，她的声音压得很低。汉克摇摇头，没把眼神从康纳身上移开。  
“有另一个康纳仿生人袭击了我们。我们阻止了它，但却被困在了错误的一边。”汉克解释，他的喉咙粗哑。“他激活了护盾功能，保护我不被攻击机器人袭击，可他……”汉克没法再继续了。他弯下身体，把康纳的脸贴在他的胸口。  
他们周围，攻击机器人的尸体扭曲僵直，象是化石的残骸。  
汉克不想在任何人面前哭，所以他背对着他们，在臂弯里轻轻摇着康纳。感觉到背上一双小手的温暖时他很惊讶。  
他转身看去，是爱丽丝，抽着鼻子，用她细瘦的胳膊尽量围住他。克洛伊在卡拉肩上放上一只手安慰她，诺丝、赛门和马库斯互相支撑着。  
所有人的LED灯都变黄了。  
“卢瑟说警察就在赶来的路上了。”卡拉开口。没有人动弹。“汉克，我们得走了。”她带着歉意说。  
“我知道。”他低沉地说，从地面上捡起一枚25美分的硬币，用大拇指轻柔地磨蹭，把它滑进口袋里。他双臂抱起康纳的尸体。他们一起走向了电梯。汉克担着康纳，诺丝撑着赛门，卡拉带着爱丽丝，马库斯开路，克洛伊断后。  
电梯简直花了永远那么久才下来，汉克厌恶轻易就能抬起康纳身体的感觉，他感到自己的渺小和脆弱。门开了，他们走过去，却和此刻所有人都最不想见到的一张脸打了照面。  
伊利亚·卡姆斯基。  
一开始，这家伙还是那副自鸣得意的表情，过分放松的姿态，只是现在穿上了些不是长袍的衣服。然而，他抬起头来张嘴要说话的时候，看见了康纳，马上就把嘴闭上了。  
克洛伊挤到队伍前面来，立刻摆出防御性的姿势。卡姆斯基抬起手臂安抚她。  
“你他妈的来这干什么？”汉克怒吼。  
“我来这见证你们攻占模控生命行动的结局，并且提供帮助。”他解释道。  
“我们不想要你的帮助。”克洛伊不耐烦地说，威胁性地往前走，把卡姆斯基吓得后退。  
“我不会这么肯定。”他自如地回答，尽管他显然很紧张。“你们是阻止了当下被替换，我来这是想说，你们可以把这个情况变得更永久一些。”  
“怎么做？”马库斯质问。远处传来逐渐接近的警笛声。  
“简单，模控生命上周之内刚刚犯下一系列的罪行。把这个信息公之于众，就可以为你们争取到你们需要的时间，保证你们不受人类自我毁灭倾向的威胁。”卡姆斯基解释。  
“那我们要到哪里去找这些事的证据？你有吗？”赛门一针见血地问。  
“我没有，但他有。”卡姆斯基指着康纳的尸体。“他的记忆会提供充足的证据。”  
“已经太他妈的晚了，你这臭狗屎。”汉克从紧咬的牙关之间蹦出这句咒骂，卡姆斯基歪过头，打量着仿生人的身体。  
“或许还没有。”他说。  
“再说一遍？”汉克咆哮，迈步向前，几乎抑制不住下一秒钟就痛揍卡姆斯基的冲动。卡姆斯基没有回答，只是走上前用手碰触康纳的头。汉克拉走了仿生人，卡拉走上前愤怒地瞪着卡姆斯基。  
“模控生命的所有原型机都为记忆存储装备了一种特殊的保险。”对敏感文件进行备份，防水防弹，难以获取，在仿生人被停用的情况发生时存储记忆的一张硬盘。” 这人长篇大论地解说着。“他们造出这种东西是为了防止其他团体窃取模控生命的新科技。”  
汉克只敢希望，盯着另一个人类伸手到康纳的脑后取出一个黑色的小装置。他举起来检查着。  
“仿生人只被允许在那里存储模控生命批准的数据。新的代码，原理图，密码，诸如此类。但是如果康纳的异常像我认为的那样涉及广泛，那他就可能把记忆保存在那里。”  
“我们之前有时间，在他……”汉克说到一半声音渐弱，卡姆斯基挥挥手把他打发了。  
“这不只是下载文件那么简单的事。他得深入自己的代码，从根本上更改他的系统认为重要的信息，把它从模控生命的技术设计转换到影像记忆，甚至包括他自我智能的异常部分。”卡姆斯基解释。“这要花上好几个小时。”  
汉克的心一沉。  
“但还是值得一试，考虑到如果没有康纳的记忆作为证据，等模控生命重新生产了他们的最新型号，你们估计就要全完蛋了。你们是给自己赢取了时间，但没有赢得安全。”  
每个人都带着厌恶和畏惧看着卡姆斯基冷漠的表情。  
“那就做。”汉克命令，另一个人类露出一丝微笑，背对一群人走了起来。“你要去哪？”  
“那具身体已经没用了，安德森先生，我要去找一台完整点的RK800型号。我工作的时候拜托你们有点用，分散一下警察的注意力。”卡姆斯基转头说道，然后踏进一架电梯。门关上的时候他眨了眨眼。  
恰在此时，警笛声从门边响起，警车闪烁的红蓝色光填满了大厅。听到接近的脚步声，一群人交换着目光。汉克紧紧抓着康纳的尸体，站着面对一小群武装警察。他们举起武器，对着汉克和一群仿生人喊着“不许动”。  
仿生人们疲惫地盯着警察，僵持了很久，他们不确定这一刻是不是代表着他们为之奋斗的一切都化为泡影。  
“退下！”一个粗暴的声音命令道，杰弗瑞·福勒挤到一群人面前。“汉克！这他妈怎么回事？”他质问，走到被询问的人面前，他的脸上满是疑惑和担心。  
“杰弗瑞……”汉克开始说话，但词语在他喉咙里全噎死了。在福勒锐利的凝视之下他只能难过地看向怀抱中的仿生人。杰弗瑞顺着他的视线，很快明白了发生的事。他的表情柔软下来。  
“放下武器。”警长命令道，其他人服从了。汉克感激地看着他，但他只是皱起了眉。“我很抱歉，汉克，但你知道我们有不得不做的事。”  
汉克疲惫地摇着头，“十分钟，杰弗瑞，我只要这么多。”他请求着，福勒抿起了嘴唇，他看起来要拒绝汉克，但是后面人群中的一个警官插了话。  
“警长，我觉得在搜查完整栋大楼之前我们不应该把他们带走。”盖文·里德大声说，也挤到了前排，提奥跟在他身后不远处。里德在他严厉的审视之下扭动着身体，紧张地抬头看汉克。提奥的眼睛一片空白地紧紧锁在康纳的身体上。“你知道异常仿生人都是什么样的，他们擅长躲在一边等到最糟糕的时机再偷袭你。”盖文走近了，对他窃窃私语。  
提奥的注意力突然从康纳身上移开，看向里德警探，藏起一丝微笑，福勒沉思着点头，然后一只手指戳着汉克的脸。  
“十分钟。”他低吼，转向其他的警官。“散开搜查整个区域，确保没有什么别人让这场闹剧更乱了。”他喊道。然后他回过头看到了爱丽丝，紧张地清了清嗓子，把大拇指插到皮带里，有点羞愧于自己当着个孩子的面说了脏话。  
在等待期间，盖文和提奥采访了仿生人们。大多数是提奥做的，因为他让他们感觉没那么别扭。差不多完全是提奥，因为盖文只是尝试了一下跟诺丝讲话，然后就被吓得缩在墙角里。  
福勒和汉克谈了谈，了解到可能存在于康纳的记忆中的针对模控生命的证据。整体而言，汉克就是乱糟糟的一团，只等卡姆斯基回来。他抖着腿，把那枚硬币紧张地从一只手倒腾到另一只手。到福勒放弃问他问题的时候，硬币已经被捂得非常暖了。  
卡姆斯基出现的那一刻汉克跳了起来。警察围着他举起了武器。他举手投降，走到电梯的一侧。  
“那个是伊利亚·他妈的·卡姆斯基吗？”福勒问，汉克无心回答。他正站直了一心一意地盯着敞开的电梯门。从他的角度看不见里面，但他还是不抱任何希望地期待着。  
康纳摇晃着走了出来，看上去困惑不解又心烦意乱。几个警官认出了他，放下了枪。然后仿生人看见了汉克。  
有那么一瞬间，汉克怕极了这个崭新的康纳会没有关于他的任何回忆，就像他们刚见面时那样只是一个机器，但康纳立刻就实打实向他跑了过来。他们撞到一起，汉克使劲抱着他，甚至希望他能感觉到一点过去一小时里他感受到的那种把人压碎的痛苦。同时，汉克只想再次零距离地感受那轻微的嗡鸣，柔软的呼吸，康纳整个人的勃勃生机。  
然后，出乎意料地，赛门加入了他们的拥抱，康纳开始后退，汉克也是，但是诺丝立刻凑了过来，把仿生人拉走了。  
“他流了太多釱。”她解释道。  
“你没事我真的很高兴。”赛门小声说。  
“他很快就会正常的。”诺丝向他们保证，领着晕乎乎的仿生人回到马库斯旁边。这位领袖带着舒心的微笑，骄傲地看着康纳。爱丽丝随后抱上了康纳的腿，卡拉走过来用手臂搂着他的肩膀，把他拉近。克洛伊在他旁边微笑。  
“我想我可能喜欢拥抱。”康纳在卡拉紧紧的怀抱中咕哝着。她大笑着放开他，双手把着他的肩膀，给他明亮的微笑。  
“站那儿别动！”几个门边的警察突然喊道。  
“那个肯定是卢瑟，我最好去确保一下他们别伤到他。”她说，拉上爱丽丝一起赶过去。小女孩跟康纳和汉克挥挥手，跟着卡拉去了。他们也挥手示意。  
“真棒，他活了，现在你们全都被逮捕了。”福勒嘀咕着。  
去警察局的路程漫长而无聊，花在审讯室里的时间也是。汉克拒绝和康纳分开，而仿生人还因为与死亡擦肩而过的经历而颤抖。他现在紧张得一碰就炸，而且还在适应他的新身体。  
没有人说了很多关于占领模控生命的事情。卡姆斯基是唯一一个没有闭嘴的，他没完没了地说着一大堆仿生人-人类关系的未来展望。  
最后，康纳和提奥连接把他拥有的关于模控生命犯下的罪行的所有文件传送了过去。包括，但不限于企图谋杀汉克·安德森。这是一大堆数据，证据确凿。福勒向他们保证，他会迫使公司追回他们的凶器，停止新型号仿生人的生产。  
“现在下定论还太早，但是没有其他选择之后，人们就不得不接受有感觉的仿生人了。”杰弗瑞跟汉克嘀咕。  
“比你想得要容易。”汉克让他放心。  
他们都被留在了牢房里，但是差不多一小时之后，系统出了个不可思议、难以解释的小故障，打开了门上的锁。趁整个警局都忙着汇报，汉克和其他的仿生人溜走了。  
他们来到外面的时候，太阳刚刚升起，让银装素裹的风景沐浴在一片金光中，投下长长的影子。空气冰凉舒爽，就在这一刻，感觉像是一切都会好起来的。  
 _我真是见鬼了，_ 汉克心里想。他难以相信，他几乎感觉到了乐观。  
赛门、马库斯、诺丝和克洛伊动身去工厂，急切的想去告知其他仿生人他们将来的可能性。他们走的时候相互支撑着，但汉克看得出他们之间的距离比起单纯的支撑要近得多。  
卡拉、爱丽丝和卢瑟开走了一辆车，去寻找一处他们能够平静生活的地方。卢瑟说他听说了一个或许能够帮助他们的女人，汉克看着他们在车边紧紧抱成一团，为这一家人散发出的温暖而闭起了眼睛。  
汉克坐进车里，康纳跟着他坐进了副驾驶座，然后他们开车回家。  
回家的路途并不安静。引擎的轰鸣，橡胶轮胎轧着路面。车里不绝于耳的愉快拌嘴，加热器的嗡嗡声，从通风口鼓出暖和的空气。有康纳的呼吸声，还有汉克的呼吸声。这是种自成一格的音乐，汉克觉得就和他爱听的重金属一样好。  
他们停在汉克的房前，屋顶裹上了白雪，窗户反射着明亮的阳光，汉克觉得这个地方从未有此刻看起来那样美丽。他跌跌撞撞地走到门前，笨拙地摸着钥匙，好不容易才把他们弄进去。  
他沉重地抬起眼皮，突然之间康纳就已经在帮他躺到床上了。他太他妈的累了，过了他妈的漫长的一星期，他要睡得他妈的没人叫得醒。相扑正在他身上到处舔来舔去，因为他终于安全回家而使劲兴奋着。  
康纳坐到床边，汉克抓住他的手腕，紧紧不放。  
“真的是你，对吗？”汉克问。  
“是我。”仿生人让他放心。“不过我现在两只胳膊是一样的了。”他说。汉克从鼻子里发出一声低哼。  
“你是什么时候决定备份记忆的？卡姆斯基说要花上好几个小时。”汉克问道。  
“在工厂里，你告诉我科尔的事情之后睡着了的时候。”康纳回答，汉克点头表示懂了。  
“你想明白那种感情是什么了吗？你说我谈到科尔的时候你会感觉到的那种。”  
“显然，那是爱。”康纳解答。  
“显然。”汉克挖苦地重复道，但暖意填满他的胸口，好像刚喝下了一大口又热又浓的甜蜜的东西。  
“休息吧，汉克。”仿生人坚持着。汉克点头，但还是紧抓着康纳的手腕请求他留下。  
“得有人带相扑出去散步。”康纳说。汉克咕哝着，但还是闭上了眼睛，他的疲惫还是打败了固执。  
康纳等着他的呼吸变得均匀，然后带着相扑出去在晨光中走了很长一段路。他呼吸着，笑着欣赏那些新落的雪。  
回来之后，他坐在汉克床边的地板上，身子靠着床沿，握住汉克的手。相扑呆在汉克背后。他们就这样呆着，汉克埋在枕头里面打着呼，相扑的毛掉的满床都是，康纳分析着床头柜上的脏盘子的详细数据。在这个时刻，他们歇息了，知道这一刻会过去，这以后还有好多时刻会到来，或好或坏，但是每一刻都值得，每一刻都无法替代。


	11. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结束之后的新开始

“汉克，我们能走吗？”  
康纳表现得这像是个无伤大雅的问题，但这没能阻止汉克抬起头来，冲他怀疑地皱眉。  
“这回又什么事？”他问。这问题很合理。康纳可能想谈起任何事。马库斯正为仿生人立法保护和生产而奋斗；模控生命逐渐衰落；爱丽丝寄给他们的信（她给他们画了几张漂亮的画，是他们在加拿大的新家，上面有她和卡拉还有卢瑟站在一起的可爱火柴人，现在几张画正贴在家里的冰箱上）；关于克洛伊的新闻，她在利用媒体巡展扭转舆论；汉克又被底特律警局招了回去；或者他的治疗；或者他酗酒问题的逐渐改善，或者他的整体健康状况；或者只是康纳想要把握一个新出现的异常症状。已经过去了热闹非凡的四个月。  
仿生人紧张地移动了一下重心，硬币在之间翻来翻去。他们在警局，汉克坐在他新的办公桌旁。  
“我在办一件事，有一阵子了，有点事情要告诉你。”他说。汉克一声长叹，他讨厌惊喜。康纳辩护似的举起一只手。“我之所以瞒着你是因为我想通过合法的渠道确认这件事，不会让你空欢喜一场。”仿生人解释道。汉克皱起的眉头松开了，表情转为疑惑。康纳看上去有点不知如何表达，但很快下了决定：“我觉得你应该跟我来一下，这样事情比较好解释。”  
汉克眯起眼睛盯着他看，然而还是同意了。他轻松站了起来，暗自庆幸之前的那些伤痛只留下了一些疤痕和回忆，他恨死了等待肋骨痊愈的那几周，康纳什么事情都不许他做。  
仿生人领着他穿过走廊，走进一间审讯室，两个熟悉的身影在里面等着他们。一个坐在桌上，另一个站着，把一只手放在她肩头。汉克停下来盯着她们，两个仿生人也盯着他。  
是伊甸俱乐部的的两个崔西型号，好端端的站在他面前，对汉克露出迟疑的微笑。  
“汉克，我相信你记得这两位。”康纳说，向她们伸出手介绍。  
“我怎么可能忘呢，你们好吗？”汉克问，走向前伸出手。橘色头发的崔西跟他握了手，呼出一口气。  
“我们过的不错，谢谢你。”她说，她的女朋友也站起来和汉克握手。  
“很高兴听到这些。，你们在这儿做什么？”汉克问，丢给康纳一个困惑的眼神。  
“康纳几个月前联系了我和奥利维娅，拜托我们帮忙。”蓝发的崔西回答，汉克在心里提醒自己橘发的崔西现在是奥利维娅了。  
“帮什么忙？”汉克问。  
一阵漫长的停顿，奥利维娅和她的女朋友看着康纳，康纳不舒服地扭动了一下，把硬币从口袋里掏出来，又放了回去。汉克感觉到了一点点紧张，而康纳开始讲话。  
“伊甸俱乐部的事情发生之后，我对相关责任人等进行了一些调查。根据他们拥有的技术，我推断，他们一定属于更大的人口贩卖集团。那个时候我对发现的这些信息还无能为力，但最近几个月我又深入调查了整个案件，联系到奥利维娅和黛安，想知道我能不能找到其他绑架案的受害者到达的最终目的地。”仿生人进一步说明。  
“我们参与其中还没有多久，也不知道太多信息，但我们也想尽一份力。”黛安，蓝色头发的仿生人说。  
“在她们的协助下，还有你复职之后从DPD得到的额外资讯，我们找到了人口贩运集团的头目，以及他们贩运的人的名单。”  
“那你为什么没有让我参与这件事？我可以帮上忙的。”汉克大声说，双手插腰，有点恼怒。康纳和房间里的其他两个仿生人交换了一个表情，然后做了回答。  
“我不仅仅是为了调查而调查的。根据我了解到的你的信息和你告诉我的事情，我产生了一个猜测，不如说，直觉，我寻找的只是一个特定的人。”康纳缓慢地讲出句子后面的部分。“我想确定这是真的，如果我错了，就不必告诉你。”  
“但是现在我们已经确定了。”奥利维娅总结道。汉克期待地环视房间，等待答案。康纳深深呼吸一口气，和汉克的目光完全相接。  
“我们在贩运集团的文件中发现了被贩卖到其他国家的人类名单，其中有一个名字……是安德森，科尔·安德森。”  
汉克觉得整个房间在他周围消失了，带走了他的心、他的肺、他的双腿。他睁大了眼睛，几乎没有意识到究竟发生了什么，黛安领着他坐到一张椅子里。过了一会，他才想起怎么呼吸，眼睛对上了焦距。  
他没有耳鸣，但是震惊得脑海一片空白，那些词句似乎不断回响着，成了他能听见的唯一话语。康纳还在说着，汉克不得不使劲集中精力才能收到他的声音。  
“你向我描述那起事故的时候，我就怀疑他被绑架了。我不确定会不会是同一批人做的这些事，但我知道有这种可能。但我不想徒劳地给你希望，所以等到了现在。”仿生人紧张地解释。  
“你知道他在哪吗？”汉克断断续续地低声问道。  
“我们找到了所有受害者被贩运到的地点，DPD把这个信息交给了国际刑警，他们接管了调查，至今已经找到了接近一百人。”  
康纳蹲下来，更好地看着汉克的脸。“在西班牙找到了一大群孩子。他们被伪装成孤儿，人为地提高国家出生率。他们已经在安排这些孩子回美国了。”  
汉克的心在胸中怦怦跳动，全身的血液在奔流，然而他不敢呼吸。  
“虽然还需要你亲自确认，但是他们认为科尔就在他们当中。”康纳说完了，汉克呼吸着空气，好像他再也不会有这个机会一般。他抓住仿生人的胳膊撑起自己，大睁着眼睛看向他的朋友。康纳满怀希望地微笑，尽管汉克感觉自己随时有可能晕倒，还是回了他一个微笑。  
他转向身后的仿生人，抓住奥利维娅的手，紧紧握住。他抬头看着她和黛安感动的脸，用口型说出“谢谢”，此刻他实在发不出声音。  
他转向康纳，做了一样的事。  
最终这件事花了比汉克希望的长的多的时间，让孩子们过海关，联系上所有他们认为是父母的人。在另一个国家带了三年之后，无论是否愿意，他们大多数都已经被推定为死亡，简直是文书工作的噩梦。许多人都是在有预谋的车祸中被带走的，就像汉克遭遇的那一起，大多数情况下，父母也被带走了，汉克是因为他的伤势而被留下了。

那一天到来的时候，机场的候机厅里人头攒动。许多家庭等候着团聚的一刻，一些父母在早些时候已经被解救，或者并没有被带走。汉克和康纳站在一起。卡拉、爱丽丝和卢瑟一听到这个消息就坚持要来拜访他们。奥利维娅和黛安也来了，激动地牵着手，到处自我介绍。他们和马库斯、赛门、诺丝、乔许和克洛伊一起等在外面的主厅。大家都从工作中抽出时间来到这里支持他们。诺丝牵着相扑的狗链，相扑因为密集的人群而有些焦虑，但大体上还是因为许多新的气味而激动。他们走进来的时候收获了大批瞩目。汉克不是很确定人们看到他和仿生人革命的领袖谈笑风生时，心里都在想什么，大多数时候他自己都不知道应该怎么看待这件事。  
汉克在这天前收到了好多不能到场的人的信件和电邮。有鲁珀特和他帮忙解救的其他仿生人们，他们正在恢复，在成功占领模控生命塔之后一直互相保持通信。有许多他不太熟的耶利哥的仿生人。连他妈的卡姆斯基都给他来了信（汉克根本没告诉他这事，但他反正还是知道了。）  
因为很多孩子都是从底特律区域被带走的，他们会从底特律大都会机场返回。DPD全员出动，确保一切安全。  
汉克惊讶地看到盖文·里德也在全方位防护的阵容之中。他问过福勒， 谁会来提供支持，显然是里德警探自告奋勇。汉克和他目光相接，他带着不悦的尴尬移开了目光，但这只让汉克展开一个微笑。提奥的出现并不那么让人意外。  
只有康纳被允许和汉克一起等在孩子们即将到来的区域，部分是因为他是那个帮忙找到他们的人，部分是因为汉克要是一个人面对这件事，他会不知所措的。  
他站在那，睁大眼睛看向前面铺着灰色地毯的门厅，之前失踪的孩子们很快就会从这里到达。他一秒钟也不想把眼睛从那里移开，也不看表。他几乎没有呼吸，午后的阳光从机场宽大的窗户倾泻而来，染上金色和橘黄。康纳伸出一只手放在他手臂上，汉克深呼吸了一下，把注意力放在那只手上。  
过了一会，好像有永恒那么久，一个孩子的身影最先出现在拐角，被一队国际刑警护送着，队伍里有些是仿生人，有些是人类。人群屏息等待着，整群的孩子都走进了视野，汉克感觉空气承载着所有人不顾一切的希望，像玻璃一样凝固厚重。  
第一声相认的呼喊对汉克来说既是安慰也是在他心上又插了一刀。有的人把一个小女孩抱进怀里，双方喜极而泣，紧紧地拥抱着。汉克真为他们高兴，可要是他们的快乐他永远也不能知晓可怎么办？他心里埋着一小颗怀疑的种子。  
要是科尔并不在那里怎么办？。  
康纳推着汉克穿过愈发嘈杂的人群。到处都有人和孩子们重逢，房间里充满喜悦的啜泣，欢欣的笑声，许多已经很久没有说起的名字被一一喊出。汉克踮着脚尖，越过周围人的头顶寻找着。  
要是他不在这怎么办呢？要是他消失了呢？就像三年前一样消失不见？  
汉克往前挤着，只有康纳的触碰让他还站在地面上，给他勇气继续寻找。越来越多的人找到了孩子，这或许是个美丽的情景，但汉克越过这场面寻找那张漂亮的脸，那勾起嘴角的微笑，有着棕色眼睛和乱糟糟的头发的脸。  
哦上帝啊，要是他不在那怎么办？汉克已经失去他太久了，这实在是远超他敢于期望的，可要是他不在这？要是——  
“汉克。”康纳轻声叫他，指向两个团聚的家庭之间的缝隙，像钳子一样紧紧抓着汉克的手臂。  
汉克顺着仿生人的目光望去，他就在那。  
长了三岁，变高了一些，但汉克永远不会忘记那张脸。那双棕色的眼睛也在搜寻着他，一双小手抓着衬衫的卷边，他紧张地踮脚跳起。  
“科尔。”汉克喃喃说着，有那么一秒，他完全无法移动。“科尔！”他喊道，男孩抬起头看他。勾起嘴角的微笑还在那里，还有一头乱发，现在更长了。  
汉克不记得双腿是怎么把他带过去的了，他只知道自己马上就跪了下来，把儿子抱在怀里。他让科尔贴在胸口上，他如此真实。小男孩也用尽全力紧抱着汉克，一遍又一遍喊着“爸爸”，抵着汉克的肩头哭泣。  
汉克也哭了，但他感觉自己的脸因为笑得太厉害几乎要裂开了。科尔还活着，就在他臂弯里。  
汉克终于睁开了眼睛，把科尔拉开一点，看着他。他对儿子微笑，擦掉他脸上的泪水，揉乱他的头发。科尔咯咯笑着，这就是汉克听过的最美丽的声音。  
就在科尔身后，汉克看到了康纳。  
他用双臂抱住儿子站了起来，又惹来科尔的一阵笑声，随之而来的是满足感，知道科尔还没有长大到汉克抱不动的地步，他已经很久没有怀念起这种感觉了。他还是与汉克的怀抱完美相合。他转过身，这样科尔就能看到康纳了。  
“科尔，这是康纳。是他帮忙找到了你。”他说道，还抽着鼻子，试着控制住他有些沙哑的声音。  
“谢谢你，康纳。”科尔说，紧紧抱住他爸爸，看上去有点害羞。康纳对他微笑，汉克注意到他脸上一点闪着光的水迹。  
“你不在的时候是康纳在保证我的安全。”汉克说。  
“是吗？”科尔问。  
“是啊。”汉克微笑着回答。  
“那康纳也会保证我的安全吗？”  
“只要你愿意。”康纳回答，看向汉克，寻求他的确认。他勾起嘴角笑了。  
“当然了。”汉克回答。仿生人也露出微笑，科尔伸出手让他靠近一些。康纳靠过来，科尔伸出两只手臂给了他一个笨拙的拥抱。康纳笑起来，回应了这个拥抱。  
“你想要的话可以和我住一个房间。”科尔提议。康纳又笑了，退了回去。  
“那倒不用。”仿生人回答。  
“康纳在家里已经有地方了。”汉克解释道。  
“相扑在吗？”科尔突然问，他睁大眼睛紧紧盯着汉克的脸。  
“相扑在这儿，和爸爸的新朋友们在外面等着呢。”汉克说，科尔在他怀里雀跃起来。  
“我们走吧！”男孩宣布。  
“好啊，”汉克同意了，开始走向出口，“大家都特别期待见到你，相扑可想你了。”他说，睁大眼睛，带着泪水和喜悦看向科尔，就好像难以相信这孩子就在这里，  
“家里有冰淇淋吗？“科尔问，汉克从鼻子里喷出一声笑。  
“没有，不过我的朋友赛门给你烤了个蛋糕。“康纳回答，汉克和科尔都惊奇地吸了一口气，盯着他。  
“蛋糕！“科尔欢呼起来，康纳微笑地点点头。  
汉克紧紧地抱着他的儿子，他们走出房间。门打开的一刻他看到那一小群人类和仿生人都抬起了头，不约而同地露出明亮的表情，好像太阳从地平线上升起。卢瑟和卡拉看上去喜不自禁，爱丽丝也兴奋极了，汉克注意到她手里拿着一个包好的礼物。奥利维娅和黛安从侧面紧紧地拥抱在一起。马库斯笑得比汉克见过的任何一次都开怀，诺丝握住他的一只手，赛门抓住另一只放上胸口，乔许搭着他的肩膀。相扑后脚着地跳起来，尾巴因为兴奋而来回摇摆。克洛伊吸了一口气，伸手碰旁边的人。旁边恰巧是提奥，于是他把手放在她手上，两人都带着惊奇看着汉克怀中的男孩。连盖文和福勒都挺开心的，这感情在他们身上看起来很怪，但并不坏。  
汉克笑了，一边抱着科尔，一边伸手拍了拍旁边康纳的肩膀。他激动极了，要把科尔介绍给这个他新找到的大家庭。


End file.
